Crash Into You
by maddengirl
Summary: 17 year old Gabriella is living a double life that is threatening to collide, but what happens when she meets and befriends 21 year old Troy Bolton. Will a romance bud or will a friendship be torn apart? AU
1. She's Perfect

**AN:** I'm writing this story a little differently than my other one, so I hope you guys like it. And I decided that I love that One Tree Hill names all of their episodes after songs, so I decided to do that with my chapters. They'll be whatever title fits the chapter so they wont all be new, popular songs.

* * *

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 1: She's Perfect**

Gabriella Montez strolled down the hallways of East High. The petite, stunning, beautiful girl silently made her way through the corridors; dodging paper airplanes, stepping over lost books and book bags, and squeezing through the multitudes of people that crowded the lunch room door on a daily basis. Even though most everyone in the school knew Gabriella, no one ever noticed her when she walked alone, which pleased her as it made it easy to get lunch. She settled on her usual Caesar salad with a side of grapes, apple crisp for dessert and a milk to drink. Everyday she looked down at her plate and pointed out to herself that this is the only time that she ever eats healthy and that she should really do it at home. Gabriella slid into a seat next to her friend Taylor. Taylor was very pretty, but also one of her academic friends, so people rarely pointed it out. Taylor was talking to the other people sitting at the table (also her academic friends), which pleased Gabriella very much. Today was one of the days when she'd rather eat her lunch in peace, without having to worry about the latest competition or the newest chapter read in a book. As she nibbled at her salad she considered that maybe it was time to try to move her two groups of friends into one group. Gabriella shook her head and immediately threw away the idea. How could she even think of doing that? She had her academic friends and her dance friends. Those two groups just don't mix. Her academic friends consisted of Taylor, John, Kayla, Adam, and Richard. Those were the people she hung out with at school. Those were the people she was on the academic decathlon team with. Those were the people who she could have a fun, intelligent conversation with. Those were the people who made her think. Almost everything about them was different from her dance friends. Her dance friends were Ashley, Nate, Brooke, Chloe, James, Matt, Mia, Chris, and Tom. These were people she had known since she had learned to do a kick ball change. These were the people she hung out with after school and on weekend. These were the people that she could just kick back and relax with. These were the people who knew how to make her laugh. These were the people who shared the passion of dance with her. Gabriella shook her head again. How could she have ever thought that her two groups of friends could ever mix? Yes, they knew about each other, but they were still as different as black and white, night and day, a Chemistry book and a tap shoe. But even though they were so different, they made her who she was. They made her Gabriella, the smart girl who could hold her own on the dance floor. They were her yin and yang. One not complete without the other.

"Gabriella," Taylor shook her arm. Gabriella snapped her attention back to her friends. "What are you day dreaming about again."

Gabriella smiled a small smirk, "Oh just yin and yang."

"Did you know that Yin is often symbolized by water or earth, while yang is symbolized by fire, or wind?" Adam stated.

Taylor gave her a curious look. Taylor knew the most about the other part of Gabriella's life and Gabriella knew that she didn't like it too much. Taylor always told her that right now she should be focusing on her studies. As a 17 year old senior she should be on the lookout for college scholarships, not for new ballet shoes. As Adam continued to ramble off facts Gabriella smiled at Taylor and she had no choice but to smile back. As much as she disapproved of her friends other life, she knew that it made her happy and it didn't distract her from any competition that they were ever in. Taylor was only concerned about the happy part; the other thing was just a bonus.

As lunch ended Gabriella gathered up her trash and books and headed off to AP Chemistry with Taylor.

"So what were you really thinking about furring lunch?" Taylor asked She already knew the answer, still she waited for Gabriella's reply.

Gabriella tried to smile. It was never easy explaining what goes on in her head. "I was just thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you guys met my dance friends."

"And I'm thinking that would be terrible." Taylor and Gabriella let out a giggle, even though they both knew it was a very true statement she had made.

"Well, what if just you and Ashley meet. I mean, you guys are my two best friends and it would be nice if you guys tolerated each other." Gabriella knew what Taylor was going to say. The two girls had had this conversation many times before and each time Gabriella regretted ever bringing it up.

"I have met her." Taylor said rigidly. And it was true, she has met Ashley. Just not in a way Gabriella would have liked.

"She's different now. I promise." That was a lie. Ashley wasn't too different than when she and Taylor 'met' but if it made her friend feel better it was a lie she was willing to tell

"I don't know Gabriella, me and her, we just don't mix. I mean dancers and honors students don't go together." She looked over at Gabriella whose face was sad and stern. Only a look that Gabriella could seem to pull off. "I mean, except for you of course."

"Thanks Taylor." Gabriella said in an unfeeling voice.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. I never do. Why do we even have this conversation?" Taylor let out a heavy sigh, as did Gabriella.

"Because I'm just a silly girl who can't seem to make up her mind."

"And you shouldn't have to!" Taylor stopped her friend and turned her so they were face to face. "I've said it before, but I'll say it again. If dancing makes you happy then-"

"I'm happy too." Gabriella finished. "I know."

"Right! So stop being all mopey and let's get to class."

Gabriella smiled. Chemistry always made her feel better, as did resolving a fight with a friend. "So does that mean you'll consider coming to one of my dance competitions?" She asked n a hopeful voice. She's known Taylor since middle school, but she has yet to come see her dance.

Taylor's mouth slightly dropped. She would love to see her friend dance, but it never felt fight seeing her be friends with someone she truly despised. "I'll consider it. But I don't make any promises."

Gabriella's smiled widened, "That's good enough for me."

Taylor laughed as she followed Gabriella into their AP Chemistry class. The two girls took their usual seats in the front of the class with notebooks open and pens out ready to learn. Gabriella smiled as the teacher wrote test questions on the white board. It will soon be another A to add to her collection.

**--------------------**

Gabriella dropped her dance bag as she walked in the studio door. Studio three, her favorite. It was the biggest room, which meant more space to move around in. She walked over to a group of her friends. Ashley was obviously the loudest one there. She lad long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was pretty and she knew it. Gabriella loves how confident she was. Next to Ashley was Brooke. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair that framed her pace perfectly. Her eyes seemed to changed colors. Today her eyes were hazel. Brooke was sweet and nice, but she was a little ditsy at times. Gabriella took a seat next to two of her friends. Looking around the class she noticed that the majority of her classmates weren't there.

"Gabi you're here!" Brooke exclaimed. Gabriella smiled. That was another difference between her friends. Her dance friends rarely ever called her Gabriella. It was always Gabi or Gabs or some other form of her name.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gabriella asked as she stretched out her hamstrings.

"You weren't here for class earlier today."

"Brooke, this is my first class with you today." She told her friend. A light seemed to go in Brooke's head.

"Oh yeah, I always forget that Wednesdays are your light days."

"What the hell is with that?" Ashley said, "We're all taking practically the same classes but we're all separated. I mean in this class there are only four of us out of what? Our group of ten people?" Ashley said. She spoke her mind and didn't care what others thought of her.

"Chill out Ash. We all have plenty of classes together. Not to mention all of our competition dances." Gabriella said.

"Well whatever. I still think it sucks that they had to split us up."

Arica, one of our teachers, clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "As you all can tell, there are some kids missing."

"Yeah like half the class." Ashley added.

"There is a flu bug going around and people are dropping like flies. So we have decide that instead of learning more of your dances, we are just going to go across the floor and sharpen up moves." Arica finished.

"So were just going to be in dance boot camp until everybody is well again." Ashley stated. And she was right.

Arica has the class line up and do numerous routines across the floor.

"At least she's letting us go barefoot or else it might be unbearable." Gabriella said before her turn came up again. Her friends, sweaty and tried, nodded in agreement.

Gabriella moved flawlessly across the floor. She rarely ever messed up or missed a count, and everyone knew it.

"Nice job Gabi! Perfect!" Arica called out causing Gabriella to blush. She liked getting compliments, but they always embarrassed her a little bit.

By the time classes ended Gabriella was ready to go home. She grabbed her water bottle and sucked down what water was left in it.

"Dance boot camp has officially begun." Ashley said as she shoved on her street shoes.

"I'll say. I'm officially exhausted." Gabriella agreed. The girls walked out of the studio and into the lobby.

"But Gabs, you shouldn't be too tired. I mean you're perfect." Ashley joked.

Gabriella bumped her hip into Ashley's. "Shut up!" The girls waved goodbye to the receptionist as Brooke joined them in the walk to their cars.

"How many times did the teachers point our how perfect you are today?" Ashley asked, clearing joking around with her friend.

"I think it was at least 7 or 8." Brooke answered, smiling along with Ashley and Gabriella.

"Wow! That must be a record. Eight 'perfects' in three classes, you're on a role Gabs."

"I don't ask for those compliments." Gabriella defended herself. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said as she reached her car.

"Bye hun!" Ashley yelled as she and Brooke went to their cars.

Gabriella's car was nice, very nice in fact. She pulled out of the parking lot in her Atlantic blue metallic BMW 2007 650i conversable. Gabriella never really wanted the car, or any car for that matter, but her mom insisted on getting it for her.

**--------------------**

"Mom! I'm home!" Gabriella yelled as she opened the door to her extravagant house. The house was far too big for two people, but her mom didn't care. Her mom told her the bigger the better. The whole first floor has cathedral ceilings, cherry wood floors, beautiful furniture and decorations and anything else expensive.

"Gabriella you're home!" Her mom exclaimed coming down one of the white carpeted staircases. "I have some bad and good news to tell you."

Gabriella sighed. "What?" She had no idea what the news could be. Her mom's idea of good and bad were so different from her own that it was hard to think that they were related, let alone mother and daughter.

"Bad news, our neighbors, the Robinsons, got a whole new back yard with a pool, tennis court, small basketball court, the whole shebang."

"Mom don't say 'shebang.' And how is that bad news for us?" Gabriella asked.

"Well we have to get a new back yard as well." Her mom said, as if it should have been obvious. "We can't have them upstaging us."

"Mom, our backyard is fine. We have a pool and a basketball court. Both of which you don't even use." Gabriella said, trying to convince her mom out of spending a substantial amount of money, again.

"Oh you don't use a backyard. It's just for show and resale."

Gabriella shook her head and sighed. There was no way of talking her mom out of this. "Whatever you say mom."

"Great. So I'll be contacting some building people soon so we can have our new backyard as soon as possible."

"Contractors." Gabriella corrected her mom.

"What?" her mom asked confused. This is one of the times Gabriella swears she was switched at birth.

"Building people are called contractors." She told her mom.

"Oh right. Well, I'll be calling them soon, probably tomorrow. But right now I have to go meet some clients." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"But mom, it's nearly eight o'clock!"

"Don't wait up!" Her mom yelled as she shut their front door.

Gabriella sighed. Another night alone, but she was used to them. Ever since her parents got a divorce her mom has been very focused on her work. She wandered into the open kitchen and turned up the radio. Gabriella smiled as one of her favorite song came on and she started to sing along. "Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world. You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl. And everything around her is a silver pool of light. The people who surround her feel the benefit of it. It makes you calm, she holds you captivated in her palm." She continued to sing along as she made herself dinner. "Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be. Suddenly I see, why the hell it means so much to me. Suddenly I see, this is what I wanna be. Suddenly I see, why the hell it means so much to me."

* * *

**AN: **That was the longest first chapter I have ever written (5 1/2 pages in Microsoft Word), so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope I go to you that Gabriella is kind of living a double life as a smart girl and as a dancer and that they are very different lives, and that she doesn't always agree with her mom and the things she does. **I love comments** (good and bad) so please leave one if you want me to continue. 


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**AN:** Thanks for all the great reviews! They made me want to update really soon. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Behind Blue Eyes**

A good looking young man made his way through the hallways. He was tall, but not tall enough to be considered a giant. He walked around admiring the silence that he never knew these hallways could hold. There weren't massive amounts of people running every which way, there was just him walking in the empty space of his second home. Troy Bolton's footsteps echoed in the empty hallways of East High. Even though he only graduated four short years ago, it had seemed like a lifetime. For four years he walked through the hallways as a jock, a popular, 'one of the chosen' as his best friend Chad liked to call it. And now he was the assistant basketball coach with his dad being the head coach. He made his way into the cafeteria to pick up lunch before any of the kids got there. One bad thing about sticking around East High was that he still had to eat the cafeteria food which, surprisingly, was not any better tasting or teachers than it was for students. The former Wildcat superstar thanked the cooks for his lunch and made his way back to his dad's office, which unfortunately was still located in the boy's locker room.

"Hey dad." Troy said as he set his lunch down on his dad's desk. "What's the game plan?"

"I think I'll move Max to shooting guard for the next game." His dad said, not bothering to look up from his clip board.

"You sure about that dad? I mean he can hit his shots, but you willing to take Greg out of shooting guard?" Troy said as he crammed a piece of greasy pizza into his mouth.

"Greg can still take the shots at small forward, but if I move Max it will give him more confidence. Which means more points, which means more wins." His dad explained. Troy always wondered how his dad did it. How could he organize the team so that they didn't have a loosing season since Troy himself was captain? Right there and then he witnessed how he did it, but still he had no idea.

"I guess that's why you're the coach."

"Exactly. And maybe one day you'll be coach, but for right now you're the assistant coach and practice starts in three hours." That was his dad's way of telling him that he needed Troy to get everything ready for practice.

"Sorry dad, I can't help today. My Chemistry class got moved to up to three." He wiped his mouth of the greasy pizza and headed towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow dad."

His dad reluctantly waved goodbye as Troy left his office.

Troy looked around the locker room. His locker was number 75, the captain's locker. This locker room knew all of his secrets. Who he liked, what happened on his dates, his secret passions, everything. And this was the place he told his dad that he didn't want to take any of the scholarships he was offered for basketball. That he wanted to move out, go to school and work. This is where his dad stopped speaking to him for three weeks because he didn't want a scholarship. His dad had barely talked to him freshman year of college. That nearly tore Troy apart. He and his dad were always so close, and then it all just stopped. Then his mom forced them into a room together until they came to an agreement. That is when Troy became the assistant basketball instructor. It wasn't a dream job, but it was a way for him and his dad to become close again, so he took the job when he started his sophomore year.

Troy got into his car and drove off to the college. He sat in his Chemistry class staring off into space. It's not that he didn't like chemistry, he did, kind of. But his teacher looked like he dad a stick permanently stuck up him but and his voice was so monotone it was surprising that he had stayed awake this long. Troy watched the clock tick by the seconds, which made the class seem significantly longer than an hour. When the class was finally dismissed Troy filed out with the rest of his classmates that he didn't even know. That was something that bugged him about college. No one knew anyone. In High School everyone knew Troy and his friends; teachers, students, staff, everyone. And Troy tried his best to know everyone, even though he came up short sometimes. But here in college, people didn't know each other. Everyone just went their own way, not bothering to get to know other people.

He looked at his watch, not even two o'clock. There was no way he was going back to East High just for basketball practice, so Troy headed towards his work office. He worked for the largest contracting business in New Mexico for about 3 years and has never hated any second of it. Troy always thought it was a miracle that he was hired. The only experience he had had was building tree houses with his dad and High school woodshop.

Tory pulled up to the modern looking building. The building seemed too nice for contractors, but Troy never complained. It made him feel worth while walking into a building as nice as that one.

"Hey Susan." He greeted the receptionist. Troy leaned casually on her desk. She was pretty, his age, but she felt like a sister to him.

She looked at him, meeting her blue eyes with his and smiled. "Hey Troy. You're not supposed to be in today." She said, putting her work aside.

"Yeah, well I had nothing better to do so I though I'd come in and see if we got any new jobs that I might get."

"Well," she reached into a pile of papers and pulled out s form. "We did just get a call for a huge project up near your high school."

"Oh yeah?" he took the form from her. "You think I could get it?"

"Maybe if you batted your long lashed blue eyes at them." She slyly smiled.

Troy laughed, "I don't think Mr. Banks would go for that."

"Mr. Banks is out sick." She told him, "Mrs. Jones is in charge today."

Troy's eyebrows raised in interest, "Really?"

"Yeah. She's in her office now. I'll put all of her calls on hold longenough for you charm her."

"Thanks Susan." He flashed her a smile of gratitude and quickly made his was to Mrs. Jones's office. If Troy got this job it meant money. And money was always good.

"Mrs. Jones?" Troy knocked on her open door.

Frustrated, she looked up from her work. But her face lit up the second her eyes landed upon Troy.

"Troy! Come in! Sit!" she said cheerily. Troy graciously took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Oh not much with me, but what's going with you?" he asked. Troy had to be careful. He didn't want to let her know that he knew about the big project, but he wanted the job.

"Well, I'm a little annoyed actually. Right before you walked in Susan faxed me a new job that is huge and they want us to start as soon as possible."

"Really?" Troy asked, trying to sound clueless and interested.

"Yeah. I mean do people not think that we have other orders coming in? That we are willing to drop everything just for them?" Troy's boss looked at the forms again.

"Do you have a crew set up yet?"

"Not yet." She sighed, "But I think I'll send you, Bobby, Joe, and the other good ones who aren't already taken. That is, if you can Troy. I know you have that whole basketball thing to do most afternoons."

"No." Troy said quickly. "I can do."

She smiled, "Excellent. I'll expect to see you back here tomorrow to get you final assignment."

Troy nodded and smiled politely as he got up and left her office.

"Thank you so much Susan." Troy said as he came back, "But she said she had just gotten the fax."

"Yeah, well I thought it might be good for her to know about the project before you trick her into putting you onto the crew."

"I did not trick her." He defended himself, "I just made sure she knew that I was in her eyesight when she was putting together the crew."

She laughed and turned back to her work, "Whatever Troy."

Troy said goodbye to Susan and got back on the road. He looked at the clock and it hadn't even been an hour. This new job won't only bring hum money, but it will also keep him from being bored out of him mind for half of the day.

He turned up the radio and started to sing along. "We're going down, down in an earlier round. And sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it. We're going down, down in an earlier round. And sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it! And remember **reviews are love**! 


	3. Just Another Day

**AN:** I was kind of hoping for more reviews and feeback before I updated again, but I got tired of waiting, which brings me to tne point of more reviewsfaster updates. But I'm really glad you all are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Another Day **

Gabriella turned the lock. "45, 13, 36." She muttered to herself. The lock clicked and the locker opened. She looked in at the perfectly organized shelves stocked with books, pencils, pens, papers, and extra set of clothes. Anything she would ever need while she was at school.

"Hey babe." A flirty voice said behind her, "God, how do you keep your locker so clean?"

"Hi to you too Chloe." Gabriella smiled as she looked at her friend. Chloe was one of her dance friends that went to East High with her. But they might as well be at a different school for how much she saw them. Gabriella had almost all AP classes and her dance friends, well, didn't.

"So I was thinking that you could sit with us today at lunch." Chloe said as she linked arms with Gabriella, flipping her long newly colored honey-mist-auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Us being…?"

"Me, Mia, Chris, and James. You know the people you have been friends with and dancing with since you were like five."

"I eat lunch with my other friends." Gabriella said sympathetically.

"Hey girlies!" Mia said walking up to the girls.

"Mia, please tell Gabi that she has to eat lunch with us." Chloe ordered.

"Yes Gabi you have to eat lunch with us!" Mia pleaded, "We barely ever see you at school."

"You guys see me after school and on the weekends." Gabriella tried to explain.

The other two girls looked ready to retaliate, but they both stopped and stared. Walking approximately 30 feet in front of them was the hottest guy to ever walk the halls of East High. At least that is what her friends thought. Gabriella has never seen him up close, so she couldn't really judge.

"Hi!" Gabriella's eyes quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw her dance partner James and Mia's partner Chris standing behind them. Those were her other dance friends that went to school with her. She saw them in school less than she saw her girl friends, which made her excited that they were all together.

"Who is that fine piece of man candy?" Chloe asked, not taking her eyes off of the guy.

"Bye." The boys behind her said. They tried to leave quickly but Mia and Chloe grabbed their shirts and pulled them back to the group.

"Who is that?" Chloe asked again, this time directing her question to the guys that stood behind her.

"That's the basketball coach's son." James said reluctantly. "He's the assistant coach."

"Really?" Chloe said, interested, "How old?" she demanded,

"I don't know." Chris said, "All I know is that he was a senior when we were freshman."

"Hmmm…." A sly smiled formed on Chloe's face as they watched him walk out of sight.

"Could you let go?" Chris asked. Mia and Chloe let go of the boy's shirts.

"Don't you have like four dates tonight?" Gabriella pointed out.

Chloe's face fell, "Three. So I guess I can't have him. Mia?"

"I got a boyfriend remember." Mia said.

"Then why were you ogling?"

"Just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't meant I'm not allowed to ogle."

"Oh no, I think it does." Chloe said, Mia shrugged it off. "So I guess that means he's Gabi's." The whole group turned to look at Gabriella.

"What? I, no. I mean, he's not even my type. He's a jock. I like guys who are into the arts: dancer, singer, someone who plays an instrument." Gabriella said quickly, but truthfully. She couldn't remember once when she thought of a jock as more than something nice to look at.

"Well Gabs, I think you just described your partner." Chloe said as she lightly hit James in the chest. The whole group laughed. Everyone knew that Gabriella wouldn't ever consider dating anyone of her friends, especially her partner. "Well I guess that means he's not meant to be with one of us. Too bad for him."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Chris asked.

"No. But we can talk about why Gabi won't sit with us at lunch." Mia said, turning all the attention back to Gabriella.

"Do you guys really want me to sit with you at lunch?" Gabriella asked, hoping they would say no. Lunch was really the only time she talked with her other friends. In class, they took notes and did homework; that was it. She looked around at her friends who were all nodding their heads yes. She sighed, "I guess I can eat lunch with you today."

The bell rang and Gabriella headed in the opposite direction of her friends. How was she going to tell Taylor that she was bailing on lunch with her to go eat with her other friends? Gabriella knew something like this was going to happen someday, she just hoped that this day would never come.

**--------------------**

Troy made him way around East High. It was before school, which meant that there were tons of teenagers walking around. Troy liked all of the guys on the basketball team, but it was the girls he has a problem with. He always got stared at in the hallways and his butt was pinched twice already.

"Hey dad." Troy said as he met him in staff room.

"Hey son. So you going to be a practice today?" he dad asked, not bothering to take his eyes off of last weeks game tape that was playing on the TV.

"Um, that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see I got this really big job and it might cut into my time at practices and games."

"Oh yeah, construction…" his dad said arrogantly. Troy knew that him dad never liked that he was a construction worker. He thought it was below them and their family. But Troy knew that the only thing that his dad though wasn't below them was a NBA player or head coach at East High. "You know the less you show up, the less you get paid."

"I know dad. But if I do a good job on this project then maybe I'll get more and you wont have to keep me on as assistant coach and get someone who is better at it than I am."

"I didn't pick you to be my assistant because you're my son," his dad explained, "I picked you because you know the game and how it operates."

Troy sighed; there was no way he was going to win this battle. "I'm going to go dad and pick up my schedule. I'll be back for practice."

Troy left his dad to watch the game tape. As he stepped out into the hall he realized that the bell must have ringed sometime seeing has there was no one left. Troy walked by the Calculus 2 class and stopped to listen in. He was in Calculus 2, but he was in college. It amazed Troy how stupid he could feel just by hearing a teacher talk about something he was learning at a completely different school.

**--------------------**

Gabriella sat in her Calculus 2 class staring at her paper. She could take notes with her mind running every which way. Should she just not tell Taylor that she's not going to have lunch with them? Should she just ditch her dance friends and eat where she always does? Should she just not eat lunch to avoid the whole thing? Gabriella knew that she was making a bigger deal out of this than it was, but she couldn't help it. She loved both of her friends and having to choose between the two made her head spin.

"Hey Taylor." She whispered, leaning across the table to get closer.

Taylor looked up in shock. No one ever spoke socially in this class, it just wasn't done. "Yeah?"

"I can't eat lunch with you guys today."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"James asked if I would sit with him today." Gabriella lied. She knew she shouldn't have lied, but to her it sounded better than the truth.

"Your partner?"

"Yeah. I think he wants to go over some stuff at lunch. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah." Taylor said quickly and went back to her work.

Gabriella tried to go back to her work but ended up paying more attention to Taylor than logarithms. She tried to read her friend's face. Taylor was a hard person to read anyways, but she was studying and that made it impossible. Out of nowhere the bell rang and the small class filed out as always. Gabriella looked at her notebook. Not one note or any kind of start on her homework. She could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked! Please review and give me any feedback you can. 


	4. Collide

**AN:** Thanks so much for all of the great comments! I'm glad people like this story.

**Disclaimer** (Thought I should do one): I do not own High School Musical. If I did Gabriella would have ended up with Chad (or Ryan) and Kesi with Troy (or Ryan) and Sharpay with Zeke (wait, that did happen, lol).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Collide**

Troy and the rest of the crew pulled up to an extravagant house. His mouth dropped in awe, "This is where we are working?" he gaped.

"Yep." Keith said as he got out of his rusty pick up. "What did you expect?"

"Not this. I mean, this house makes my parent's house look like the crap shack."

"Yeah…these people who have money just love to show if off."

"Well, we better get going."

"The spirit kid." Keith said making his way to the front door.

Troy and the other men trudged up to the house. For once in his life, Tory felt inferior. He looked down at his paint splattered, bleach spotted jeans and his raggedy old t-shirt. He was sure the people who lived wouldn't even let him (or anyone else in the crew) into the house.

**--------------------**

Gabriella stood in front of the refrigerator looking for something to eat. For such a big house they sure have little to eat. She had a dance class that morning and she could be late. She glanced at the clock, 8:00. She had to be in the studio and the contractors were supposed to come about now. Right then, the doorbell rang.

"Well at least they're on time." Gabriella muttered.

"Gabriella, could you please let the building people in?" Her mom yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"You hired them, you let them in!" she yelled back. Gabriella turned on the coffee pot, grabbed a donut and ran up to her room. Not even bothering to listen to her mom who was probably telling her that she should be polite and open the door. "Like I'm going to let strange men that I didn't even want into my house." She scoffed as she got ready for dance.

**--------------------**

As Troy stood by the door waiting for someone to answer, he head yelling. He hoped that he wasn't working for one of those dysfunctional rich families that you always read about. He had enough to worry about with his own family, let alone his employers. Soon enough a woman with long surly dark hair opened the door.

"Welcome!' she greeted them cheerily. "Well come on in!" she ushered them in. Troy shuffled into the extravagant house with his crew. They looked around, some in more awe than others. Troy was one in awe. He had never seen a house with so many expensive things just in the living room. "Well I'm Karen and if you see a girl walking around with a halo and a dance bag or a book, that's my daughter. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, but if you use up all of something add it to the grocery list on the fridge and if you drink all the coffee make more. The backyard is straight through and you guys know what to do." The lady (Karen…?) said and then she left the house. They all looked at each other in slight confusion. None of them had ever had a boss as laid back as her. The men just shrugged it off and went out into the back yard and started setting up.

"Troy, you ever been a project this big before?" Keith asked him.

"Uh, no." he replied, "First time."

"Then I have the perfect job for you." Keith grabbed a box and shoved it in Troy's direction, "Go fill the water bottles."

He resentfully took the box of water bottle while the other crew member chuckled. Everyone knew that filling water bottles was a scum job for rookies and even though Troy wasn't a rookie, he was no where near as experienced as the other men on the crew. Troy made his way back to the kitchen and started filling the bottles. His mind started to drift away as he started to think about what he has learned in him Chemistry class the other day. Something about solvents, or was it that he learned about convents in his History class?

Troy felt a splash of water on the leg of his jeans, "Aw crap." He moaned. He must have forgotten that he was filling water bottles. Troy looked all around him for a towel and he hit something small that made a high pitched grunted noise. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. Troy's eyes fell upon a petite, but very beautiful girl with long curly brown hair. He noticed she had a dance bag clung over her arm, which meant she must have been Karen's daughter.

"No, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Gabriella staid, trying to catch her balance. The person she had run into had almost knocked her over. She looked up and was immediately drawn to a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Gabriella tried to this of something intelligent to say, but the only thing that happened was her mouth dropping slightly. He couldn't be a construction worker. He was too good looking.

"I'm Troy." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Gabriella slowly grabbed his hand. His hand was considerably larger than hers. He held her hand strongly and they shook. Gabriella couldn't speak. Her mind wandered about him. How old was he? Was he single? Probably not. Why did he look so familiar? She knew she had seen him before, but where? Troy nodded his head toward her. Gabriella's mind snapped back to reality. "I'm Gabi, Montez. Well, Gabriella Charlotte Montez. But some of friends just call me Gabi." She decided to stop herself before she made a bigger fool of herself. Here she was babbling, and he was just staring at her and smiling.

"Well very nice to meet you Gabriella 'Gabi' Charlotte Montez." Troy chuckled. He turned back to filling his water bottles, smiling to himself.

"Uh, Troy?" Gabriella asked. "You met my mom right?" He nodded his head yes, "Do you know where she is?"

"Uh, she left when we got here." He told her and he started to fill water bottles again.

Gabriella's mouth dropped in anger. She heatedly grabbed the closest phone a dialed her mom's number. Gabriella made her way to the closest living so Troy wouldn't hear her freak out. "Mom, where are you?"

"I'm driving sweetie." Her mom answered in her usual bubbly voice.

"Are you coming home?"

"No, I'm on my way to my first house. I'm showing four today."

"Mom. Someone has to stay here with the workers." Gabriella bluntly stated.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're home."

"I have to go the studio. I have class today Mom!"

"Since when do you have class on Saturday?"

Gabriella was stunned. She knew her mom didn't pay a lot of attention to her schedule, but this was ridiculous, "Every week since I was 10!"

"Oh well, just skip it. You are at that studio everyday. Missing one won't kill you."

"Dance could be my career!"

"And realty **is** mine, so I think that overshadows your little class."

"But-"

Her mom cut her off, "You're staying home with the building people. Goodbye Gabriella." Her mom hung up the phone.

She sat down on the couch and started to sulk, "Their called carpenters." She said bitterly.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked that chapter (I had a dun time writing it) and how Gabriella and Troy met. I think it's a cute meet to run into someone. Please **review**! 


	5. I See You, You See Me

**AN:** Thanks for all teh great reviews! I really appriciate them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.**

* * *

Chapter 5: I See You, You See Me**

"What do you mean you're not coming to class?" Ashley. Gabriella paced around her room listening to Ashley whine over the speaker phone.

"My mom left so I have to stay here and make sure they do what they're supposed to do." Gabriella stated bluntly and unemotionally.

"Doesn't she know how important these classes are?"

"It doesn't matter if she knows how important they are. She doesn't care!" Gabriella snatched up the receiver and walked out onto her second floor balcony that overlooked the backyard. "All she cares about it selling more houses so we can buy more stuff that we're never going to use."

"Speaking of, aren't the carpenters starting on your back yard today?"

"Yeah, they got here not too long ago." Gabriella looked around the back yard. Eight men were scattered about her backyard with wooden steaks and spray paint in hand. Her eyes landed on one particular crew member. Troy. "Where do I know him from?" she muttered.

"Where do you know who from?" Ashley asked. Gabriella snapped herself back to her friend.

"Uh, no one."

"No. You were totally checking some guy out weren't you?!" She screeched.

"No!" Gabriella defended herself. "Just one of the construction guy's looks familiar, that's all."

"Like Sleeping Beauty you've seen him in a dream or like Spiderman falling in a love with a guy you don't know is your best friend or like you've seen him pass by when were dancing at a club?"

"I don't go to the clubs with you." Gabriella pointed out.

"That's right. Remind me to take you out one of these days."

"No thanks." Gabriella was not a club person. She wasn't very sociable like Ashley, she didn't have amazing sense of style like Mia, she didn't know how to seduce guys like Chloe, and she wasn't comfortable wearing short skirts and belly skirts like Brooke. No, she was definitely better at home than out at a club.

"So…" Ashley hinted like Gabriella should say something else.

"So what? He just looks familiar."

"And I bet he looks hot too."

Gabriella blushed. "Don't you have a dance class to be getting to?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Gabriella opened her mouth to retaliate, but Ashley kept talking, "I'll talk to you later. Love ya! Bye!" Gabriella smiled and hung up her phone, but stayed on her balcony, overlooking the workers.

**--------------------**

Troy sprayed an orange line on the green grass. The heat was intense. For an October day, it sure was hot, but it was always hot in Albuquerque. Troy looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella standing on a balcony. She had spotted him. Troy lifted his hand in a wave, and she returned the favor and immediately headed back into the room connected to the balcony.

"Hey Troy, who's the girl." Denny asked. Troy looked over at his friend. Denny was about a year older than Troy, which made Troy feel a lot better about being on this job.

"That's Gabriella, Karen's daughter." He told his friend.

"You know her?"

"I ran into her when I had to fill the water bottles."

Denny laughed, "The scum job." Troy nodded him head, smiling. "It's a good thing you're coming on these big jobs now because that used to be my job."

Surprised, Troy said, "Really? But you've been working here since you were in High School."

"Doesn't matter. I was the youngest, so I was treated as the rookie."

"That sucks man." Troy sprayed another orange line onto the grass.

"It did, but I got used to it," Denny told him, "So how old?"

"Hunh?" Troy looked up.

"The girl, how old."

"Gabriella? I don't know." Troy scratched his head, how old was Gabriella? "Well, I saw a Chemistry book on the counter that looks exactly like mine, so I would guess she's in college. But why do you care. You have a girlfriend."

"I know, but I was thinking for you."

Troy laughed, "I don't think so. Having a girlfriend isn't really in the picture for me right now."

"Who said anything about a girlfriend?" Denny asked with a smirk on his face.

Troy laughed again, "Now that I might be able to go for." Troy and Denny bumped fist and got back to work. Through out the rest of the day Troy kept checking the balcony to see if Gabriella would show up again, but she never did.

**--------------------**

Gabriella raced into the nearest parking spot. "Oh no!" she complained as she checked her watch. She was never late and here she was racing to get her book bag out of her car and school started ten minutes ago. Gabriella clicked her car lock and raced into the school. The stairs slowed her down a bit, but not by much. Her mom just had to take her car out on Sunday and not fill it up with gas. It's bad enough her mom had made her miss half her dance classes this past week because of the stupid backyard she wants, but now she is making her late for school. Gabriella raced around the corner and smacked into something hard. She bounced back and hit the ground. "Dang it!" She tried to gather her books up.

"I am so sorry."

Gabriella stopped collecting her books. She pushed the hair out of her face and looked up to the person she ran into, "Troy?" She gazed at the man she had been talking to all week; the man who she had been thinking about so much that it caused her to get a B on a math quiz.

Troy looked at the person he knocked over. "Gabriella?" He gazed into her deep brown eyes. The eyes that belonged to the girl who caused him voluntarily fill the water bottles any chance he could get. "What are you doing here?" He asked, stunned to see her at East High. He had a pretty good idea of why she was there, and it wasn't because she wanted to see him. He looked down at her books and saw the Chemistry book he had saw last week. The book that had made him think she was in college.

"I go to school here." She said. Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes. He was the last person she expected to run into at school. She slowly rose to her feet, as did he. Gabriella couldn't break her eyes away from his remarkable blue ones.

Troy's mouth dropped. Gabriella was a High School student. At his old school none the less. "You go to school, here? At East High?" Troy asked. He knew that she did, he just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I'm a senior." Troy let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't a freshman. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I work here." Troy said not being able to look away from her.

Gabriella mouth slightly dropped. How could he work here? She knew almost all the teachers. And he wasn't old enough to be a teacher anyways, was he? She thought he couldn't be older than 21. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I'm the assistant basketball coach. My dad is the head coach."

Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew what to say next.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked that chapter! It might be my last update for a while, since I'm gonig out of town and I don't know if I'll have internet where I'm going. 


	6. Relax, Relapse

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! And I write like crazy on my trip, so I decided I must update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM. (Wish I did because then I would be rich : P Just kidding, kind of)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Relax Relapse**

Gabriella couldn't focus on her mind on anything all day. She sat at her usual lunch table picking at her food. How could Troy work at her school? How could she like someone that worked at her school? No. She didn't like Troy, she couldn't.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella!" Taylor shook her arm. "What's going on? You've been zoned out all day."

"It's nothing." Gabriella lied. She kept her eyes on her salad.

"It's not nothing. You can tell trust me. What's up?" Taylor persisted.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked up at her friend, "You know that guy I told you about? The construction worker that looked really familiar?" Taylor shook her head. "Well, I found out why he looked so familiar. He's the assistant basketball coach."

Taylor looked less surprised than Gabriella thought she would, "Coach Bolton's son?"

"Yeah. I mean, I knew he was older than me, but I just-"

Taylor cut her off, "never expected him to work here?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Yeah…" she turned her attention back to her food. She knew that she shouldn't be too upset that Troy works at her school, but she couldn't help it. How could she be having feelings for someone four years older than her? Gabriella tried to eat her daily salad, but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Troy.

**--------------------**

"She's 17, so what? She's still nice to talk to and she's a cool person. A little scatter brained sometimes, but she seems smart. And I don't know her that well anyways, so why should it matter. I've known her for a week; one measly week. So things shouldn't change between us? Do we even have a norm? Did I just say norm? God, I must be loosing my mind." Troy looked around the empty locker room. He was completely alone. "And I'm talking to an empty locker room. I must be going insane." Troy sighed and took a seat on the one of the benches. He tried to keep him mind off of Gabriella, but he was interrupted by the end of school bell. "Just what I need; hearing my team talk about their girlfriends… who go to this school with Gabriella…" He sighed and tried to shake him mind of her once again as he heard the team barge through the door.

"Hey CT!" Troy turned around and greeted the team. CT was a nickname they had given him last year. It stood for Coach Troy. Troy decided, the second they gave him his new nickname, that it was 10 times better than any of his older ones: Captain, Superstar, Hoops Dude, the list goes on and on.

"Hey guys." He smiled.

"Where you been lately?" Another guy asked him. Troy suddenly realized that the team didn't know about his connection with Gabriella. Did the guys even know Gabriella? How could they not know her, she was so beautiful and kind…

"I've got another job. It pays more and it has some other… benefits that I like." Troy mentally slapped himself. He needed to stop thinking about Gabriella.

"CT, you can't be leaving us! It's just not right." A different teammate said. The guy was Brad, a senior and the captain. "Even though it was a little weird when you went from my teammate to my coach in, like, two years, it wouldn't be the same if you left midseason."

"We're still in preseason. And I'm not going anywhere. Not yet at least."

The team moaned and groaned for Troy to stay until they had to get ready. Then they went back to their usual locker room talk: girls. Troy decided that he'd rather not listen to them and retired to his dad's office. He sat alone in his dad's office, urging himself not to listen to them or give them any advice from his high school days. Troy forced himself to think about his two courses that he was practically failing: Calculus and Chemistry. His new job was taking a toll on his classes as well as his assistant coaching job.

"And did you see how fine Gabriella was looking today?" Troy's head snapped up. He had never heard his team talk about Gabriella, or he never noticed until now. He felt himself walk towards the cracked door and listen to their conversation.

"Who's Gabriella?"

"You know her; the really smart chick with the long brown hair?"

"The dancer?"

"Yeah! That's her."

"She's all that and a bag of chips!"

"Wait, wait, wait, she's a dancer?"

"Yeah she's James's partner. How lucky is he? He gets to hold her as close as humanly possible for, like, 3 hours a day."

"I wouldn't mind to hold her, but not on the dance floor; if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I hear ya man! I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

"Since when do you commit to anyone?"

"Especially an AP girl?"

"But she's an AP girl with a slammin' body who wears tiny outfits as she shakes her ass on a stage."

Troy closed the door. Is this what his team thought of sweet, charming Gabriella? Was she really sweet and charming? Was his impression of her completely wrong? Troy's head started to spin. Fro the first time that day he was glad he didn't have to work at her house.

**--------------------**

Gabriella laid with her head at the foot of her bed. Holding her pillow beneath her chin she looked her head friends, who were scattered about her room. Ashley and Chloe occupied the couch at one end of her room, Brooke had her seat in one of Gabriella's few bean bags, and Mia had spread herself out on the white, carpeted floor using Gabriella's giant stuffed frog as a pillow. Her friends had invited themselves over for an impromptu slumber party to help Gabriella feel better. She hadn't told anyone about Troy or what she thought she was feeling towards him, but her friends had noticed her usually shy persona had taken a deep plunge into a lack of talking or smiling. No one was talking or making eye contact when the boys walked in. First James closely followed by Matt, Tom, Nate, and Chris.

"Gabs, you sure your mom is cool with all of us staying over?" James asked as he threw his bag on the ground and took a seat on the couch. Tom followed and also took a seat on the navy blue coach while Chris grabbed a bean bag and Matt and Nate joined Mia on the floor.

"It will be fine. She'll be in San Diego until Thursday." She mumbled.

The group of friends was quiet once more. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock. Everyone was disturbed by the silence, but only Nate spoke up.

"Is the quietness creeping anyone else out? I mean you girls are usually loud and crazy and wild."

Ashley threw a pillow at him, "We are trying to make Gabi feel better, not through a party."

"Gabs, tell us what is up. You've barely said a word all day." Mia asked in a comforting voice.

"I've just had a lot on my mind today. That's it."

Nate leaned over to Matt, "Do we really need to be here for this?"

Ashley threw another pillow at him. "Nate be quiet!" she ordered and turned her attention back to Gabriella, "Does it have to do with a boy?"

"Okay, now I know we don't have to be here for this." Nate groaned not wanting to hear the girls talk about boys.

"Just go down to the kitchen and get something to eat if you don't want to be here." Brooke snapped at her partner. Nate pushed himself off the ground and left Gabriella's room. The rest of the boys follow. The girls rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to Gabriella.

"Who's the guy?" They all asked interestedly.

Gabriella turned slightly pink, "He's no one."

"Oh come on Gabi, you have to give us more than that! Chloe moaned hungry for gossip. "Did you meet him at school, the studio, the mall, a club?"

"I don't go to clubs." Gabriella pointed out, "But if you guys really want to make me feel better you will just stop talking about it."

"Done!" Ashley declared, "Now let's go see what the boys are up to." The five girls made their way down stairs and into Gabriella's familiar open kitchen and living room. "What are you ordering?" she asked noticing the take out menus scatters across the counter as Tom talked into a phone.

"Well we couldn't decide between pizza, Chinese, hot dogs, or Mexican, so we ordered everything." James explained.

"And we ordered the usual desserts from Cathy's Creations." Chris added. The girls sighed.

"It's going to be another one of those nights isn't it?" Gabriella asked referring to anytime the 10 of them were together for longer than 10 hours. Every time they were the guys ordered massive amounts of different kinds of food that was always eaten even, no matter how much there was. Gabriella looked at her friends, they were nodding. "It'll go set up the X-box."

"Yeah!" the guys and girls cheered. Gabriella smiled. If anything was going to get her mind off Troy it was going to be spending hours with her friends eating fatty foods, playing video games, and watching really bad movies, and then crashing on the closest soft item you could find. She loved her friends.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hoped you like it! Reviews are love and the mor eI get the faster I update. 


	7. Morning After

**AN:** I was in such a good mood today, I had to update! And thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I'm glad people like this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes focused on the pile of take out cartons that over flowed the coffee table. She weakly lifted herself to sitting position and realized she spent the night on the couch in one of the living rooms. Her friends were scatters all over the room, all still sleeping. Gabriella yawned and tried to stand up to start the coffee, but she couldn't. Gabriella tried to stand up again, but she was forced back down. Confused she looked down and saw Chris's inactive body lying on top of her. "I really must be out of it." She muttered and carefully lifted the boy off of her lap. Gabriella cautiously walked around her friends, empty food containers, and video game cases as she left the room. The walk from the room to the kitchen seemed to take her hours. As the kitchen came into focus Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. Someone was rummaging through her refrigerator. Trying not to panic she looked around for something to protect herself. She settled on an umbrella that was resting on a coat rack. Gripping the umbrella as hard as she could Gabriella slowly approached the man, "Stop right there!" she yelled; the panic in her voice rung through the kitchen. The man spun around. Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and swung the umbrella as hard as she could at the man. He was fast and ducked her lethal swing.

"Gabriella it's me!" The man yelled.

She opened one of her eyes, still gripping the umbrella, and saw a terrified Troy standing before her with a cheese stick hanging out his mouth and various items of food in his hands. She sighed and opened her other eye loosening her grip on the umbrella. "Troy you scared me half to death." She said, breathing deeply.

"I could say the same thing about you." He said also breathing heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She set the umbrella on the counter and leaned against it.

"It's almost noon." He told her, his heart racing from the scare, but also racing from the fact this is the first time he's seen her since the ran into each other the day earlier.

"It is?" she moaned. Troy shook his head yes. She slammed her head down on the counter. She couldn't believed that the first time she saw him since their awkward encounter she was wearing sweats, had messed up hair, smeared make–up and most likely rancid breath. She lifted her head back up hoping that he wasn't noticing any of the flaws that embodied her at that moment. He was leaning against the counter, chewing on an apple. "Wait, why are you here?"

Troy was taken aback, "I work here." He said, unsure if that was the right answer to give to her. Troy studied her, she was mesmerizing. Even though she obviously slept in her clothes, she still looked amazing.

"But my mom thinks I am at school and she wouldn't leave you guys at the house alone."

"Oh." Troy said, letting out a breath. "She sent someone to 'watch after us.' He's in the backyard."

Gabriella walked over to the glass door that led to the backyard. Sitting in the corner of the yard was a small, timid man, typing away at his keyboard. "Oh. Clifford."

"He's very jumpy." Troy said. Gabriella jumped a little as he spoke. His voice was directly behind her, very close to her. She head Troy let out a low, rumbling laugh, "Kind of like that."

Gabriella felt her face turn a deep shade of red as she stood in his shadow. "I should go get ready for school." She hurriedly scurried away from his back to her friends.

Troy, smirking, watched Gabriella quickly make her way down a hallway. That wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

Gabriella walked down the hallway and didn't look back. She was mortified, but she hoped she hid it well enough for him to talk to her again. She walked back into the living room and saw all of her friends in the same position that she left them in.

"It's only been two minutes?" she said quietly as she looked at the clock. "It feels like it's been two hours."

Gabriella started to wake each of her friends. The boys first. She thought if she sent her guy friends into the kitchen soon enough, they would impress Troy. She hoped they might show him that even though she is in High School, she knew how to party, even though she knew nothing about partying.

**--------------------**

Gabriella glanced at her clock. "12:30, I am good." She looked back herself in the mirror. She had managed to shower, redo her makeup and hair, and dress herself reasonably cute in an half an hour. She walked down the stairs and into her kitchen and saw the rest of her friends sitting. The girls were texting, the guys were eating. Her girl friends were all in her clothes and her guy friends were all in clothes that had left at her house before and forgot to pick up. Gabriella herself wore light stonewash jeans, a black tank top with a cropped, white, zip up sweater. "Hurry up and eat guys, we have to go to school."

"Why even bother?" James asked with a mouthful of cereal. She was surprised that they found enough for all five of them.

"Yeah, we only have two hours left anyways." Chris added.

"And some of us have to go all the way to West High." Tom put in his thoughts as well.

"We're going to school." Gabriella decided. "Leave your bowls and the maid will get it when she comes later." She started to shuffle her friends out her front door.

Chloe and Mia hopped into Chloe's car, "You coming Gabs?" Mia asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I have to lock up. I'll take me own car."

The girls started to move out of the long, brick driveway when James and Chris ran after them, "Wait up! We need a ride!" the two boys jumped into the car, not bothering to open the doors.

"You're shoes better be clean." Chloe warned them. Those are the last words Gabriella heard them say before they drove off to school. Following them out of the driveway was Tom driving himself, Matt, Nate, and Brooke to West High across town. Last was Ashley who was driving herself home. She has been home schooled since 8th grade.

Gabriella ran back into the house and ran into Troy as he was leaving.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Troy chuckled as his hands held Gabriella's slender arms to keep her from falling over.

She gazed up into his mesmerizing cobalt eyes. "It's not so bad." She blurted out. She immediately turned a deep shade of red.

Troy laughed at what she had said, "You're right." He said. He was partly trying to make her feel better, but he also agreed with her.

Gabriella's mouth hung a little. He was being so nice to her… "So, uh, where are you going?" she asked as she regained control of her voice.

"I have to go to East High. Assistant coaching, you know." He said. He hated that he was forced to bring up that he worked at the place she went to school. Even though she had only found out yesterday, it had felt like weeks.

"Yeah, I'm going to school too." Gabriella said. She glanced at her arms. She noticed that he was still holding onto her.

Troy saw Gabriella's quick glance to her arms. He quickly let go of her. His hands burned from touching her for so long, "I figured you were. So you're friends sure cleared out fast." He was horrible at small talk and he knew it.

"Yeah, they all went ahead. But I think I'll still beat them. I have a feeling Chris and James will convince Chloe to stop for doughnuts."

Troy let out another one of his deep chuckles. He always laughed and smiled when he was around Gabriella. "So you need a ride? I mean since we are both heading over there, there isn't really a reason for both of us to drive…"

Gabriella had lost her voice again. Had Troy seriously just asked her to ride in his car with him? It was at least a ten minute drive to East High. They hadn't spent more than five minutes together at one time. Troy always had to go back to work or Gabriella had to go to dance or to study. "Yeah. A ride would be great." She stumbled over her words a bit, but she hoped that was the only thing bad that happened with her voice when she was in the car with him. Gabriella quickly locked up her house, grabbed her backpack and followed Troy to his truck. For ten minutes, nobody else in the world existed but them.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hoped that was a good chapter for everyone! 


	8. Let’s Take a Ride

**Chapter 8: Let's Take a Ride **

Gabriella was on a cloud for the rest of the day. As she sat through the two classes she hadn't missed her mind was replaying everything that had happened in the car ride to the school…

"_So Gabriella can I ask you a question?" Troy asked as he drove down the road. A nervous Gabriella turned to look at him. He held one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift. He turned his head to face her meeting her gaze for only a second before turning his attention back to the road._

"_Shoot." She answered._

"_What does your mom do? I mean your house is amazing and both of your cars are incredible." He asked. _

"_She's in real estate." Gabriella said simply. She saw Troy's face. He knew there was more it than that, but he wasn't going to push it. "You ever heard of GMT Realty?"_

_Troy shook his head, "Who hasn't? It's the biggest realty company this side of the Mississippi."_

"_Well the 'M' stands for Montez." Gabriella saw Troy's mouth drop in awe out of the corner of her eye. That was the usual reaction she got when people found out about her mom's job. "Throughout college my mom worked at New Mexico Realty and when she finally graduated two of her friends asked her if she wanted to get on their new company. Eight years later they over took her old company and were the largest company this side of the Mississippi River and they've been going strong ever since." Gabriella took a deep breath as she finished. She was sure Troy would think she was just some spoiled brat who lived in a fabulous house and drove a fabulous car and only hung out with other rich and fabulous people._

_But all he said was, "What about your dad?" Gabriella was quiet. Troy quickly tried to save himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

"_No," she said, "It's okay. Um, my dad is a chef. When I was about eleven my parents split up and he moved to L.A. and now he is one of the most respected and sought after chefs on the west coast."_

"_I'm sorry your parents split up." He said. She studied the side of his face. He was truly sorry that that had happened to her._

"_Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Gabriella said with a small smile._

_Troy stopped the car at a red light and turned his attention to Gabriella. He just stared at her with a small smile holding place on his face._

"_Troy?" she asked. Gabriella noticed his expression hadn't changed since he turned to look at her._

"_Yeah?" he asked back, his expression never changing._

"_It's a green light." Gabriella pointed to the traffic light that glowed green in front of them._

_Gabriella could tell he was feeling slightly stupid as he put his foot on the gas and glided past the intersection. Gabriella was thankful that he tried to keep the rest of the conversation light the rest of the way to the school._

"_You get to park in the staff parking lot?" Gabriella exclaimed as he pulled his car into a parking spot in the front of the school._

"_Well, I am staff." He pointed out. Both Troy and Gabriella had forgotten about their age difference when they were talking._

"_Yeah…I guess so." Gabriella didn't say much as they walked into the school together. They stopped when they reached her class. "Well…"_

"_Hey what are your friend's names? The ones that go here." Troy asked._

_Gabriella was taken aback. "Uh, James Grant, Chris Allen, Chloe Christenson, and Mia Roberts."_

"_I'll excuse you all when I check in at the office." Troy said with a smirk._

_Gabriella was stunned, "Wow, Troy that is so," she wanted to say sweet, "nice of you. Thanks." Gabriella smiled. A real smile._

"_Don't mention it." He lightly brushed his hand against her arm, "I'll catch you later." With those last words he turned away and Gabriella melted. No boy had ever done something that sweet for her in the short amount of time that they had known each other. _

After letting her thoughts wander on Troy for the rest of the class period, Gabriella realized that school was over. Stunned, she picked up all of her books and headed out of her sixth period class. How could she have done so little, yet so much that day? Gabriella was ready to go. She knew she had plenty of homework to do.

"Where were you today?"

Gabriella jumped. She looked to her right and saw Taylor. She carried an arm full of books just as Gabriella did. "Oh, I kind of had a long night and missed the first half of the day." she explained. Gabriella tried to use as little detail as possible because she knew that Taylor wouldn't approve of her staying up half the night eating crap and playing video games.

"If you need any of my notes you can copy them after practice." Taylor offered.

"Practice?" Gabriella disregarded her friend's generous offer.

"The academic Decathlon team. Practices start up again today. You didn't forget, did you?"

Gabriella's mouth opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out, "Un, no. I didn't forget. I just temporarily failed to remember to overlook putting the team out of my mind." She stammered out. Taylor gave her 'the look.' The look that says she isn't buying it. "I forgot."

Taylor sighed and smiled, "That's okay. I know you have stuff going on." She sympathized. "But right now we have practice." She pulled her arm into class number 104. Gabriella smiled and graciously followed her. This was her favorite thing about school. Getting to spend time with her friends and show off her smarts at the same time.

**-------------------**

She walked out of the front doors of the school and glanced at her watch. It read 5:30. She had missed the last bus home by 10 minutes. Gabriella sighed and dug through her book bag searching for her phone.

"Oh come on, you have to be here somewhere!" she groaned as she sifted through books, papers, pens, and items she didn't use or recognize. She slammed her bag down on the ground and knelt beside it to get a better look inside. "I am going to get to you sooner or later so you might as well come now!"

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" A deep sensual voice towered over her.

Startled she wrenched her neck back to see who was behind her. "Hi Troy." She smiled.

"Having a little trouble?"

Gabriella turned her attention back to her bag, "I can't find my phone and I didn't drive today, so I'm stuck. Unless you could…"

"Come on." He urged. Troy made his way to his truck knowing that Gabriella was close behind him. He had loved the time that they had spent together earlier that day. There was so much that he wanted to know about her, but he knew he would have to give her time to get used to him. "So, how was school?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Uh, it was okay. I had a lot of fun at practice."

"Dance." Troy stated. He was sure she was talking about dance practice.

"No, practice for the academic decathlon. I'm on the team." Gabriella didn't want to tell him she was on the team. She knew that smart girls were a total turn off, especially to jock guys.

"So you're a dancer and a smart girl." Troy said, amazed. Gabriella shook her head yes. "You sure are something." Gabriella blushed and Troy noticed. He didn't mean to embarrass her, but he did think she look cute when her face flushed. Could someone this sweet and shy be what his team said she was? Troy needed to find out. "So what kind of dancing do you do?"

"Well there aren't that many kinds of dancing I haven't done. Right now I'm taking classes in hip hop, tap, jazz, ballet, lyrical, cheer, a few different types of ballroom. But then I have my competition dances and there are 5 of those not including my showcase and my friend's showcases."

Troy's head was spinning. He didn't have a clue about what she was talking about. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind came up blank.

"I dance a lot." Gabriella said, blushing again.

"It sounds like it." Troy said causing Gabriella to let out her high pitched laugh. Troy matched it with his low rumbling laugh.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you all liked it! Please review. 


	9. My, Oh My

**AN:** Oh mh gosh...18 reviews! Thanks to all of you so much for leaving me so many fantabulous reviews! I love that you all love this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: My, Oh My**

Troy laid on his couch in his apartment just staring at the ceiling. He heard someone burst through his door. He didn't move.

"What's up man? You called me saying you need to talk asap." Chad said. Chad was Troy's best friend. They had been best friends since Troy could remember. He could talk to his curly haired friend about anything.

Troy sat up and looked at his friend raiding his fridge. "Dude! Could you not stuff your face when I'm talking to you?"

"You sounded kind of freaked out on the phone so I rushed right over. No time to stop for a burger." He said with a mouthful of food.

"I called you on Tuesday. It's Friday." Troy pointed out.

"So I had more important things to do. I'm here now, aren't I? So what's up?" he asked as he put another item of food in his mouth.

"I have a small problem and I really don't know what to do."

"What else is new? Your life is full of problems."

Troy glared at his friend, "It's a girl problem smart ass."

"You've never had one of those." Chad stated the obvious.

"I know, so can you help?" Troy was now pacing around his living room

"I'm here for you man."

"Good." Troy took a deep breath. "I like this girl, but there would be some complications if we were to ever get together." Chad looked up from his food. He was interested. "She is about four years younger than me."

Chad choked on whatever was in his mouth. "She's in High School?"

"She's a senior!" Troy said trying to defend his feelings towards Gabriella. "And she's really nice and smart. She's a little random sometimes and she is definitely unique, but we just click. And she is absolutely gorgeous."

"But she is in High School." He stated.

Troy sighed. "Yeah. What should I do?"

"Well, I'm not going to say I like or approve of you liking her because I don't." Chad stated bluntly. "I don't want my best friend playing babysitter when he is supposed to be having the time of his life parting with his buds. But it's like when you wanted to do that singing thing. I supported you then and I'll support you now because you're my best friend and that's what best friends do."

"Chad, you have been absolutely no help." Troy said. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised about Chad's lack of help. Chad wasn't much of an advice person.

"And that is also what best friends do. Give you no help and confuse you even more." Chad slapped Troy on the back. "I got class now, but call me later and we'll go to Ace's tonight. Help you clear your mind."

Troy sighed heavily, "I don't know man. Maybe I should just stay home tonight."

"No." Chad declared, "You are coming to Aces with me, Zeke, and Jason tonight. Call me later." Chad left his apartment leaving Troy more confused.

**--------------------**

"We're here!" Ashley yelled as she and Brooke burst through the front doors of Gabriella's house. "And ready to get you ready for a night on the town!"

"I thought we were going to a club?" Brooke said. Gabriella chuckled a little. She loved Brooke, she really did, but that girl was a little slow sometimes.

"We are…" Ashley said, holding in her temper.

"You guys are a little early." Gabriella said. "It's only 7:00. Don't you guys usually wait until 10 or 11 to go out?

"Yes we do. And we will tonight, but we decided that part of our deal includes us getting to dress you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gabriella interrupted. "Our deal was that I would go out with you tonight if you two would stop bugging me about Troy and going to a club. You guys 'slutting' me up was not part of the deal."

"And we wont make you sluty. We'll make you sexy. Now come on!" Ashley grabbed Gabriella's arm and pulled her up to her bedroom. Brooke and Ashley dropped a pair of duffle bags onto the bed. "Now if we can't find something for you to wear in your closet we both brought some other options."

"But first thing first," Brooke started, "where is your fake ID?"

"When did I get a fake ID?" Gabriella asked. She couldn't recall ever getting a fake ID.

"Remember, on your sixteenth birthday?" Brooke said. It quickly jogged Gabriella's memory.

"Oh yeah…I got a real drivers license in the morning and a fake one at night."

"Exactly. Now help us look Amelia." Ashley ordered. Amelia Perkins was the name on her fake ID. Gabriella had only used it once: the night that she had gotten it. However, her dance friends used theirs almost every weekend and her school friends hadn't ever though of possibly getting a fake ID, yet alone using one.

"You sure this is only was you'll stop bugging me?" Gabriella groaned.

"Positive. Now do you think you would have put it in your closet or next to your bed?"

**--------------------**

The three friends walked through the crowded club, making their way to the bar. Gabriella tugged at her very small skirt trying to get it to cover more of her legs. Brooke and Ashley (or Cynthia and Stacy according to the bouncers and the bar tenders) had dressed her in a micro mini jean skirt that barely covered what a skirt needed to cover and a small black and burgundy tank top, with a jutting neck line, that didn't reach past her belly button no matter how hard she tugged. That was all paired with a pair of strappy 4 inch heels, dark eye makeup, a lip color that actually matched really nicely with the rest of her outfit, and wavy hair messed up just enough to look sexy.

"Rule number one, no tugging at your clothes." Ashley said pulled Gabriella's hands away from the hem of her skirt.

"Rules? You never said anything about rules." Gabriella said trying to balance in her heels.

"Rule number two, you have to have a few drinks with us." Brooke said, ignoring Gabriella's protest.

"Now wait a minute-"

"And rule number three," Ashley interrupted, "You have to dance a little bit."

"I don't dance." Gabriella said bluntly.

"Excuse me? Who has been dancing with us since she was three? And who is wobbling is 4 inch heels? Gabs stop that!" Ashley ordered. "You have been wearing heels since you were ten. You should know how to walk in them."

"I have been dancing in heels since I was ten. Walking is a whole different story." Gabriella told her friends. "And if I agree to your rules do you promise to never make me to this again?"

"Were not making you do anything. You agreed to it." Brooke told Gabriella.

"Against my will." Gabriella shot back.

"You still agreed to it."

"Reluctantly."

"But these means no more bugging you, so…" Brooke grabbed two shot glasses full of a clear liquid and handed one to Gabriella. "Bottoms up!"

**--------------------**

Troy sat at the bar looking at the drink in his hands.

"Come on Troy, get in the spirit! There are plenty of girls to choose from tonight." Chad said, trying to get his friend pumped up.

"I'm just not in the party mood tonight." He tried to explain. "Maybe I should just go…"

"Troy." Jason came up behind him and pushed him back into the stool. "Over there is a pair of blonde twins who have been checking you out all night! Now, the Troy I know wouldn't waste hole the night sitting at the bar, he would be getting his freak on with the hottest girl in the club!"

"Jason, trust me. If this was any other night I would. But I'm just not in the mood tonight."

"Fine." Chad said handing him another drink. "But you aren't allowed to leave until one unless you are with a girl."

"Guys." Troy protested.

"No, that's the rule." Chad told him, "Now Zeke has already found a girl tonight, so that tells you how easy the girls are tonight."

Troy sighed. There was no use in arguing with them. He wasn't leaving until one since he wasn't interested in any girl in there. And he was totally into a seventeen year old. Troy swallowed his drink in one gulp and waved his hand for another one.

An hour had passed and Troy hadn't moved or had another drink. He sat at his spot at the bar picking at the peanuts that the bar tender had placed in front of him. He had been asked to dance plenty of times that night, but he refused each of the offers against his friend's suggestions. This night wasn't loosening him up, it was making him more tense.

"Hey sexy, let's dance." A sultry voice said behind him. Troy felt a slender body press up against his back, small hands on his shoulders. He turned around to face the girl. He was about to reject the offer, but he stopped. The girl was beyond hot, she was drop dead gorgeous. She wore a small skirt that flaunted her long, slender legs and a top that showed off plenty of cleavage that would make any guy, including Troy, do anything for her. His eyes were soon drawn to her showing stomach. In the middle of her slender frame was a jeweled belly button ring. This girl was the kind of girl that Troy always went after. There was only one word that could have possible come out of his mouth.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all liked it! And to everyone who knows me you guys know that I couldn't go too long without bringing Chad into the story right? lol. I don't know when I can update again...but you know the drill, please review! 


	10. Look After You

**Chapter 10: Look After You.**

"Gabs who knew you were such a drinker!" Brooke exclaimed as Gabriella finished her sixth drink. Gabriella had turned out to be the life of the party shocking both Ashley and Brooke.

"Oh I can drink with the worst of them." Gabriella stuttered as she waved for another drink.

"You mean the best?" Brooke laughed.

Gabriella scrunched up her face, 'Yeah, that's it!" she exclaimed.

"So Gabriella you gonna come out with us more often?" Ashley asked.

A massive smile appeared on Gabriella face, "Oh yeah."

Both of her friends laughed. They knew she wouldn't remember most of the night the next morning.

"So you ready to dance?" Ashley asked as looked around the club, "There are a lot of good prospects tonight."

"Like him!" Brooke said excitedly pointing to another section of the bar. "I would mind a piece of tall brooding boy."

Both Ashley and Brooke spun around. "I think I'm going to ask him to dance." Ashley declared.

Gabriella's face slightly fell. Sitting at the bar was the man of her affection. The man that had managed to steel her heart in less than a month. Troy. "No!" she said as Ashley started to make her way over to Troy. Both of her friends looked at her in shock. "I'm going to go dance with him." Gabriella declared. She couldn't let Ashley or any other girl dance with Troy. He was her Troy.

"Seriously?" Ashley asked, eyes wide. Gabriella shook her head yes and straighten out her tiny outfit. "Well go for it!" she said. Ashley was glad that her friend was becoming more social, even though it took a lot of drinks to get her to that point.

Gabriella strutted over to where Troy was sitting. Many eyes followed her, but she only cared if one pair of eyes fell on her. "Hey sexy, let's dance." She said in what hoped to be a sultry voice.

Troy spun around to face her. Gabriella saw three of him for a moment, but soon they all merged into one surprised guy.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

"Dance with me." She said grabbing his arm.

Troy didn't move. What was she doing here? Gabriella was four years too young to be here and she didn't seem like the kind to sneak in. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, Amelia Perkins let me in." Gabriella said, amusing herself. "Now come and dance with me Tory. Please?" she pouted a bit.

He sighed. "One slow dance."

Gabriella's face lit up with a smile and took his hand. She led his out to the dance floor, a slow song was playing. She rested her arms on hid shoulders and he placed his hands nervously on her hips. They slowly swayed to the music inching closer together as the song progressed. Troy tried not to think about how nice it felt to have Gabriella's body pressed against his. He tried not to look at her; she was only 17.

"Hey Troy?" She asked quietly, gazed up at him.

Troy kept his gaze above her, "Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, feeling hurt. "You won't look me in the eye."

He was forced to look down at her. His eyes fell upon hers. Their gazed were locked until Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy.

He was shocked. In the short time he had known her eh would have never thought she would do something like that. Troy slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. Gabriella open her mouth slightly, which caused Troy to push her away. Gabriella looked up his, surprised and hurt.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked sternly. He knew he had tasted alcohol on her breath.

"Maybe just a little bit." Gabriella said in a small voice. Even drunk, she knew that Troy was mad.

"How much is a little bit?"

"I don't know. But, Troy don't you like me?" Gabriella said desperately.

"I have to get you out of here." He declared taking her hands from his shoulders, leading her to the front door.

'No!" Gabriella yelled trying to keep her ground. She was wobbling without Troy to lean on, "I want to stay here." Gabriella fell into Troy, unable to keep her balance.

Troy sighed and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her out of the club and to his apartment.

"Was that Gabriella?" Ashley exclaimed as she saw her friend being carried out of the club.

"Yeah, who was she with?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I might be wrong, but it looked like hot construction guy." Ashley said. "Let's go." She and Brooke tried to make their way though the crowd.

"Looks like Troy is going to get lucky!" Ashley stopped and turned to see who was talking about Troy.

"You know Troy?" she interrogated. Ashley looked at the two guys standing in front of her. One had long, curly hair and the other had a buzz cut.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The curly hair guy asked.

"That was my friend he just carried out. What is he going to do with her?" Ashley's voice was stern and serious.

"Troy's a good guy. He won't do anything. He'll probably just take her to his apartment." The guy said in the same light hearted tone.

"Take me to his apartment." She ordered.

"Why should I?" he shot back.

"It's either take me their or loose a kidney." She threatened. "You're choice."

Chad looked into the eyes of the blonde bombshell who was threatening him. He had never met a girl who was so fierce. He reluctantly led the two girls out of the club and walked them silently down the street to Troy's apartment complex. "Well, here it is. What are you going to do, break down the door and rescue your friend?"

"You say this Troy is a good guy?" Ashley asked, not taking her eyes off of the complex.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

Ashley sighed heavily, "Okay." She turned to Brooke, he was just as concerned about Gabriella as she was, "We know where she is. Let's grab a hotel close by so we can keep an eye on her."

"Make sure to use your fake IDs. The hotels around here don't rent out rooms to anyone under 21." The curly hair boy told them. Ashley mouth dropped. "You guys can't be older that 18, right?"

Ashley ignored his comment, "Thanks for your help." She said sincerely. She grabbed Brooke's and the two girls walked to the nearest hotel.

Chad watched the two girls leave. He shook his head, smiling. "Troy has no idea what he just got himself into. If that girl is anything like her friend he's in a lot of trouble."

Jason laughed. "Yeah. That blonde chick seemed worse than Monica. And I thought that Monica was as bad as they got."

"We all did." Chad started walking in the opposite way to the girls. "Let's get back to the dorm. I got an early morning class tomorrow."

Jason looked at his watch. "Make that today. It's almost one."

"Awe, damn it," Chad groaned. "I got class in five hours."

"Sucks to be you."

**---------------------**

Troy carried Gabriella up the stairs. She may look small, but carrying her twenty blocks and up two freights of stairs was starting to take a lot out of him. He masterfully managed to open the door while still holding an unconscious Gabriella. He walked through his small living room and into his bedroom, placing her on the bed. He gazed down at her. Even with the heavy make-up and showing clothes, she looked helpless and fragile. Troy pulled the sheets over her small body and set out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for her when she woke up. He took one last look at her and sighed. "Sweet dreams Gabriella." Hw whispered and quietly shut the door On his living room floor he saw Gabriella's phone vibrating. He was surprised that it hadn't fallen sooner.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where's Gabriella?" a girls voice shouted through the receiver. He glanced at the caller ID. _Ashley_.

"She's sleeping." He told her calmly.

"Well for your sake, Troy, you better hope he's okay or you'll be going clubbing in a wheelchair." She threatened and hung up the phone.

Troy looked at the phone. Gabriella sure had some serious friends. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of the hall closet and made himself comfortable on the couch. Troy quickly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked that chapter and please review! Also, I would love it if you guys could check out my other story He Said She Said. It' a little different than this one, but I would still like you guys to tell me what you think about it. 


	11. We Had Something

**Chapter 11: We Had Something**

Gabriella woke up to a loud thumping. She sat up and looked around the strange room. She didn't where she was, but she was in the same uncomfortable clothes as last night. That was a good sign, but the thumping continued. She held her head only to find out the thumping came from inside her head. She sighed and looked around the room once more. On the edge of the bed laid a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. They looked more comfortable than what she was currently wearing. Gabriella changed and walked into a small living room. She saw a drooling man sleeping on the couch. The closer she looked, the more familiar he looked. Gabriella kneeled down to the man's face and saw that it was Troy. "He gave up his bed for me." She whispered softly. When she talked the thumping in her head got louder, so she decided that talking was a very bad idea. When she stood up the world started to spin, making her sit on the closest thing she could. Gabriella sat on the edge of the couch, trying not to sit in her savior.

"Troy, we have got to talk!" someone yelled as they barged through the door. Gabriella held her head and moaned quietly.

"Oh sorry." The man said softly. Gabriella looked up at him. He had long curly hair bouncing every which way. Just watching him walk to the fridge made her dizzy. "So you're the girl Troy carried out of the bar last night." He noted while putting a piece of pizza into his mouth. Gabriella shook her head, hoping it would make him stop talking. "Well, you have some really loyal friends." He chewed on the pizza, "And that blonde chick, whoo, she's looking out for you and doesn't care who is in her way." Gabriella just looked at the frizzy haired man stuff his face. "Well, I see you're, well, hung over. So I'll get out of your way and let you go back to sleep. Tell Troy I stopped by if you can remember." The man waved goodbye and left the apartment slamming the door. Troy didn't flinch, but Gabriella cringed at the loud noise. She decided to take the man's advice and go back to sleep. She managed to make her way back to the bedroom before falling down and into a deep sleep.

The next time she woke, it was to the smell of food. The thumping in her head had gone away, but a headache had taken its place. She wandered into the living room that was connected to a small kitchen. She saw that the couch was empty. Confused on where Troy could be, she stood there looking at the couch.

"Morning." A happy voice said behind her. She slowly turned around to see Troy standing at a small counter preparing a plate of food. "You seem a little hung over." He noted.

"Just a little." She said quietly and took a seat on the couch. She saw her phone sitting in the side table, she grabbed it and held it in her lap. "Curly hair stopped by." She said as Troy brought a tray of food over to her. He took a seat net to her on the couch,

"I know. And his name is Chad." Troy told her. He saw Gabriella staring at her food.

"What is it?" she asked with an unchanging expression on her face.

"Hangover food." She gave Troy an uneasy look. "Trust me, just eat it."

Gabriella took the fork and cut into the macaroni and cheese topped pancake. She slowly put the food in her mouth and swallowed it. A disgusted look appeared on her face. "It is so gross, yet so good." She said amazed.

Troy laughed. "Well that is the definition of hang over food." He softened his face and looked at the girl sitting net to him. Even hung over she looked beautiful. "Hey Gabriella, can I ask you something."

"Go ahead." She shoveled in another bite.

"Why did you go the club."

Gabriella stopped eating, "I made a deal with Ashley and Brooke. If I let them take me out once then they couldn't bug me about not going out with them."

"But why did you get drunk?" he questioned.

"Well, it's not like I planned on it. It's just one drink led to another and there I was."

"It just doesn't seem like you." Troy said quietly.

"Why did you rescue me?"

Troy took a deep breath, "Because I didn't want to see you get hurt. I care about you. Even though I know I shouldn't."

"Why shouldn't you?" Gabriella question fiercely. She was hurt. When Troy didn't speak her eyes started to glisten with fresh tears.

"Gabriella.." Troy started, but she cut him off.

"No Troy, I get it. It wouldn't work out between us. I just though that since you kissed me back last night that you felt something real between us, but I guess that was a High School mistake." She got up from the couch and make her was towards the door, trying to hold back tears.

"Gabriella, come on." Troy tried to stop her from leaving.

"No Troy. It's okay. I'll just stay out of your way and you can go back to spending time with people your own age." Gabriella ripped open his front door clutching her phone as the tears started to stream down her face.

Troy stood in his living room. "God Troy, you're such an idiot!" he yelled at himself.

**--------------------**

Gabriella knocked on room number 357. That was the room that Ashley had told her that she and Brooke had gotten last night when she called, crying.

"Gabi!" Brooke swung open the door and engulfed Gabriella in a hug. Gabriella gave into the hug and quietly cried into Brooke's shoulder.

"I thought he liked me B, I really did." Gabriella said softly.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay Gabi." She said softly. Brooke may not be the smartest of her friends, but she was sure good at comforting.

"So come in and tell us about it, or not tell us, whatever." She said as she ushered Gabriella inside their hotel room.

Gabriella walked inside to see Ashley sitting on one of the beds. She took a place next to her friend and Brooke followed.

"You want to talk about it?" Ashley asked.

Gabriella whipped the tears from her face and sighed, "Last night I was dead drunk and while we were dancing I kissed him and he kissed me back. And then this morning he told me cared about me even though he shouldn't which is just another way of him telling me that we can't ever be together." New tears formed in her eyes, "I really really like him and I thought that he could look past the age thing, but I guess he can't."

"Then he's an idiot."

"No, I'm the idiot for thinking that something could work out between us." She whipped her face dry with the t-shirt she was wearing. "And I've only known him for two weeks and now I'm wearing his t-shirt and boxer shirt and I shouldn't be this upset, but I can't help it."

"It's okay to be upset." Brooke consoled.

Gabriella went on, "And this morning his friend saw me and he said something about my friends being loyal. I guess he was talking about you guys."

"The frizzy haired guy," Ashley said, "Yeah, last night when we saw you leave with Troy I confronted his friends and told them to take me to his apartment of loose a kidney."

"You're kidding." Gabriella was in a state of shock.

"And then I called your phone and Troy answered and I said if you weren't okay that he'd be in a wheelchair." She finished.

"Ashley," Gabriella started to cry again. "I can't believe you would threaten two grown guys just to protect me. You're so sweet!"

"Gabs, I would do anything for you. We both would." Brooke shook her head in agreement. "And I've already called James to come pick you up and take you home."

"And I called the studio and convinced them to cancel our Saturday classes." Brooke added.

Gabriella's eyes held tears of joy. "I love you guys."

* * *

**AN:** That chapter might have surprised some people, but I hope you liked it! And I love all of the reviews you guys are leaving, so please keep reviewing. 


	12. What I'm Trying to Say

**AN:** I didn't expect to update this soon, buuuuuuuut I had a great birthday today so I am being really nice and updating (and I hope you like it). This chapter is dedicated to all of my girls at Fan Forum (Zac and Vanessa) because you all always give me great reviews and comments and your birthday wishes were all a very nice thing to wake up to.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: What I'm Trying to Say**

That next week Troy worked mornings at the school and afternoons at Gabriella's house. He thought he would have plenty of chances to explain himself to her. He thought wrong. Gabriella managed to dodge him between classes and she didn't leave her room the whole time she was at home. It felt weird not to talk to her when he worked at her house and it felt terrible that she was avoiding him like the plague. All of his thoughts were geared towards Gabriella and his councilor at the college took notice. He told Troy that if he didn't get his grades up, he could be kicked out of school.

Troy stood outside of a fifth period math class trying to get his thought straight. "You can do this Troy." He told himself. Troy opened the door and casually walked in and handed a note to the teacher and left. He stayed by the door and listened.

"James, you are needed in the office." He heard the teacher say. The class oohed and Troy chuckled. It was still the same. Troy saw a boy walk out of the classroom, it had to be James.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked the High Schooler. He was just as tall as Troy, but he had jet black hair and intense green eyes.

"I need to go the office." He told Troy.

"No you don't." Troy told him bluntly, "You James?" Troy stuck out his hand.

James hesitantly shook his hand, "Yeah, you?"

"Troy."

"You must be the ass hole that made Gabs cry." James said with a smirk on his face.

Troy sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's me." James continued to smirk. Troy wanted to hit him, but he refrained. "Look, I need your help. I want to get Gabriella back."

"If I understand correctly, you never had her in the first place."

"Whatever, are you going to help me or not?" Troy asked annoyed.

"Depends, what do I have to do?" James asked, mildly interested in helping Troy.

"Ever been to Click?" Troy asked. James nodded his head. "Make sure Gabriella is there around seven tonight." He instructed.

"You know Gabs is one of my closest friends. I don't like seeing her hurt. And you hurt her. So tell me why I should help you?" James challenged.

Troy stared directly into his eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did." James shot at him.

"Things got mixed up. I want to make them right, but she's avoiding me." Troy shot back. "So are you going to help me or not?"

James thought about his options. He could punch Troy, but he would probably get suspended. He could not help Troy, but then Troy might punch him. Or he could help Troy, and possibly help Gabriella at the same time. "She'll be there."

Troy smiled, "Thanks. You're really helping me out."

"Just know that if you hurt her again, you might not live to see morning."

James headed back into his class. That kid sure had some nerve, Troy liked that. "I hope this works." He muttered as he walked off and headed to his apartment to get ready for tonight.

**--------------------**

Gabriella rushed out of the classroom barely saying goodbye to her friends. She ran through the hallways of her school rushing to get to her dance class on time.

"Gabs!"

Gabriella jumped and flung her head around. She let out a breath when she saw James. "J, you scared me."

He chuckled a bit, "Figured. I've never seen you jump that high."

Gabriella shoved him playfully, "I would ask you how you are but I'm going to be late for dance." She explained, "But so are you! Can we talk on the way to my car?"

"Sure." James followed Gabriella as she rushed to her car. "So you remember Click right?"

Gabriella sighed, "Oh I love that place, but I haven't been there in ages."

"So I was thinking that some of us could go over there after class."

Gabriella ripped open her car door, "Yeah. I could go for some good coffee."

"Cool, so we'll head there after class."

Gabriella waved goodbye and sped off towards their studio. James sighed and made his way to his own car, "You better hope this works basketball boy."

**-------------------**

Gabriella panted as she slowly made her way across the dance floor to her bag. She was surprised she was still managing to function.

"That class sucked." Ashley said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What was the deal with Sarah, anyways?" Matt asked.

"She broke up with her boyfriend." Ashley explained.

"But wasn't that a month ago?" Gabriella asked.

Ashley nodded her head, "But it's just now starting to sink in."

"Poor girl…"

Matt and James watched Gabriella and Ashley make their way to the dressing rooms.

"So what's the real reason were going to Click?" Matt asked as the boys walked to another pair of dressing rooms.

"I just thought it would be cool if we went there tonight." James said, not looking his friend in the eye.

"Hmm, okay. Now tell me why were really going and not the bull shit you fed Gabs and Ash."

"You really want to know?"

"That's kind of why I'm asking." Matt pressed on.

"Okay." James got ready to explain. "You know that guy Troy that had Gabriella all torn up?" Matt nodded his head. "Well, he works at East High and he got me out of fifth period today to talk about Gabs. He wanted me to take her to Click tonight."

"For what?"

"Don't know. But he said to have her there at seven."

"You know Gabi is going to kill you if she finds out." Matt laughed.

A half hour later the guys were sitting outside of the girl's dressing rooms, waiting.

"Are you done yet?" James yelled though the door.

"No!" Both girls yelled back harshly.

"What time do we have to be there?" Matt asked.

"Seven." James answered bluntly.

"And what time is it now?"

James glanced at his watch. "6:41."

"And how long does it take to get there."

"Ten minutes with good traffic." James sighed. "We're not going to make it" he groaned.

"Make what?" Ashley questioned. Both guys jumped up.

"Nothing! Let's go!" James grabbed Gabriella's hand, while Matt grabbed Ashley's.

"Slow down guys! Gabs is wearing my heels and I don't want them ruined!" Ashley whined.

The four friends reached Click ten minutes later. Gabriella walked into the café with a big smile on her face. It had been almost a year since she had been there but it still looked the same. The stage was in the front corner while the counter covered the back wall. Couches, chairs, and tables were scattered around the floor all facing the small, empty stage.

A girl who Gabriella recognized from school walked onto the stage and tapped the mike. "Just to remind everyone that it is open mike night, so anyone can come up and play us their song." As she walked off of the small stage another girl walked on with a keyboard in arms.

"Open mike night!" Gabriella said happily. "You sure picked a good night for us to come James."

"Heh, yeah…" he muttered as he followed the girls to the counter to order.

After the friends settled on the couch the same waitress got up to the microphone. James quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:00 on the dot.

"Okay everyone; here is the guy that you all have been waiting for. One of our most beloved Open Mike Night regulars for the past four years…. Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella's mouth dropped as she saw Troy walk on stage with a guitar in hand. Her whipped her head quickly around to face James, "Did you know he was going to be here?"

James opened his mouth to deny knowing anything, but Troy tapping on the mike interrupted him.

"Hey guys, thanks for having me back this week." He made himself comfortable on the stool. "I got my friend Jay here backing me up." The man sitting on the stool behind him, also accompanied with a guitar and a microphone, waved a hand to the crowd. "This week's song is dedicated to a very special person." Troy's eyes landed upon Gabriella. She knew he was talking about her.

Ashley leaned over to Gabriella, "If you want to go, we can." She whispered.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'm fine."

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned her attention back to Troy as he started to strum his guitar.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. _

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

The tiny café roared with applause, including Gabriella and her friends. Troy and Jay stood up and waved goodbye to the crowd. He walked off the stage and was greeted with the usual people. He tried to focus on the people talking to him, but his mind was more worried about what Gabriella had thought of the song.

"Hey Troy, I think they really liked it this week."

Troy looked at his friend Jay. He had met Jay here at Click over four years ago. Even since then they have been playing together almost every Friday. "Yeah, I think it was a really good song for tonight."

"But next time can you give me more than 5 hours to get the chord progressions down. I felt so weak during the third chorus."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had an impulse to play this song tonight."

"Well according to their reactions your impulse was right on." Jay noted as the crowd was still talking about the song. "We'll just move the song we were going to do to next week to next week."

"Cool. I'll call you next week so we clean everything up."

Troy waved goodbye to Jay and picked up his guitar case and made his way through the crowd. He wanted to stop and talk to Gabriella, but he knew that he would have to give her time. As he passed her he gave her a slight nod and kept going out the door. Once outside he let out a breath of relief and hoped that Gabriella would start talking to him soon.

"Troy!" he heard a girl yelled behind him. He knew immediately that it was Gabriella. He slowly turned around to face her. "That was a really nice song you sang up there. I didn't know you could sing."

Troy shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me Gabriella." He stared deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry about last week." He said softly.

Gabriella nodded, "So am I. I blew things out of proportion. It wasn't right for me to just leave like that."

"Everything I said came out wrong. I really do… I mean I meant to say…" Troy's words started to get jumbled up. "What I'm trying to say is that I really do care about you Gabriella. A lot."

"I, I care about you too Troy." She said quietly.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked intensely at each other, admiring each other's features, neither one knowing what to say next.

"So where does this put us?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know."

"Can we just forget that last weekend ever happened?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to forget that that weekend ever happened. I want to remember dancing with you, you serving me a hangover breakfast, you rescuing me." she stared straight into his eyes, "And kissing you."

Troy looked at Gabriella with a loss for words. He gently out down his guitar and moved closer to her and she moved closer to him. The two kept eye contact until they were only inches apart. Troy tenderly put his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her face up to his. Gabriella finished the gesture by lightly holding onto his arms and placing her lips on his for a kiss.

* * *

**AN:** I hope people don't get upset if the song I chose for Troy wasn't in his 'range' because I don't get any of that stuff. When a character sings it will be a song that I think fits the story and it wont necessarily be in the right 'range' or whatever. 


	13. Hurt

**AN:** I was kind of hoping for more reviews, but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like! Please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Hurt**

Gabriella awoke the next morning to find a note and a rose on her face. Sleepily she sat up and carefully opened the note.

_One beautiful rose for one beautiful girl_

_-Troy_

A smile spread across her face as she started to remember the night before. She had finally made peace with Troy, and she also kissed him. Then he drove her home and made sure she go inside safely. That night filled her with dancing butterflies that spun around in her stomach. She made a mental note to thank James profoundly for taking her to Click.

"Oh no!" Gabriella reached for her phone and dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Ash, I am so so so so sorry for ditching you guys last night." She apologized.

"Oh it's you." Ashley muttered, "Why the hell are you calling at 6 am on a Saturday?"

She glanced at her clock that stood on her night stand. It read six o'clock, "Oh Ash, I'm sorry; for waking you and for ditching you."

"No worries Gabs. We all got a pretty good look of you making up with Troy. Of should I say making out?"

Gabriella's face deepened to a crimson color. "You saw us?"

"Honey. Click is made, like, 90 out of glass and you two were right outside. And looking like you were having a very good time I might add."

"How many people you think saw us?" she asked nervously.

"How many people do you think were there? Because that's who was watching."

Gabriella groaned, "This sucks." She realized what she had said and quickly opened her mouth again, "Not a word from you!"

Ashley smiled on the other end. Gabs knew her well. "Anyways, we took your car home when we left a few hours later."

"Thanks."

"Now hang up and smile shyly so I can get some more rest before class today."

Gabriella hung up the phone and naturally, she smiled shyly. She slowly got out of bed and walked around her room. She squealed and spun around in a circle.

"I love life!"

Gabriella dressed herself in her usual 'before dance' attire: jeans and a t-shirt. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and put on a bit of make-up before heading downstairs. She opened the cupboards looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"Hey."

Gabriella smiled as she turned around to face Troy.

"Hey." She said, blushing.

"So last night…" he stared at her. That morning when he had first arrived at her house he had snuck upstairs to see her. It took him a few tries, but he finally opened a door that revealed a peaceful, slumbering Gabriella. Nervously, he had clutched the rose and note as he silently walked into the room. He had just stared at her. She looked so calm and fragile as she slept. He gently laid the note and the rose on her flawless face and left her to sleep. That had only been an hour ago.

"Last night was interesting." Gabriella smiled. This was the first time she was looking at someone who had feelings that matched her own.

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" he inquired as he leaned an the counter. Troy loved looking at Gabriella. She always looked astounding and, so far, she had smelled pretty good.

"Interesting good." She answered, leaning on the counter opposite him. "Who knew you could sing?"

"Who knew you could be swayed so easily with a song?" he joked. Gabriella blushed and giggled. "So did you get my note?"

"I did. No one has ever done something so sweet for me before."

"Good." He continued to look at her. "So now that we're off to a good start, you wouldn't mind repeating the best part of the past week, would you?"

Gabriella smirked, it was her turn to be clever. "You mean you're song."

Troy blushed, "Uh no. I was thinking of something else.' He inched closer to her over the counter.

"Is it the kissing?" she asked, also moving cloer.

"Actually I was talking about that belly button ring of yours."

Gabriella blushed and started to giggle, "It's a long story."

"I got time." Troy smirked, leaning away from her.

"Well," she started, "On my sixteenth birthday I had a few drinks…"

**-------------------**

Karen Montez walked into her extravagant house. She had finally reached home after hours of being delayed at the airport. She heard her daughter talking in the kitchen.

"Gabriella…" she stopped herself from saying anything further. There was her high school daughter flirting and laughing with one of the construction men and he was flirting right back. Karen couldn't believe her eyes. She thought her daughter had more sense than that.

She waited until the worker had gone back to his job before revealing herself to her daughter.

"Oh, hey mom." Gabriella said, smiling. "Did your plane just get in?"

"Yes." She said shortly. "Who were you talking to?"

Gabriella's face immediately fell. "Oh, uh, I was talking to Troy, one of the construction workers."

"Do you like this 'Tory'?" she asked. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something, but her mom cut her off. "Because if you do, you can just forget about it."

"What? Mom!" Gabriella protested. "You don't even know him."

"I know that he is too old for you." Karen sternly told her daughter.

"He's only four years older than me!"

"And that is too old!"

"You and dad are four years apart." Gabriella spat at her mom.

"Yes and look how well that turned out."

Gabriella's face turned red with anger, "You and dad didn't get a divorce because of 'irreconcilable difference.' You got divorced because both of you decided that you liked being married to your work than being married to each other!"

Karen decided to disregard what her daughter had said, "And you shouldn't be socializing with a guy like him."

Gabriella couldn't believe her mom. "A guy like what? A guy that is 'working class'?"

"He is below you Gabriella and you know it."

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. "I'm out of here." She grabbed her dance bag and stormed out of the door.

"Gabriella Charlotte Montez, don't you dare walk out on me when we are talking!"

She ignored what her mom said and angrily drove off. Gabriella couldn't believe her mother. She considered where she could go. The studio wasn't open yet and all of her dance friends would kill her for interrupting their sleep. She decided she had to see Taylor. She was one of her best friends, she could help.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked, shocked, when she opened her front door. Gabriella almost never came to her house, especially on the weekends.

"Hi." She said shortly. "I need someone to talk to."

"Come on in." Taylor opened the door to her friend.

Gabriella walked into Taylor's house. It was small, nice, almost the exact opposite of her own house.

"So what's up?" Taylor asked as they sat on the couch.

"It's kind of everything." Gabriella admitted. "First there's the good: Troy apologized to me and we kissed and he gave me a rose and he is just perfect."

"Gabriella that's great!"

She smiled, "Yeah… but then my mom found out."

"And that's the bad." Taylor guessed.

"She doesn't even know him. She just started judging him and saying he's too old for me and that he is 'below' me. I didn't know my mom could be so judgmental of someone she doesn't even know. What am I supposed to do?"

Taylor sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. You've told me that you and you mom don't really get along, but I have no idea what you should do or shouldn't do or what."

Gabriella sighed, "I kind of figured. But I guess I just needed someone to vent to."

"I'm always here for you Gabriella."

"Thanks Taylor." Gabriella was glad to have a friend like her; a friend that would be there to listen to you whenever you needed a listener. "So I still have a few hours until my dance class, what do you want to do?"

"Movie?" Taylor suggested.

"Elizabethtown?"

"Absolutely." Taylor smiled and went to go find the movie they both loved.

Gabriella watched her friend dash out of the room. Her mind wandered back to her mom and their fight. They had had fight before, but this one struck Gabriella hard. Even though her mom and her weren't very close, she wondered if Gabriella could be in a relationship with someone that her mom disapproved of so vigorously.


	14. A Moment Like This

**AN:** This is to **.Charmzi. **I tend to name everyone in my stories wether significant or not, and I guess that can make it kind of confusing, so I'm sorry if it's a little hard. But I have my reason for putting characters in as much (or not so much) as I do.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A Moment Like This**

Troy paced in the boy's locker room, alone. Gabriella had barely spoken to him in four days; and he had no idea what he did. Troy played the happenings of Friday and Saturday through his head over and over again.

"Okay Troy, think. What could you have done wrong? On Friday you went to her school and talked to that kid, James. Could she have found out about it? Why would she be mad about it?" he shook his head. "That can't be it. Okay, then you sang to her at Click and that ended very nicely. Nothing wrong there. And then on Saturday I gave her the note and the rose and I talked to her. Did she get mad about the bell button ring? She didn't seem mad." Troy sighed and kicked the lockers beside him. "God Troy! What the hell did you do?" He needed to get out of the stuffy, red locker room.

Troy paced down the hallways trying to get Gabriella's attitude clear in his mind when he knocked into something. He looked down and found out it was a someone that he knocked into. "Gabriella," he said startled, "are you okay?"

Gabriella held her head that knocked into Troy's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at Troy. Sure, she felt bad about not talking to him, but she still couldn't decide if being with Troy was a good idea. "I uh, got to get back to class." She brushed past Troy, but he grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella, can we talk?" he asked. She could see the confusion in his eyes, "Why are you avoiding me?"

She sighed, "Honestly, I have no idea." She leaned against the lockers and slid down to the floor. Troy quickly joined her. "My mom saw us talking and she said all of this stuff and she basically hates you."

"How can she hate me? She doesn't even know me."

"That is just the way she is. And even though we don't get along half of the time, I just don't know if we'll work because she disapproves of you so much."

Troy stared at her blankly. "So?"

Gabriella matched his stare, "What do you mean 'so?'" she snapped. "Don't you care?"

"No, no, no," Troy quickly saved himself, "I mean, so who cares what your mom thinks? I know I don't. You've told me that you barely speak to your mom now days, so why should she have an opinion in who you date?"

Gabriella smiled, "You're right. I mean she's barely in my life. And it is my life." She gazed into his eyes, "And I want you to be in my life."

"And I want to be in your life too. So could you let me in sometime soon?"

"I'll try." She said sweetly, "And you really should care what my thinks." Troy gave her a confused look, "I mean she is you're employer."

Troy laughed, "I guess I have to care what she thinks of me. I don't want to get fired."

"I don't want you to get fired either." She said sweetly. The two slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips moved closer and closer together.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice asked.

Troy and Gabriella jumped apart and to their feet.

"Mr. Stovern…" Troy muttered, avoiding the principal's glaring eyes. "We were just, uh…"

"Yes, Assistant Coach Bolton." Mr. Stovern urged firmly. The principal never liked Troy and he knew it.

Troy's mid searched for a plausible answer, but he drew a blank.

"I just dropped my hall pass and Assistant Coach Bolton was just walking by and we started talking and I'm going to head back to class now." Gabriella scurried off to her class. She felt all giddy inside. Gabriella tried to conceal her smile as she walked back into her class, but there was no use. Her smile shone brightly the rest of the day.

**--------------------**

"Wow Gabs, what's with the smiles today?" Chloe asked, noticing that her smile hadn't faded since she walked in the door.

"I've decided that I don't care my mom thinks." Gabriella proudly announced to her friends.

"That's always been my motto." Ashley said.

"I mean why should I care if my mom hates Troy? I like him and that's all that matters."

"You go girl!" James said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the dance floor. "Now, just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean that you can let yourself go because I still have to carry you all over the stage."

She burst out laughing, "I promise I wont get fat so we can both get scholarships to amazing dance universities." She joked.

"That's my girl! So what lift shall we do first? The Dirty Dancing lift?"

Gabriella's mouth dropped, "You trying to kill me?"

"I've only dropped you twice." James pointed out.

"And we've only done it three times." She shot back, "I don't know why you can't get that lift. We've done stuff way harder."

"Please just let me try that lift one more time!" he begged.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but if you drop me again I am cutting it from out showcase."

"Deal." The two shook hands.

Gabriella ran half way across the room to where her friends were stretching.

"What lift?" Ashley asked.

"Dirty Dancing." Gabriella said preparing herself to be dropped again.

"James has dropped you 2 out of the 3 times you've done it!"

"Yeah and if he drops me again I'm not going to let him try with me anymore." She told her. "Ready?" she yelled to James. He nodded his head signaling her to go. Gabriella took a deep breath and ran towards her partner. She jumped up and into his arms. She felt his arms immediately straighten and hold her in the air. Gabriella stayed in the air long enough for her realize that she wasn't going to fall.

"James!" she exclaimed when she set her down. "That was great!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know!" he said just as excited as her. "How'd it look?" he asked their friends as they broke apart from their hug.

"Great!" Ashley yelled, "That was the best Dirty Dancing lift I've seen from this studio."

"Really?" Gabriella squealed. Ashley excited shook her head and Gabriella ran over to her to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys did it! Is that your last one?"

Gabriella shook her head. "That was out last lift. Now all we have to do is clean up everything and our showcase will be perfect." She smiled brightly. "How's your's and Matt's going?"

"Good. But it's be going better if someone could keep their arm straight during the swing around." she directed the last part towards her partner Matt.

He jumped up from where he was sitting on confronted Ashley, "First, it's not called the 'swing around.'"

"Then what is it called?" she interrupted.

Matt stared at her, "I have no idea." Ashley smirked a bit, "And second, my arm is not the problem! It's your legs that can't get locked around my arm."

Ashley was ready to retaliate but, to Gabriella's relief, the teacher walked into to start the class.

James leaned down to me as we walked to the middle of the floor. "I bet ten bucks that if Amanda hadn't walked in that Ash would have slapped him." He whispered.

"That's not a bet, that's a sure thing." Gabriella whispered back with a smile on her face.

James thought about what Gabriella has said. "Sad thing is you are completely right."

"I'm always right. You should be used to it by now." She joked as the music started signaling the class to warm up.

**--------------------**

Gabriella sat in her living room engulfed in her book, leaving the world around her behind. She had come home from her dance classes and almost immidieantly turned on the electric fire and started reading her book.

Troy opened up Gabriella's front door. Keith had left some book in her house and had instructed Troy to go back and get it and bring it to him in the morning. Troy didn't have to look far for the book. He sat it sitting on the kitchen counter in front of him. Troy decided, with a smile, that since he was already there that he would go and find Gabriella. He took a guess and wandered down a hallway that had a glowing light at the end of it. Troy tiptoed into the room to see Gabriella entranced with a book.

He leaned over the back of the couch and down to her ear, "There wouldn't happen to be anything about me in there?" he asked.

Gabriella's heart felt like it had jumped out her chest. She saw Troy's face glowing in the dim firelight. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Lysander, would it?" she asked slyly. Gabriella tried hard to come out of her shy shell when she was around Troy.

"Shakespeare?" Troy hopped over the back over the couch and sat next to her. "What class is he for?"

"Oh, I'm reading it for fun."

Troy looked at her in surprise, "You are ceasing to amaze me Montez." He said smiling at her.

"Montez?" she asked stunned. No one had every called her that before.

"Yeah. You told me your dance people call you Gabi or Gabs and everyone else calls you Gabriella, so I decided that you needed a name that just I get to call you." Troy explained, "It was either Montez or GM and I didn't think you wanted to be named after a car."

Gabriella giggled, "Then Montez it is. Now what are you doing her Bolton." Gabriella said, trying to be clever and give him a nickname. Troy raised his eyebrows at her. "That felt really weird to say." She admitted.

"And it felt weird to hear you say it." He laughed. "I think you should stick with Troy."

Gabriella felt her face flush, "Okay. But what are you doing here?"

"Well Keith had me come and pick up something and that took about two seconds so I decided to come see you." He grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap.

Gabriella was surprised at what Troy did. She had dated guys for months and none of them had ever done something so intimately sweet like that.

"So how was the rest of your day after we pretty much got busted by Stovern?" he asked.

Gabriella laughed as she remembered what happened earlier. "It was good. James didn't drop me when we did the dirty dancing lift at the beginning to class and then we did it 8 more times and they were all perfect! It was so great!" she looked at Troy who looked utterly clueless. "We got a dance move down."

Troy smiled at her, "That's great." He knew he should be more excited, but he really had no clue about anything to do with dance, "So would your mom be cool if I stayed here for a while?"

"My mom is in Phoenix for the night." She told him.

"Your mom is gone a lot isn't she?" Gabriella nodded and her smile faded, "Well, if you ever need some company you are welcome to crash at my pad anytime."

Gabriella's smile perked back up. "Thanks." She stared deep into his eyes. Gabriella felt herself scooting onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, which led to her placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"How did I ever think you were shy?" Troy asked, stunned at what Gabriella had done, but he liked it. Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. Troy slid his arms around her slim waist and fell to the side of the couch so Gabriella laid on top of him.

"Troy?" she asked quietly as she laid on top of Troy's lean, muscular body.

Troy gazed into her deep brown eyes, "Yeah Montez."

"Do you think we're going to work?"

Troy smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I think we are going to work great."

Gabriella smiled, "Me too." She leaned down and kissed him again, and again.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all liked the little sweet part between Troy and Gabriella at the end. And I just realized that this is probably gonig to end up being a really long story, so I hope you guys all stick with me. Please review! 


	15. Blush

**Chapter 15: Blush**

Gabriella woke up the next morning in a daze. The last thing she had remembered was cuddling up to Troy on the couch to watch a movie. She looked next to her and realized that the man that she had been using as a pillow was gone. Gabriella blindly stumbled into the kitchen.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." A cheery voice said to her.

Her face brightened up. "Hey. How long did I sleep for."

Troy walked over to her and wrapped him arms around her waist bringing her close to him. "Since the movie started." He told her softly, "But it was fun watching you sleep." He kissed her forehead, "How about I take you out to breakfast."

Gabriella smiled, "Okay. Just give me a few minutes." She scurried up to her bedroom.

Troy watched Gabriella run up the stairs. He smiled to himself. "I think you got it right this time Bolton. I think you got it right."

**-------------------**

Gabriella drove up her driveway. Her mom had given her a call to tell her to come home from dance dressed nicely and to be done up. She examined the unfamiliar cars that sat in the guest driveway. "Another business dinner, great." She sighed. "It's a Friday night. I should be out with my friends, not stuck at home watching my mom make a business deal." Gabriella unenthusiastically got out of her car and straightened out her outfit: A simple black and white knee length dress with her hair loosely pulled back to a low side pony-tail. Gabriella was forced to wear her black dance heels since those were the only shoes in her car that partially matched her dress. She pushed open the front door to be greeted by her mother.

"Gabriella, where have you been?" her mom slammed the door shut and grabbed her daughters arm.

"Well, I figured you didn't want me all sweaty so I had to-"

Her mom cut her off, "Are you wearing your dance shoes?" her mom motioned to the black, strappy shoes that were on Gabriella's feet.

"Mom, you called me two hours ago. I didn't really have time to get better shoes. I could go upstairs-"

Her mom cut her off again, "You're late enough as it is. They will just have to do. And eat this." Karen shoved a breath mint in her daughter's mouth.

Gabriella almost chocked on the strong mint. What was wrong with her mom? Gabriella was pretty much invisible during these meetings, so why did her mom care so much?

Karen shoved open the doors to their show living room. The room was decorated fully in white and beige. The room made Gabriella's eyes hurt, so she only went in there when need be.

"Gabriella is finally here!" her mom said in a fake cheery voice. Gabriella had to try to keep her eyes from rolling, "Come here Gabi, I want you to meet everyone." Gabriella put a smile on and braced herself for the usually questions and comments. "This is Dr. and Mrs. Lack. They are very excited to meet you."

"We've heard a lot about you Gabriella." An older gentleman said. His hair line was receding. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She smiled politely as her mother drug her to the next couple. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Martin." Once again, she smiled politely. "And this is Mr. and Mrs. Peterson." Her mom motion to a couple that was very color coordinated. "and this is their son Drew." Her mom said excitedly. Gabriella smiled politely at the boy, though her mind was racing. This was a set up.

The only open seat was the one next to Drew. Gabriella took the seat on the small white couch next to him. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was extremely handsome. Drew had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell right above his entrancing brown eyes. Even sitting, Gabriella could tell that he was at least 6 foot.

"I'm Drew." He stuck his hand out politely.

"Gabriella." She said in a polite voice. Drew flashed a smile at her. His smile was turned up to the left a little, but it made his ever cuter.

"Gabriella," her mind snapped back to reality. "Tell us about your extra curricular activities." Mrs. Martin said.

Gabriella knew how to answer this question, "Well, in school I am involved with the academic decathlon team. Last year we got third in the state and this year we are really hoping to get first. And then outside of school I am very heavily involved in dance."

"Really? What kind of dance?" Gabriella expected this question.

"Pretty much every type of dance. Right now my favorite is ballroom; more specifically a modern type of ballroom. That includes the faster ballroom dances like some swing, salsa, and the foxtrot, but everything has more of a hip hop feeling to it." She rattled off.

"Gabriella, that is really amazing. It is rare to see young kids involved in something as wonderful as dance." Mr. Lack said.

Gabriella just sat there and smiled. Her mom was going to pay for this later.

"Drew, what are some of your extra curricular activities?" Her mom asked.

"Well, last year I was MVP of our school's golf team and I hope to receive that titles again this year. I am also involved in the school symphony playing guitar, drums, and piano; and I am also part of the jazz choir." He said.

"Really, you're a singer?" Gabriella could tell that her mom knew about all of this before hand. "That is really great. You know Gabi has done some singing as well."

Drew turned to face her, "Really?"

Gabriella turned slightly pink, "Nothing big, but I've done some singing and dance numbers for competitions."

"You guys have so much in common." Gabriella's mom exclaimed. "Why don't you two go somewhere else until dinner? You guys don't really want to hear about this business talk anyways."

That was Gabriella's mom's way of telling her to go flirt with Drew somewhere else in the house. She got up from the couch and Drew followed.

"Those are always a little awkward." Drew said when they were out of the room.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! This is obviously a set up." He exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled. They were in the same boat, "Yeah. My mom shoved a breath mint in my mouth the minute I came out."

"My dad made me cancel my band practice to be here. Of course they hate my band, so that's not a surprise."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "You're in a band?"

"Don't let the preppy look fool you. It's all of the parents." He informed her. Gabriella looked at him in awe. She was sure that he was a stuck up rich boy. "So what about you? I know you aren't the squeaky clean little rich girl that your mom thinks you are."

"Actually, I am." She admitted sadly. "I get perfect grades, pretty much all of my friends have money, I've never gotten a traffic ticket, and I haven't really disappointed my mom…until recently."

Drew made himself comfortable on a couch in another living room they had wandered into. "Do tell."

"Well," Gabriella took a seat next to Drew. "My mom doesn't really approve of this guy I like."

"A boyfriend?" he inquired.

Gabriella thought about that word. Boyfriend. "I don't know." She admitted to Drew as well as to herself.

"Well, that's usually something you know…"

"I know." Gabriella said, stunned. What was Troy? A boyfriend? A friend with benefits? "I have to go make a call. Now." Gabriella ran out of the room and up to her bedroom. She reached clumsily for the phone and dialed his number. "Pick up Troy. Please pick up."

"Hello?"

"Troy!" she yelled into the phone. "It's me, Gabriella."

Troy smiled, "Hey Montez. How are ya?"

"What are we?" she asked, ignoring whatever Troy said.

"Uh, what?" Troy asked, obviously confused.

Gabriella took a deep breath. She needed to slow down. "What are we? Are we dating? Are we friends with benefits? What?"

"Um, well," Troy stammered out, "I guess we're dating."

Gabriella smiled, "So would that make you my boyfriend?" she asked hopefully.

"I am if you want me to be." He said simply.

Gabriella blushed happily, "I want you to be."

"Then it's settled. Gabriella Charlotte Montez, I am officially your boyfriend. I'll call you tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled and hung up the phone. "I have a boyfriend. I have a totally amazing, sweet, caring boyfriend." At that moment Gabriella could care less about her mom or any of the people downstairs. She could only think about how happy Troy has just made her.

* * *

**AN:** That chapter felt really short, but I hope you liked it anyways. And if you leave a pretty review, it will motivate me to update sooner. 


	16. Dance With Me

**AN: **Thanks for all of the lovely reviews!

----------

I have to dedicate this chapter to my fellow triple threat, dancer, and friend. This one's for you Jill.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Dance With Me**

"Gabriella where are we going?" Troy asked as he stared into blackness.

Gabriella held Troy's hands and led him into a building she was incredibly familiar with. "You'll see. Now are you sure that you can't see through the blindfold?"

"If I could see then I would know where we were." He told her with a smirk.

Gabriella leaned up on her toes and kissed the smirk away. "You trust me?"

"How do I know that was you that kissed me?" Gabriella scoffed and hit him in the stomach, "Oh yeah, it was you that kissed me." he groaned.

"So do you trust me?" she asked again not letting go of his hands.

"Of course I trust you." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but he missed and ended up kissing her ear.

Gabriella giggled, "Good." She opened up a door and placed Troy in front of her. She reached up and untied the blindfold. "Ta Da!"

Troy looked around the white, clean room covered with mirrors. "You planning on watching yourself kill me?" he asked.

Gabriella made her way in front of him. "No…this is my dance studio." She announced proudly.

"You took me to your dance studio to kill me on our one month anniversary?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled sheepishly, "I took you here to teach you how to dance."

Troy's mouth dropped. "Oh no…"

Gabriella's smiled widened, "Oh yes! And I wanted you to meet my friends." As if cued, 9 people walked into the room. Gabriella ran over to introduced them. "This is my partner James, you might have seen him round school. He is friends with a lot of your team." She pointed to a face familiar to Troy. "And this is Ashley and her partner Matt."

"Nice to be able to put a face with the threat." Troy said with a small smile.

Ignoring Troy, Gabriella went on to introduce the rest of her friends.

"Gabriella, I know I don't know a lot about dancing, but aren't we not dressed right?" he examined her outfit. She wore a fitted dark purple knew length dress. She looked stunning.

Gabriella smiled slyly at Troy, "That brings me to the first part of the date. The guys are going to go get you something to wear while I go change."

The boys started the lead Troy out of the classroom, "I don't do tights." He stated bluntly.

**--------------------**

Troy walked back into the classroom wearing sweats and a wife-beater shirt. "Is this what you guys really wear to dance?" he asked.

"Yep." James said.

"I thought you guys wore tights and unitards and stuff."

The guys laughed, "We only wear that stuff when we absolutely have to."

The door opened behind Troy and he spun around to face an absolutely dazzling Gabriella. He looked her up and down. She wore a knee length, flowy cotton skirt matched with, what looked like, tights with the feet cut off. On top she wore a skin tight light blue tank top and a sheer white cute off long sleeve shirt that tied in the middle of her small frame. "Is that what you always wear to practice?" he gawked at her. It amazed him how she could be wearing something so simple, yet look so amazing.

She shrugged, "More or less, yeah."

"I should start coming to your practices."

"Hmmm," Gabriella moved her face as close to his as possible, "That could be fun." She sighed quietly. "Ashley, music!" Gabriella jumped away from Troy.

"Aww, Montez. When did you learn to be such a tease?" Troy groaned.

"Dance isn't the only thing we learn here." Chloe giggled.

Ashley turned up the music and Gabriella grabbed hold of Troy's hands. "Just let the music move you."

"The music moves me, it just moves me ugly." He informed her.

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, I don't believe that." She pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor, "Now show me your best moves."

**-------------------**

Troy swung his arm over Gabriella's shoulder as they left the dance studio. Gabriella's arm immediately slid around her boyfriend's waist and clutched his side. "So that was a lot of fun!" Gabriella said in her happy voice. She was all smiles.

"I sucked." Troy said bluntly.

Gabriella squeezed his waist, "You didn't suck."

"They were laughing at me!"

"They weren't laughing at you. They were laughing at the situation."

Troy shook him head. "No, they were definitely laughing at me."

Gabriella giggled and leaned into Troy, "I'm sorry, but you were kind of funny in there."

Troy chuckled, "Okay, yuck it up all you want Montez, but I'm just not a dance person."

"Then maybe I'm not a basketball person." She suggested hopefully.

"No. You are definitely a basketball person." He told her. He had been unsuccessfully trying to get her to come to one of the team's games since they started dating. But each time she finds a way to get out of it. "You are going to come to a game this year."

"But you know I'll probably have dance or something with the academic decathlon…" she said hopelessly.

"Do you want to fight about this or let me take you to the next part of our date?" Troy offered, opening the car door for Gabriella.

Her pout slowly formed into a smile, "There's another part?"

"Well, we did agree that you would plan the first half and I would plan the second half." He reminded her sweetly. He spent the whole week planning for his part of the night. It had to be perfect.

"Oh yeah…" Gabriella slid into the passenger seat of the car while Troy rushed around to the driver's seat. She could only dream about what he had planned for her. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot for his apartment building. Confused, she let Troy lead her up to his apartment, "Troy, I've been to your apartment at least twenty times." She told him.

"Yeah, but not like this." He swung open the door to reveal the inside.

Gabriella walked inside, mouth hanging open. Candle light flickered around the living room and the scent of peaches and cream filled the air. Next to each candle sat a pale yellow daisy. "Oh my gosh…"

Troy shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. "So do you like it?" he asked nervously. Gabriella was the only girl that has ever managed to make him nervous.

"Oh my gosh…" she repeated. Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of the living room.

"Well when we were sitting on your balcony last week I told you that you smelled like peaches and cream and you said that was your favorite smell. And then when we were walking in the park right after we started dating you said that you loved yellow daisies. And you always have candles on in your room, so I thought you would like them. And you told me that you don't like things too extravagant, so I tried to keep it simple. And," Troy finally took a breath, "What do you think?"

"Oh my gosh…"

Troy sighed heavily, "I knew the flowers were over the top and I got too many flowers. Gabriella, if you just want to go to a restaurant, I'm sure we still have time…"

Gabriella walked over to Troy and put her finger to his lips, "This is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me." she said softly. "I love it."

Troy let out a breath of relief. "Good." He took her hand and led her to the small table that had taken the place of the couch in his living room.

Gabriella slid into the chair and watched Troy run to the kitchen and grab two trays of food.

"Now I know your favorite food is grilled cheese, but I had Zeke make us your other favorite food instead." He placed the plate in front of her. "Crab Cakes. And since I know how much you love coffee I had him make us some tiramisu for dessert." Troy took his seat across from Gabriella. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

Gabriella silently got up from her chair and moved to the other end of the table. She took a seat upon Troy's lap and kissed him softly. "Thank you."


	17. Why Can't We Be Friends

**Chapter 17: Why Can't We Be Friends**

Gabriella grabbed her usual Caesar salad with a side of grapes, apple crisp for dessert and a milk to drink. "It was so perfect Taylor!" she exclaimed. "Even though Troy has no rhythm and two left feet, it was still amazing."

She and Taylor slid into their usual table. "That's so great Gabriella." Taylor said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

Gabriella smiled faded, "I know you don't like him…" she turned her face to her salad.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't know him." Taylor tried to explain. "But Gabriella, he's four years older than you. He's more experienced. He was the captain of the basketball team when he was a student here; you of all people should know what those guys do. I mean, look who your last boyfriend was…"

Gabriella gritted her teeth, "Can we not talk about him? And besides, that was a long time ago and he was nothing like Troy."

Taylor respected her friends request and didn't bring up her former boyfriend. "So has the sex issue come up yet?"

"Well, not really." Gabriella told her truthfully, "I mean he's spent the night at my house and I've spent the night at his apartment, so we've slept together. But we haven't _slept_ together."

"Are you going to?"

"Taylor, I'm only 17!"

"But he's 21 and that changes everything."

Gabriella stabbed her salad and shoved the bite into her mouth. "Can we not talk about Troy anymore?"

"Sure." Taylor said taking a bite of her own salad.

"So how was the match? Did we do well?" Gabriella asked.

"You mean the match you had to miss because you had a date with he who must not be named."

Gabriella sighed. Talking with Taylor was exhausting sometimes. "It was a one time thing and you said you weren't going to talk about him."

"I didn't say his name." Taylor defended herself.

Gabriella glared at her friend, "You know what I mean."

"Oh and Mr. No Name is on his way over." Taylor told her.

Gabriella's head whipped around and she saw Troy strutting towards their table. She could have melted right there. His hair was sticking up a little bit and a smirky smile seemed to be permanently glued to his face.

"Montez?" he questioned as he reached the table of kids. Gabriella slightly raised her hand. "Note from the office." He handed her a note, smiled at his girlfriend and walked away.

"Wow Gabriella you've been getting a lot of noted from the office lately." One of her other friends at the table pointed out

"Yeah, weird." Taylor said, smirking at Gabriella.

"And why does that guy always say your name?" another friend asked.

Gabriella didn't bother to notice who was talking. All she wanted to do was read the note.

"Yeah, he's the one who always brings the notes to you. He should know your name by now."

"Maybe he's a little dim." Taylor said still looking at her friend.

Gabriella shot her glare before opening up the note.

_You have a dance competition Montez. I'll be the handsome guy in the crowd cheering his heart out for you._

_-Troy_

"What's it say?" Taylor asked with a mouthful of food.

"He just invited himself to my dance competition tomorrow." She told her. "You should come!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't know. I mean I'm probably busy or-"

Gabriella interrupted her friend, "But you'll be able to meet him and hopefully not hate him anymore."

"I don't hate him." Taylor said in an irritated voice, "I just-"

"Don't know him." Gabriella finished, "But you can start to get to know him. Please, Taylor?" she asked with a smile.

Taylor sighed, "Will _she_ be there?"

Gabriella's smile fell a bit. "Yes, but you don't have to talk to her. You just have to watch her dance a bit."

Taylor sighed again, "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" Gabriella exclaimed and gave Taylor a hug. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

**--------------------**

Troy sat in the audience of a ridiculously nice outdoor theater. He had stared blankly at the stage for twenty minutes looking at his program every time a dance number ended. He just wanted Gabriella to get up on the stage.

A few rows back from Troy sat Taylor. She was excited to see Gabriella, she really was, but she didn't want to see _her_. Taylor knew that she should be over what happened between them by now, but it still bugged her that someone could be so ruthless towards other people's feelings.

Gabriella stood backstage with the rest of the people in her number. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but she knew the second that she stepped out onto the stage it would all change. She wouldn't be the shy girl who only shows her true self to people close to her. She would be the outgoing, pumped up, energetic performer who dances her heart out.

"Gabi!" someone exclaimed.

She turned around and saw a panicked Brooke running towards her. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Chloe and Mia's outfits; they're ruined. One of the other companies must have gotten into our dressing room and messed up whatever they could find." Brooke told her.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could to their dressing room. Chloe and Mia sat in the middle of the floor hold ripped pieces of fabric.

"Gabi!" Mia exclaimed, "What are we going to do? We can't go on in these outfits; they are barely shirts, let alone dresses." The other three girls were close to tears.

Gabriella grabbed the fabric and examined it before looking down at her own dress. "I think I have an idea." She said a little unsure of herself.

"I am going to kill whoever did this!" Ashley stormed into the dressing room with the guys close behind her.

"Ashley, don't over react." Gabriella ordered calmly.

"Over react? Gabs we are going on in ten minutes and two out of ten outfits are ruined!"

Gabriella was ready to clam her friend down, but she interrupted by someone in the doorway. "What happened to your outfits girls?" a blonde girl stood in the doorway. She surrounded by girls in the same outfit as her. "Such a shame." She said in a fake voice

"Camille…" Ashley growled and walked towards the door. "I should have known this was you."

"Ashley. How could you ever think that I would do something like this?" she smiled slyly. "Tootles girls."

Ashley lunged at girl as she walked away, but one of the guys stopped her.

"Ashley this is not the time!" Gabriella barked.

"Just let me hit her. You know she deserves it!"

"Chill! You can get her after the show but right now and need you guys to change into your black pants," she told the guys. They immediately ran out the door to their own dressing room. "And does everyone have their black skirts and tanks?" The girls nodded their heads, "Good. Not I'm going to need scissors, safety pins, and whole lot of double sided tape."

**--------------------**

Troy waited at the spot where Gabriella had told him to meet her. His mind kept flashing back to her performance. She looked so graceful and beautiful on stage. She looked like she was doing everything with no effort or worry.

"Troy!" he spun around and saw his girlfriend walking towards him with a girl he vaguely recognized in tow.

"Hey Montez." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead when they reached him, "You did great. I thought you guys deserved first, not third."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

"But I could have sworn that you said you were wearing dresses, not skirts."

Gabriella laughed a little, "Yeah, well, things happen." She pulled Taylor forward. "Troy, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor this is my boyfriend Troy."

The two politely shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"So you go to East High." Troy said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah…" Taylor replied.

"Are you one of the really smart girls like Gabriella?"

"Yep, but unlike her I can't dance to save my life." Taylor let out a little chuckled.

Troy laughed, "Well that's one thing we have in common."

Taylor smiled, "I hear about that." She turned to Gabriella who was watching them happily, "How many time did you say he tripped over his own feet?"

"I only counted about 20 times, but I'm sure there was more." She said happily.

"Gabi!" Ashley came running up to the group, "Sarah want to give us some notes, so…" Ashley looked around at who her friend was talking to. Her eyes landed on the other girl. "Taylor." She said shortly.

"Ashley."

Troy glanced from the two girls who were glaring at each other, "Well I have to go home and get some sleep. Early morning practice." He said feeling uncomfortable and out of the loop. He waved goodbye to the girls and walked away.

"Taylor I'll see you tomorrow, at school." Gabriella said. She watched Taylor wave and walk away without saying a word. Slightly relieved, she followed Ashley back to the stage.

* * *

**AN:** I hope that was acceptable for everyone! I had fun writing that chapter. I'm shooting for 20 reviews, even though it might not happen, but I'm still hoping. :) 


	18. Don't Tell Me

**AN:** 20 reviews...not quite, but I wanted to update, so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Don't Tell Me**

Gabriella dropped the dance bag on the floor of her bedroom. She was exhausted. Usually Saturdays were fun and easy, but today was different. Boy was it different…

_Gabriella strolled downstairs at her usual time Saturday morning in her usual Saturday morning attire: jeans and a t-shirt. She had no reason to believe that today would be any different than any other day before it._

"_Hey mom." She said as she reached for a box of cereal that was sitting on the counter. "What's up?"_

"_Do you remember about a month ago when you met Mr. and Mrs. Peterson?"_

_Gabriella looked blankly at her mom, "No…"_

"_And they had their son, Drew."_

_Gabriella's eyes lit up as she remembered, "Oh yeah. They were nice." She said with a fake smile._

"_And what about their son?" Her mom inquired._

"_He was nice." Gabriella said truthfully._

"_Good. He'll be here in one hour. Go get ready." She ordered._

"_Whoa!" Gabriella screeched, "He'll what?"_

_Karen looked up at her daughter, "You heard me just fine the first time. Now go get ready."_

"_But mom-"_

"_Now."_

_Gabriella gritted her teeth and marched up to her room. She angrily ripped open her closet and looked for something to wear. She knew if she didn't choose something her mom would like the first time around, she would just have to keep changing until she got it right._

"_I'm sorry Gabriella, but I don't care if you have boyfriend." She said in a mocking voice. "But I've set you up with the son of a very important man in society because I think you two look nice together because those are the only things that are important in my daughter's relationship." She ripped through her closet. "And I think your boyfriend is lower than you. He's working class. Well, news flash Mom!" she said in her own voice, "Your working class too. You have a job that takes you all over the country and leaves me here at home alone for most of the year. And even though my alleged boyfriend hasn't called me in over a week is no reason for you to set me up with a very good looking rich guy who is totally my type!"_

_**--------------------**_

_Gabriella drug herself downstairs for the second time that morning. This time she wore a knee length floral skirt matched with a pale pink tank top and a white sweater. She had lightly curled her hair._

"_Gabriella you look very nice."_

_She threw her mom a fake smile. Gabriella couldn't believe her mom was going to do this to her._

_The doorbell rang and Karen excitedly jumped up from the kitchen counter, "He's here!"_

"_Oh joy…" Gabriella muttered unenthusiastically. She head her mother greet Drew and invite him inside. Gabriella put on her presentable smile as they walked into the kitchen._

"_Drew, you remember my lovely daughter Gabriella." Karen said._

"_How can I forget?" Drew said politely, smiling at Gabriella. "Shall we?"_

_Gabriella walked past Drew with a smile and led him out of the house. They walked along the sidewalk in silence. Gabriella occasionally glanced up at him only to remark to herself that even in four inch heels he was still significantly taller than her._

"_Still have a boyfriend?" he asked after ten minutes of completely silence._

_Gabriella shook her head, not wanting to talk to him._

"_Your mom know about him?"_

_She shook her head again, eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of her._

_He chuckled, "Your parents are just like mine."_

_She turned her full attention to him, "What do you mean?" She stared up at his gorgeous profile._

"_I have a girlfriend," he told her. "For about 6 months. But my parents still insist on setting me up with girls they approve of."_

"_So you're not interested in me?"_

_Drew threw his head back and laughed, "You're very beautiful Gabriella, but my heart is already taken."_

_Gabriella sighed, "That is such a relief, you have no idea."_

"_And guessing by your silence a few minutes ago, you not only didn't want to be here because of said boyfriend, but because you have somewhere else to be."_

_Gabriella looked at him in amazement, "How did you know?"_

"_If you have been on as many set ups as I have, you learn how to read people pretty well."_

_Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I have a dance class in thirty minutes."_

"_Then why are we walking around for? Let's get back to your house and I'll give you a ride."_

"_Okay. Thanks."_

_Drew and Gabriella quickly made their way back to her house. She snuck inside and snatched her dance bag before her mom could tell she had come back home._

"_Thanks for the ride." Gabriella said as he drove into the parking lot._

"_No problem. My band is rehearsing a few blocks down the road. I'd figure I'd stop in."_

"_Have you ever heard of the coffee house Click?" Gabriella said out of the blue._

"_Heard of it."_

"_Every Friday is open mike night. Your band should play there sometime."_

_Drew smiled at her, "Thanks. I'll let them know."_

_Gabriella got out of the car and waved goodbye. She was instantly greeted by one of her friends._

"_Who was Mr. Sexy Brown Eyes and please tell me he's single." Brooke said as she watched his car drive away._

"_His name is Drew and he's got a girlfriend."_

_Brooke's smile faded, "Oh, too bad." She turned her attention back to Gabriella, "More bad news, Amanda just got back from vacation and found out we only got third place."_

_Gabriella's face fell, "We're all going to die today aren't we?"_

_Brooke sadly shook her head and led Gabriella inside the torture chamber._

She plopped on her bed, ready for sleep. It was only eight o'clock, but that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered to her was an uninterrupted sleep.

Then her cell phone started to ring.

Gabriella blindly reached for her phone and put it next to her face.

"Hey Miss Montez."

Gabriella immediately perked up, but then she remembered that she was mad at him and didn't say anything.

"It's Troy." He said. Not knowing if he recognized his voice.

Gabriella stayed quiet.

"Your boyfriend…"

"Oh I'm sorry. You can't be my boyfriend because my boyfriend wouldn't not talk to me for over a week with no explanation." Gabriella snipped at Troy.

He sighed, "I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah you deserve that!"

"The guys were mad that I wasn't spending any time with them. And they don't really know about you, so I was kind of stuck."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Troy. We have been dating for a month now and they still don't know about me?"

"Gabriella, don't say it like that. They know I'm dating someone, they just don't know any specifics." He tried to explain, "So Gabriella Montez, the wonderful girl I am dating, can I come over?"

"I don't know." she huffed, "Gabriella Montez is still mad at you."

"Well how about Amelia Perkins? Is she mad at me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to see you." He told her sweetly. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Then she heard the doorbell ring. "And because I'm standing at your front door."

Gabriella sprinted out of her room and down the stairs to her front door.

"Yes?" she asked as she swung open the door to reveal Troy standing on her doorstep with a phone to his face, smirking.

"Hey." Troy said staring tenderly her.

"What do you want Troy?" she asked blandly.

"I think I've made it pretty clear that I want to see you."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to see you right now."

Troy's mouth hung slightly open. "Oh, well. I guess I'll see you later than." He turned his back and made his way back to his car, confused.

Gabriella watched him walk away. Her insides were tearing her in two. Should she let Troy walk away and stay mad? Or should she run after him?

"Troy!" she yelled and ran after him. As he turned around she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"Hi." Troy said confused, but with a smile spreading across his face.

Gabriella leaned down and smashed her mouth into his. "I missed you." She said as she broke away.

"I missed you too." Troy's smile only got bigger. "So you're not mad at me?"

"I think it's impossible for me to be mad at you for an extended period of time."

"Good to know." He swung Gabriella's legs around him and into his arms. "Shall we?" he carried her through the front door and kicked the door shut behind him.

"A bridal carry through the threshold." Gabriella noted, "Very impressive."

Troy carefully set her down. "I thought so."

Gabriella laughed, "So I'm guessing you want something to eat."

"You guessed right." He carefully observed her as she opened up the freezer and pulled out two giant bags of frozen food. Troy loved just watching Gabriella. Everything she did always seemed graceful and elegant, even if she was only looking in the freezer.

Gabriella turned around as she gripped the two large, very cold bags. She glanced up at Troy and saw him staring at her. She loved and hated to catch him. She loved that he loved to look at her, but she hated that he looked at her as much as he did. Blushing, she poured the tator tots and French fries onto a black metal pan.

"It still surprises me that you can't cook." He told her.

Gabriella scoffed at the comment, "It's not like you can cook either."

"What about that amazing hangover food I made you?" Troy asked. "You seemed to think it was pretty good."

Gabriella slid the tray into the oven and slammed the door. "First of all, I was hung over. I couldn't concentrate on anything except the throbbing pain in my head." She leaned over the counter to get closer to him. "And second, I thought you said that you called your friend Zeke and had him come over and cook the food."

Troy's smirk fell off of his face. "I told you that?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "And I remember everything."

"Well I guess you caught me." he shrugged as he walked around the counter, "Where's your mom?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"Gabriella! I'm home!" they heard Gabriella's mom yell.

Troy's head hung low and he moved back to the other side of the counter.

Gabriella gave Troy a sympathetic look. "We're in the kitchen mom!"

"We?" Karen questioned happily as she ran into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me that Drew was here?" she burst into the kitchen. "Oh." He gleaming smile instantly fell. "It's Troy."

Troy gave a half hearted wave to Gabriella's mom. "Hi Ms. Montez."

"I'll be in my office." She said as she stalked off down one of the hallways.

"I guess she still doesn't like me."

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella apologized. "But she just doesn't get it. She just can't see what I see in you."

"No, I get it and I'm totally okay with it." Troy said honestly. "But who's Drew?"

"He is the guy that my mom keeps setting me up with." Gabriella said shortly, avoiding Troy's ice blue gaze.

Troy slightly gritted his teeth, "We're you ever going to tell me about him?"

Gabriella kept her gaze downward. "Probably, I mean he's not really important."

"Does he know you have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella's gaze slowly moved upward to Troy. "Of course!" she said, a little angry at him. "Do you think I wouldn't tell him?"

Troy sighed, "I don't know Gabriella." He said frankly.

"Right." Gabriella said softly. "Well then you can just go home." She said and brushed past him up to her room.

* * *

**CHALLENGE!** I got to thinking one day about how other authors hold little challenges and I thought that I can do that too. So, here we go...

---

The **first three **people who can tell me in a review (it's just easier) why Gabriella's fake ID is _Amelia Perkins_ (yes, **there is a reason**) will get an **exclusive 500 word** (give/take) look at a **future chapter** (I most likely wont tell you what chapter it is from, just to keep you on edge). I hope that is enough insentive to get people guessing. I will let everyone know who the winners are next chapter and if less than 5 people guess correctly, the exclusive look might get bumped up to a higher word count. If no one gets it, there will be another (easier) challenge next chapter.

---

Get guessing!


	19. Love

**AN:** Thank you everyone who guessed, but no one got it right...I guess that Challenge was harder than I thought. Her fake name is Amelia Perkins because of the initials, **AP**. Her dance friends know that she is super smart and is in all **AP** classes. :) There will be another Challenge at the end of this chapter. It's easier :)

-----

And thank you so much everyone that is reviewing! They mean so much to me, you have no idea. And a special shout out to **Cupcakes.xx** for being my 200th reviewer!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Love**

Troy lightly knocked on the bedroom. "Gabriella, please open the door."

Gabriella hugged her giant puppy tighter. "Just go away Troy." She said quietly as she huddled into a ball next to the door.

"I'm not going to go away." He told her as he slid down the wall next to the door.

"Then you'll be out there all night."

"That's okay with me." he said.

Troy and Gabriella sat silently with a wall in between them.

After a long silence Troy had to speak up. "Can I at least talk to you?"

"Talk away." She muttered into her stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry that I didn't call for a week. I'm just…sorry." He said to the wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry that I freak out a lot." Gabriella heard Troy chuckle through the door. "If you haven't noticed, I can get pretty emotional."

Troy laughed again, "Trust me, I've noticed."

Gabriella's hand slowly moved up to the door knob. She silently unlocked the door and went back to hugging her puppy.

Troy's head snapped up to the tiny click the came from the doorknob. He reached up and turned the knob and watched the door creek open. Troy crawled into her familiar bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting on the floor, hugging a giant stuffed dog. He took a seat on the floor next to her.

Gabriella looked up the boy sitting next to her. His sparkling blue eyes seemed to look past her guard and into her heart. He always seemed to be there when anyone else would have been fed up with her. Gabriella examined his features. He was obviously good looking. Her eyes explored every inch of his face; from his lagoon colored eyes to the small dimple in the middle of his chin.

"Troy," she said softly. "I, I love you." The words stumbled out of her mouth.

Troy's soft gaze widened and his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry. I should have said that." Gabriella panicked. "I mean we just had a fight and then I just throw that at you. I'm sorry."

Troy put his finger to her lips. "Gabriella. It's okay." His voice soothed her. "I love you too."

Gabriella's looked up into his eyes. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

Troy chuckled lightly. "Really." He confirmed.

Gabriella squealed and lunged herself into his arms. Her face was buried into his shoulder. She took in the smell of her boyfriend. He smelled like a mix of coffee and the forest. Her arms settled in a grasp around his neck while her head settled into the spot where of his neck and shoulders met. The spot she loved the settle into.

Troy embraced the hug. He wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her as close to him as possible. He felt her warm breath on his neck. He breathed on the smell of her shampoo. His hand traveled up her back and held onto her soft, silky hair.

"Even when I've hugged you, I've never hugged you like this," Troy whispered roughly. He felt a smile emerge on her face and a light giggle come from her mouth.

An alarm from the floor below the sounded. The couple ripped apart from each other.

"The oven!" Gabriella screamed. She stumbled out the door and sprinted down the stairs with Troy on her heels. A white smoke was steaming from the oven. "Oh no!" she panicked. Gabriella grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled the steaming black pan out of the oven. "I ruined our dinner."

"No offence Montez, but that wasn't exactly dinner." Troy said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Gabriella shot him a look but quickly turned her attention back to the charcoaled mess in front of her. "My mom should have taken it out when she heard the timer."

Troy picked up a small piece of paper. "Gabriella," he recited, "There is an emergency and I have to take a flight up to Seattle. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll call you when I do. And I see that you sent Troy away. Maybe you are finally starting to see the light. You and Drew make a lovely couple. Love you, Mom." He finished and threw the paper on the counter. "You're mom…"

"Just stop there." Gabriella told him. "So you want to order in for dinner?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah, just as long as it's not tator tots or French fries."

Gabriella giggled and grabbed her jar of take out menus. "I'll let you do the honor." Troy stuck his hand in the jar and pulled out a pale pink paper. "Tai, very nice."

Troy face scrunched up. "Can we just order pizza?"

**--------------------**

"I love that movie." Gabriella blubbered as the credits started to roll.

Troy and Gabriella were lying on her bed with an empty pizza box sitting at their feet.

"But if she truly loved him, why didn't she drink from the spring?" Troy asked as he watched the soft glow coming from the TV.

"She had no idea when he was coming back and even though it was true love, it was too much to ask. She had to move on."

"Well that's depressing." Troy grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV. He stretched himself over the bed, "What time is it?"

Gabriella rolled over, "Mmmm, almost eleven." She mumbled and hugged her pillow.

"Well, I guess, I better be getting home." Troy said as he crawled over Gabriella.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare." She used any strength that was left in her exhausted body to pull him back towards her.

Troy landed back on top of Gabriella. "I guess you don't want me to leave." He smiled, staring down at her.

"No." she said quietly, smiling back at him.

"Good." He leaned down and gently places his lips on hers.

Gabriella gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Troy wrapped him arms around her back, deepening the kiss. The couple stayed connected for several minutes.

"Montez, you have no idea what you do to me." Troy moaned during a short break of air. He leaned back in to kiss her again, but Gabriella rolled away and Troy's mouth hit the warm pillow that had lied beneath her. "Gabriella…?"

Gabriella giggled, "Come on!" she ripped open her balcony doors and ran out onto her deck.

Puzzled, Troy slowly crawled off the bed and walked to through the French doors. "Why are you sitting outside?" he asked as he strolled over to the bench that his girlfriend occupied.

"I like to sit out here after something really good happens to me." she said staring out at the stars, "Just to let it sink in."

Troy took the seat next to Gabriella and set his arm over her shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

She cuddled up to him. "Yeah. And the stars are nice too."

"You continue to amaze me, Montez." Troy gazed down at her as she gazed out to the stars. Gabriella always seemed straight forward and easy to understand, but she always ended up surprising him in the oddest of ways.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Uh, I don't know. It's still a few weeks away…" Troy had no clue what to say. "Why?"

"My mom most likely won't be here and my dad is usually in Italy over Christmas."

"Does it bug you that you're mom is gone so much?" He asked softly.

Gabriella shrugged. "Sometimes, but I'm used to only seeing her 10 days out of the month. It's like the older I get, the less I see her."

"What about you're dad?"

"When I was younger and my mom left my dad would usually fly down here and stay with me, but lately I haven't really seen him. We talk through e-mail and we occasionally web cam if we are ever home at the same time, but other than that…nothing."

"So it's just you against the world."

Gabriella smiled, "Pretty much. Ashley and everyone at the studio have been really great making sure I'm not lonely. And then Taylor is always there to listen and give advice even if I don't ask for it."

Troy pulled her closer to him, "Well now that I'm here you'll never be alone. And that counts for Christmas too. We'll just be together, here."

"Well, I was thinking that we could be together somewhere else." Gabriella said happily. "How do you feel about Salt Lake City?"

"I feel my wallet hurting."

Gabriella laughed, "My mom's company would pay for it. All I have to do is tell them to make the reservations."

"Christmas in Salt Lake City with you…" Troy said. "What a great idea."

Gabriella jumped up and squealed. "Great! I'll go call and tell them."

Gabriella started to run back into her room, but Troy grabbed her arm. "Montez, it's eleven o'clock. Call them tomorrow."

He slowly pulled her down to his level. She took a seat in-between his legs and leaned back onto his warm chest. Troy pulled a blanket from underneath the bench and spread it over Gabriella and himself.

"So all in all, good day?" he asked, looking up to the stars.

"Great day."

* * *

**CHALLENGE!** What movie were Troy and Gabriella watching? First three to respond win! (Prize is the same as before) 


	20. Everything You Want

**AN:** Well, everyone who guess got it right. The movie was **Tuck Everlasting** and if you haven't seen it, you are missing out! I wish I coudl give a prize to all of you, but the winners are **HorseLover20693**, **ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa**, and **butterflygoodbye**. You three will be getting a pm from me asap.

---

Last night I got 17 reviews and this morning I woke up to 11 more insert me falling over Thank you all so so so soooo much for the reviews! I hope you guys all review this chapter as well.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Everything You Want**

Gabriella nervously rang the doorbell. She stood on the steps that belonged to a lavish, white house. The walkway was lined with lights and roses, while the porch was decorated with various green plants.

"Gabriella! You came!" Drew said as he opened the door to reveal the girl he had talked to on the phone only ten minutes ago.

Gabriella walked into the house that was more amazing than it was on the outside, "You sound surprised."

"I just didn't know you'd be coming over right now. I mean the band isn't even here yet."

"Well you told me to come over when I had time and I had some, so here I am."

"Well, that's good. Thanks so much for helping us out." He led her through the house.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet. I just said I'd come sing for you." Gabriella pointed out.

"Then just, thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." Drew led her into a room with dark wood floors and burn red walls that were covered with posters of famous bands and music sheets. "How did you get my cell number anyways?" she asked as she examined the lyrics on a ripped and crumpled piece of paper.

"Out parents are practically planning out wedding." He said.

"True." Gabriella smiled and turned towards Drew who had made himself comfortable on an old couch.

"So you want to look at the song we are going to sing, or what?"

"You don't even know if I can sing." Gabriella said.

Drew lifted himself off the couch and placed a microphone and its stand in the middle of the room. "Sing."

Gabriella bit her lower lip and slowly walked to the microphone. "What should I sing?" she asked.

"Anything." Drew said shortly, making himself comfortable once again.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Okay, this is a song I wrote, so don't make fun of it if it sucks." She leaned in close to the microphone and opened her mouth to sing.

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive _

I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive

She looked directly at Drew who was just staring at her. "I was that bad?" she asked nervously.

"That was anything but bad." He told her. "The lyrics could use some work, but you're voice was great." He grabbed two sheets of lyrics and handed one to her. "Here is the song we're going to sing Friday at Click."

"I haven't agreed to sing on stage with you yet."

"Come on Gabriella. You wouldn't have come all the way over here just to not sing on stage with me."

Gabriella sighed, "Yeah, I guess." She looked down at the piece of paper she held in her hand. Her mouth quickly formed an O. "Okay, I'll agree with you that I'm not a terrible singer, but I cannot sing Sheryl Crow."

"I happen to think you can and besides, I'll be singing too so you wont even have to sing the whole song."

"Why don't we just sing a song that you guys wrote?"

"This song is great and it will get our band noticed. I don't know if one of our songs will be able to do that."

Gabriella looked back at the paper and sighed, "I guess I'll sing this song with you."

Drew's smile gleamed at her, making her blush.

**--------------------**

Taylor sharply turned another corner making Gabriella regret asking her for a ride to her dance studio.

"So let me get this straight: You are singing a love-duet with the boy your mom set you up with even though you are dating Troy."

"No," Gabriella told her, "I'm just singing a song-"

"A love-duet."

"With a new friend."

"The guy your mom set you up with."

"Taylor…"

"What?" Taylor exclaimed, "I'm just putting it in a different perspective because from what you've told me about Troy he seems like a guy that will get very jealous, very fast."

"Do you think it was a bad idea for me to agree to do this?" Gabriella asked tensely.

"I think that you have a great singing voice and you should share it." Taylor said simply.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Gabriella, I think you should just do what you want to do."

"That didn't answer my question either." Gabriella told her friend as they pulled into the parking lot. "I mean Troy isn't singing this week, so he might not even hear about it."

"Just make sure that Troy won't blow up when he finds out that you were singing with the guy that your mom wants you to marry."

"Don't you mean, 'if he finds out'?"

"No, I mean when, because he will. Things like this always find their way out."

"Taylor, why do you make it seem like I'm cheating on him?"

"Just a different perspective." She smiled. "See you at school tomorrow."

Gabriella got out of Taylor's car and watched her speed off, catching quite a but of air on the speed bumps. She sighed and yanked open the door to the dance studio to be greeted by her partner.

"Hey James, you're a guy." Gabriella said, running up to her friend.

"Took you 15 years, but you finally figured it out." He said with a smile.

"You're funny, but seriously I have a problem."

"Go on."

"What would you do if you found out that your girlfriend sang on open mike night with a guy that is her friend, but just happens to be the same guy that her mom keeps setting her up with and is partly the reason for a semi-big fight that the two of you had not very long ago that ended up with the two of you exchanging 'I love you's?" she said in one breath.

James stared at her, "What?"

Gabriella sighed. "Drew really wants me to sing with him on open mike night and I want to sing with him too, but I don't know how Troy will feel about it."

"Sing and don't tell him." James said shortly.

"That's it? That's all the advice you have for me?"

"Yep."

"Why did I even come to you for advice in the first place?"

"I've been wondering that too."

The friends laughed and walked into the classroom that was very familiar to both of them.

* * *

**AN:** Kind of cliff hangery...hope you enjoyed it! Even though it is kind of short, I still hope you review. I'm not sure when I can update again since finals are coming up, so please stick with me. 


	21. Paranoid

**Chapter 21: Paranoid**

Chad sat in his best friend's living room watching him pace around the small area. He was freaking out, as he did a lot lately. It always had to do with his new girlfriend. Chad shoved a cold egg roll into his mouth while his friend talked.

"So then she just springs on me that we should spend Christmas together in Salt Lake City! I mean, how am I supposed to take that? We've only known each other two and a half months and now she wants to spend the biggest holiday of the year together?"

"Miske sha unts tu gee bore inbertant." Chad said with a mouth stuffed full of Chinese goodness.

"I doubt it." Troy said. "I mean, I've been dropping hints left and right, but it only gone as far as kissing."

Chad almost choked on his egg roll, "You meant you haven't slept with her yet?"

"No. And I don't think she is really getting the hints. Like the other day when we were on her bed I told her that she had no idea what she does to me and she just got up and sat outside on her balcony."

Chad stared blankly at his friend, "You're joking right?"

Troy shook his head, "Wish I was." He took a seat on the couch next to his friend.

"So you haven't gotten ass for over two months?" Troy sadly shook his head. "Dump her, problem solved."

"I can't do that. I really, really like her,"

"So what? You've dumped plenty of girls that you 'really, really liked.' What happened to if she don't put out you don't up?"

"Chad, we made that in High School."

"And it's worked great so far! You don't see me moping around because my girlfriend is sending me mixed signals."

Troy sighed, "But I love her…"

Chad's spat out whatever was in his mouth. "You what?"

"I, love her." He said honestly.

"Troy…you have never said that you love a girl and actually meant it."

"I know, but every time I'm with her I just get this feeling in the pit of my stomach-"

"Do **not** go all chick flick on me." Chad interrupted his friend. "It's Friday night and we are going out." He declared. "What about that coffee shop that you like so much, Click?"

Troy sighed, "I'm not even singing there tonight."

"So then you can just be another face in the crowd for once." Chad pushed his friend off of the couch and out the door. "No ass for two months…" he said again, still in shock.

"Just shut up about it Chad. I already feel bad enough about it."

**---------------------**

"You ready?" Drew asked as they sat in the audience of Click.

"I'm nervous." She stated.

"Nerves are good. You'll be fine." He assured her with a smile. Gabriella smiled back.

A small waitress walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "Next up we have an act that is new to Click, but I'm sure they'll impress you guys. Here is Black Diamond."

The crowd clapped politely as Gabriella and the band walked on stage.

"Since this is our first performance here, we're going to do a song that some of you will probably recognize." Drew said into the microphone.

Troy looked at the band that walked on stage. His eyes locked on the petite, beautiful girl who stood nervously in front of a microphone.

"Dude, that looks like the chick you took home that one night from Aces." Chad exclaimed, "Except less hung over and more hot."

"Yeah, imagine that." Troy said stiffly. He took a seat in the middle of the room next to Chad. He kept his eyes firmly locked on Gabriella.

Gabriella stood quietly at the microphone looking at the crowd. Her eyes fell upon Troy. His face showed no emotion, so she tried to make her face to the same.

She leaned over to Drew. "I don't think I can do this." She whispered.

"Gabriella." He whispered hoarsely, "There are only like 50 people here. You've preformed in front of more. You can do this." Before Gabriella had a chance to retaliate he waved for the band behind him to start.

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned into the microphone…

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side_

Gabriella stole a glance at Drew as she finished her verse. He looked softly at her and winked as he started to sing.

Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But my demons and my angels reappeared  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Too afraid to hear the words I'd always feared  
Leavin' you with only questions all these years

Gabriella took her microphone out of the stand as she got ready to sing along with Drew.

Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No, it isn't how it's really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side

Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally  
Is this how its really meant to be?  
no, this isn't how its really meant to be

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away,  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wandering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side?

From the moment she sang in sync with Drew, she hadn't stopped looking at him. All the worries that had flooded into her mind when she saw Troy in the audience had evaporated.

The second the song ended, the café erupted with applause and whistles. Gabriella's smile spread wide across her face. Drew grabbed her hand and held it high in the air before pulling her down for a bow. His smile was just as big as her's was.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella leaped into Drew's arms when they walked off stage. His hug lifted her feet off the ground. "That was so exhilarating. It's like the feeling I get when I'm dancing a duo or a solo. Like that feeling that I'm going to throw up, but in a good way."

Drew laughed, "That's a funny way to put it, but I agree. That was so more amazing than anything you ever sang in practice."

"I think it was the audience." She said, twirling a long piece of hair around her finger. "It's like when I get in front of one I change into a different person."

"I'm going to have to say that is very true. And if you ever want to sing with us again…?"

"I know where to find you." She finished for him.

"Great. I'll call you later." He lightly hit the side of her shoulder and ran off towards a pretty girl with long, shinny red hair. He immediately picked her up in a hug and spun her around before kissing her.

Gabriella smiled to herself, very proud of herself for singing onstage. She slowly wandered out to the audience as another band started to play.

"Hey." A deep voice sounded behind her.

She spun around to face him. To face Troy. His hands were shoved into the pockets of him jeans. "Hey." She said with a small voice. "Did you like the song?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a rather calm voice.

"I didn't know what you would think. I mean, since we've gotten together we've only fought once and it was kind of started by Drew." Gabriella said looking everywhere but his eyes.

Troy sighed, "I just don't know how I feel about you hanging around with a guy like that."

Her eyes snapped to Troy's in confusion. "A guy like what?"

"A guy that likes you."

Gabriella tried to hold back a giggle. "Uh, Troy, you see that girl Drew is making out with."

His head spun around and his eyes landed on the boy that was onstage with Gabriella.

"That's his girlfriend." She told him.

"Girlfriend?"

"Six months. She was at almost every practice."

Troy shoved him hands deeper into his pockets. "Well I feel incredibly stupid."

Gabriella smiled and took a few steps towards him. "Don't feel stupid. I should have told you about his girlfriend earlier. I just got a lot of stuff running around in my head."

Troy put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they walked out of the café. "Which causes all of those crazy emotions."

Gabriella lightly placed her hand on his chest, "And I'm sorry about those. I know that my emotions go up and down and you never know what I'm thinking or what I'm going to do next…it's kind of confusing for me too."

"Well, I think you deserve one completely emotion free night."

Gabriella's eyebrows raised in interest. "Really? And where do you expect to find this 'emotion free' night?"

"At the gym. Because on Tuesday night you will be at the basketball game watching me coach the Wildcats to victory."

Her face fell, "Oh Troy, I don't know…" he hand slowly fell off of his chest.

"Come on Montez!" he pulled her closer to him. "It will be great! You can be in he stands, not caring about the game or anything while I'll be on the floor coaching and giving all of the emotion I have into the game. It's win-win."

Gabriella knew she had lost the battle before it even started. She had no choice. "Okay, I'll go."

Troy's face beamed with excitement. "Great! I'll make sure the game is plenty interesting for you." The smile on his face only grew wider.

Gabriella forced a smile onto her face. "Oh I'm positive that it's going to be extremely interesting."

"And, hey." Troy stopped them and gazed down at her. "You were amazing tonight." Gabriella's fake smile was slowly turning into a real one. "Who knew you could sing?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Gabriella said.

"And I'm willing to wait and find out everything." Troy placed his arm back around her waist and led her down the street.

_There really is a lot you don't know about me…_ Gabriella thought to herself.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I hope everyone liked that chapter. I'm really interested to hear what you gusy thought of it.

And I have one week of final projects being due, and then one week of finals to take and then I'm off for the summer (and I will be updating more often)! I _might_ be able to update once more before then, but it all depends on reviews I get for this chapter.


	22. Thoughts Of A Fool

**AN:** Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing! You guys seriously don't know how much they mean to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Thoughts Of A Fool**

Taylor stared at Gabriella. "What…?" They were sitting backstage, waiting for their competition to start.

Gabriella sighed. "Taylor, don't look at me like that. I really have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice! You can choose not to go to the game and save yourself and Troy a lot of pain."

"You don't get it Taylor! He is expecting me to be there. If I don't show up, Troy will, no doubt, freak out. If I do show up there is a possibility that he will freak out. I'd rather have the chance the he won't freak out."

"Gabriella. Tyler will no doubt see you in the crowd. That. Will. Be. Bad!" Taylor told her friend. "Tyler doesn't know that you are dating his coach. Troy doesn't know that you dated his star player. You have to know that there is no possible way that it will end well."

"I know, but I'm stuck! And it's not like I can talk to Troy before Tuesday because he's got school and extra practices and more hours on my backyard." Gabriella let out a heavy sigh. "There is no way I can win is there?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there is."

_Calling all Decathlon competitors please make their way to the stage. The competition will start in ten minutes. _

"I guess, that's our cue." Gabriella said with another heavy sigh. She followed Taylor onto the stage, ready to compete and get her mind off of her social life.

**--------------------**

"Gabi. Did you just say that you are going to the basketball game tonight?" James asked. He and Gabriella were sitting in her kitchen the morning of the basketball game.

"James, don't give me that look." Gabriella groaned. "I know it's going to be bad."

"When was the last time you even talked to Tyler?"

Gabriella thought hard, "I don't know. When we broke up back in April probably."

"Well, you will definitely be talking to him tonight." James guaranteed her.

Gabriella glared at him. "I know and that's why I was kind of hoping that you could be my wingman?"

"Oh no. I don't want to get caught up in all of this." James declared.

"Come on. You are one of my best friends and you're friends with Tyler." Gabriella pleaded. "Please come with me." James just stared at her. "I'll pay for your way in…?" she suggested.

"And a soda and popcorn."

"Done."

"Plus candy and thunder sticks."

Gabriella sighed. "Fine, but you can't clap the thunder sticks during the game. It will draw too much attention to us and the fact that I am at the game."

James stared her down. "Fine, but you also owe me a ten raffle tickets."

Gabriella stuck her hand out. "Done."

James grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Gabriella giggled and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go."

James followed her out the door. "You realize that you just promised me a bunch of crap just to stand next to you and watch a game I love."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Just making sure."

Gabriella smiled. She and James chatted, laughed and had a good time on the way to school, but once inside she was alone and left to deal with her own problems. Gabriella perched herself at her locker, dropping her backpack at her feet. She started her normal morning routine. Gabriella opened up her locker and mindlessly grabbed her books needed for her first three periods. As she made her way down the crowded hall to homeroom, she noticed people. She noticed everyone. The cheerleaders wore their red and white outfits, causing the eyes of many boys to draw towards them. One cheerleader was on the arm of a basketball player. As Gabriella continued to walk so realized how many basketball players she passed on her daily routine. They all wore usual game day attire of red track suites. One particular red track suite caught her eye. It hung loosely on the senior boy of six feet. His skin was tan, his hair was dark, his eyes were bright, his smile was magnetic. His name was Tyler. Gabriella sighed. This was the first time she had really looked at him in months. He looked the same as he did when they were together. Her eyes wandered to the boy he was talking to: James, he was the person who introduced them years ago. Gabriella leaned against a locker and let her mind drift…

_Gabriella walked into a large, strange house closely following one of her best friend. All around her were people that she went to school with, but she knew almost none of them. Gabriella wasn't popular; she didn't talk to people outside of her group. And everyone at this party was way outside of her group. They were the popular kids who ruled the school with money and sex. _

"_James, I really didn't need to come." She whispered to her friend._

"_Come on Gabs. It will be good for you to meet some new people." He said back to her._

"_But I don't fit in with these people. They are all about popularity, and money, and sex."_

_He turned around to face her, "Gabi, you are one of the smartest girls in school and you're only a freshman; people know who you are. And you have just as much and probably more money than any of the kids in this house. And about the sex thing, just do some of those Latin moves that you love so much and people will think you are plenty sexy."_

_Gabriella's face turned a deep shade of red. "You know I don't fit in with these people."_

"_I just want to try and help you get more friends."_

"_I have plenty of friends." She stated quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to herself._

"_You have 9 people that have known you practically since you were born. We're more like family."_

"_I also have Taylor and my other friends."_

"_People who you barely talk to outside of school." He pointed out. "Besides, it won't kill you to become a little more social."_

_Gabriella sighed and followed James as he maneuvered his way through the party. She watched him greet a group of guys she only guess were basketball players; they all wore East High basketball shirts._

"_Guys, I would like you to meet Gabriella Montez." He motion toward the small, noticeably attractive standing next to him. She turned slightly pink as all eyes fell upon her. "Gabs, meet the guys. That's Max, Greg, Justin, Kyle, and Tyler."_

_Each guy smiled politely at Gabriella, but the boy on the end just smirked at her. Gabriella saw his smirk and figured it was just an accident on his part or a trick of the light. She listened to the boys that surrounded her. Their conversations consisted of sports. A subject Gabriella has no clue about. She silently slipped away to find a quiet place to sit and think. _

_For an hour she sat on the roof of the house, as it was the quietest place she could find. Gabriella overlooked the backyard. It was massive and scattered with at least fifty teenagers._

"_Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Gabriella turned to see who was behind her. It was one of the boys James had introduced to her. He voice froze in her throat. "I'll take that as a yes." He sauntered down the room and sat close to her. "I'm Tyler." He stuck his hand towards her. "We met earlier."_

"_Gab-Gabriella." She stammered out in a quiet voice shaking his hand._

"_So Brie, you're in my English class right?" _

_She nodded her head, unable to do anything else. No one had ever called her Brei before. And no one had called her a nick name after they first met her._

"_I know that you're practically the smartest girl in class and I was wondering if you could maybe tutor me."_

_Gabriella's mouth fell open a little. "Tut-Tutor you?"_

"_Yeah. I'm kind of falling behind and if I can't get my grades up, then I'm kicked off the team." He explained. "Basketball's my life, I can't get kicked off; at least not my freshman year. So can you help me?"_

"_Tutor you?" Gabriella said again, her voice getting stronger._

"_Yeah."_

"_But, I'm not a tutor." _

"_I know, but I figured why not ask."_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I can try."_

_His face lit up. "Really? You'll tutor me?"_

"_There are some ideas so wrong that only a very intelligent person could believe in them." She told him with as much confidence as she could gather in her voice._

_Tyler gave her a confused look._

"_George Orwell." She told him. "We're studying him in English."_

"_Oh! Right. Well, that's why you're the tutor." He grinned brightly at her. Gabriella felt her face flush and a giggle escaped her mouth. "And I even get a smile out of her."_

_Gabriella's smile widened. "I'll give you a study schedule on Monday."_

"Hey Montez."

Gabriella's mind snapped back to present day. Troy was standing in front of her. The rest of the hallway was empty.

"Why aren't you in homeroom?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess I was just daydreaming." She spat out as she realized she had missed the bell.

"Well don't. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now get to class and I'll see you at the game." He kissed her forehead once again before running in the opposite direction of her homeroom class.

Gabriella groaned silently and drug herself to room 216 to begin her long, stress filled day.

* * *

**AN:** Soooooo... I hope you all liked it and will review it! I'm still going through finals so it might be a while before I can update again. 


	23. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 23: The Sound of Silence**

With James by her side, Gabriella stood outside the school.

"How much longer?" she asked as she stared up at the large brick building.

"15 minutes." James answered her.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I guess you want to go get a good seat." She said no taking her eyes off the building.

"Uh, yes. I would rather not have to sit up in the nosebleed section."

"I'm ready."

"No your not." He told her.

"Of course I'm not. But I have to do this. Let's go."

Gabriella marched up to the school and paid her and James's way in. She let James buy everything she promised him, but she was more concerned with what might happen after the game.

"It will be fine." James put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Thanks for saying that, but no it won't." Gabriella felt her phone vibrate. "James can you go get us a seat?" He nodded and happily walked into the gym with an armful of stuff.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, hey! It's Drew."

"Oh hey Drew, this really isn't a good time…"

"I got married!" he yelled happily into the phone.

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "You what?"

"Amanda and I, we got married!"

"But…how?" Gabriella bunched her hair in her hand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well she turned 18 last week and we ended up on a plane to Vegas, so we figured why not get married?"

"But… school and home and life."

"We've already enrolled in school and we got a down payment on a house and I got enough money to support us for a long time."

"Wow…"

"I know right? So I kind of called to say goodbye." He told her. "But I gotta go, my wife is calling me. Damn, how cool is that? I have a wife."

Gabriella slowly hung up the phone, her head filled with confusion. "Could this day get any weirder?" she asked herself quietly.

She tried to shrug the stunned look off of her face and slowly made her way into the gym. She tried to refrain from looking at the players on the court, but she stole a glance at them. 24 boys were running around the two basketball, throwing balls to each other and into the hoop. Twelve of them wore long white shorts paired with white and red sneakers and a large red, silk shirt. Gabriella's glance fell towards the benches. She saw Coach Bolton dressed in the usual game day attire of slacks and a blazer. Standing next to him was Troy who was also in game day attire. Her gaze caught him. Troy winked and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the clipboard in his hands. A smile instantaneously melted onto her face.

Gabriella continued to make her way into the student section of the bleachers where she knew to find James. The smile on her face fell as she sat down and her gaze fell upon Tyler.

"So who called?" James asked between handfuls of popcorn

"Um, my friend Drew. He just got married."

"Hunh, cool."

"Cool?" Gabriella exclaimed, "He's 18 and he flew to Vegas and got married to him girlfriend of six months. It's crazy!"

"Not if they're in love."

"But I'm in love with Troy and I can't imagine being married to him." James threw a look at Gabriella. "Okay, yes I have imagined being married to him, but I could never go through with it. I'm only 17 and still in High School."

"Did you tell him that it was crazy?"

"Of course not. I could barely say anything let alone what I really thought." She explained. "You know me better than that."

"I do." He nodded. "And you know me better than to talk during a sporting event."

Gabriella glanced back towards the court. The announcer was introducing the players. She silenced herself and made herself comfortable on the red seat as she watched the basketball players run through the lines of cheerleaders to start the game.

**-------------------**

Gabriella waited outside of the boys' locker room after the game. James had ditched her so she had no choice but to wait for Troy, to get a ride home. She could only pray that Troy left the locker room before Tyler.

"Well, well, well…" a sultry voice said behind her. "If it isn't my little Brie."

Gabriella pursed her lips and slowly turned around.

"My God! It is Brie! I knew I saw you in the stands. Just like the old days. What has it been…seven, eight months?" Tyler said, looking down at his ex-girlfriend.

"Stop."

"No, I'm kind of interested in why after half of year of not even looking at me; my very best girl decides to show up at a basketball game even though she hates the sport?" Gabriella stayed silent. "Hmm? I'm waiting Brie."

"It's Gabriella." She stated. "Brie was gone a long time ago."

"I don't know," Tyler smirked. "You look more like Brie now than ever. Low cut jeans, a tight shirt, sexy curly hair, actually visible make-up… I have to say that you are very much Brie."

Gabriella rubbed her forehead in frustration. "God, James sucks as a wingman."

"And speaking of James, he never seemed to mention that when he was bringing you along to the game. So imagine my shock when I see you're gorgeous face in the stands just like the past two years."

"Why are you even talking to me?" she questioned. "The last I heard you very pissed at me."

"I could never hate you Brie." He said with a smirk. He slightly touched her hand.

Gabriella fiercely pulled back, "Just stop Tyler! I didn't come here for you. In fact I was hoping you wouldn't even see me!"

"Who'd you come here for?" his tone turned serious.

"Hey Tyler, who you talking to? I can hear you through the celebration in the locker room."

Gabriella's breath stopped in her throat. Troy had walked out of the locker room, his eyes concentrated on a packet of papers in his hands.

"Just talking to Brie." Tyler said not taking his eyes off of Gabriella.

"Hasn't it been months since you talked to her?" Troy asked walking up next to Tyler.

Gabriella's eyes glazed over with fear. Fear if what was going to happen in the next five seconds.

Troy looked up from his papers to finally face the infamous Brie that had been the object of Tyler's affection for many, many months. His eyes landed upon Gabriella. His mouth opened, but it was dry and nothing seemed to come out.

Gabriella's eyes were stuck on Troy's. His eyes showed no emotion, but it face held nothing but confusion.

"Gabriella?" he muttered.

"Yeah…" she said dryly.

"You know her?" Tyler's gaze shot towards his coach and friend.

"Yeah. Gabriella's my," Troy took in a breath, "girlfriend."

Tyler's eyes jumped from Troy to Gabriella and back again. "CT, are you serious?"

"Yeah." Troy said, not taking his eyes off of Gabriella. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to talk to Gabriella."

"No." Tyler stated. "I would really like to find out why my coach is dating my ex-girlfriend."

"I'm more of a friend than a coach." Troy stated, finally taking his eyes off of Gabriella.

"Fine." Tyler took a step closer to Troy. Then why is my friend dating my ex-girlfriend behind my back?"

"I wasn't dating her behind your back." Troy said sharply, looking up at Tyler.

"Then how come I didn't know about it, hunh?" Tyler asked, his voice rising with every word.

"I had no clue that 'Brie' was Gabriella."

Tyler moved closer to Troy. "I dated her for two years and my friend never knew anything about her? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it, because it's true."

"I should just hit you right now. You knew how I feel about her." Tyler threatened.

"You hit me and you can watch any scholarship offer you might have gotten just float away."

Tyler glared at Troy. He shrugged his shoulders and silently stormed down the hall.

Gabriella had watched the boys talking with intrigue. She couldn't believe this was happening.

When Tyler was finally out of sight, Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella.

"Troy…" Gabriella started, moving closer to him. But Troy put his hand up in protest.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never thought it would come up."

"Gabriella, he's my on my team and you never though it would come up?" he practically yelled.

"He was from a totally different part of my life." She tried to explain. "A part of my life that is totally different from right now."

"I know Tyler and I know the kinds of girls he dates." Troy stated. "I didn't know you were one of them. God, I didn't know you were Brie! Gabriella you've been lying to me this whole time."

"No I haven't!"

"Not telling me about two years of your life. Two years where you dated one of my friends. Two years where I thought Tyler was dating the infamous Brie, when it was my girlfriend Gabriella."

"Troy, please stop." Gabriella pleaded, trying to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Troy sighed. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he looked straight into Gabriella's eyes. Her eyes were swelling with tears, her mouth hung slightly open. She said nothing. Troy shook his head; her silence was the only answer he needed. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

Gabriella slightly nodded her head. Troy brushed past her and she followed him out to her car. The parking lot was crowded, filled with spectators celebrating the East High win. Troy drove Gabriella home in silence. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't comfortable, it was just silence.

* * *

**AN:** So I know I said I wouldn't update, but it was written and I'm bored of trying to memorize where 107 countries are in the world, so here you go. Kind of cliffy, but I hope you like it (and review it)! 


	24. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 24: What Hurts the Most**

"Troy honey, you need to wake up." Troy's mom lightly knocked on his old bedroom door.

Troy grunted a noise of acknowledgment, hoping his mom would leave him alone.

His mom knocked on the door again. "Troy, you really need to get up."

"I'm up mom!" he yelled into his pillow. "Been up for hours." He lied.

"Well, okay then sweetie. School starts in about an hour." She told him and walked away.

Troy felt like he was in high school again. He groaned and lifted himself out of his bed. A whiff of cold air hit his bare chest causing a shiver to run up his spine. His room was always the coldest. He ran his hand through his hair and slowly pushed himself off his bed and into his bathroom. A hot shower was just what he needed. He slipped of his boxers and jumped into the steaming shower. Troy let the hot water run down his body as he tried to forget about last night's events.

Twenty minutes later, Troy immerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Troy, honey, you're showers are getting longer and longer as you get older." His mom said as she walked into his room.

"Mom!" Troy screeched as he gripped his towel tighter around his waist. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Honey please, you sound like you're still in high school." She said. "I always clean your room Wednesday mornings."

"But mom, I'm here and in a towel, so can you leave for like ten minutes."

"Oh Troy." She sighed and left him alone.

Troy let out a heavy sigh and shook his hair dry. He walked over to a dresser drawer to see if there was anything left for him to wear.

"Hey Troy, I need to talk to you."

Troy frantically slammed his drawers shut and spun around. "Dad! This is my room."

"Yeah and I want to know why you're in it." He said in his coaching voice. "I wake up this morning and you're mother tells me that you spent the night here! Why would we even pay for you to get an apartment if you were just going to come back here?"

Troy sighed, glad this was all he wanted to talk about. "I had a stressful meeting after the game and I didn't want to drive back to my place, so mom let me crash here." He told his father. "And you haven't paid for my apartment for two years."

"Well, as long as you're here you might as well come to work with me."

"Okay." Troy's dad just looked at him. "Dad, you kind of need to leave, so I can change…"

"Oh! Right, I'll get out of your way." His dad scattered out of the room.

Troy locked his door, almost regretting the choice to come home.

**--------------------**

Chad stormed into the boy's locker room at East High. "Troy! We need to talk!" his voice echoed through the emptiness.

"Damn it Chad! Why you gotta yell so loud?" Troy asked, appearing from behind a wall.

"We need to talk."

"I got that." Troy said. "About what?"

"I go to your apartment this morning and find a girl on your couch asking **me** where you are." He told his friend. "Why was there a chick alone in your apartment?"

"She has a key." Troy said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Why?"

"Because I gave her one."

Chad stared at his friend, dumbfounded. "I thought that we agreed to never give a girl a key until we were married."

"Yeah, well things change Chad." Troy shot at his friend. "Things can change so fast, you don't even know why they are changing or how it happened."

Chad's anger towards his friend softened. "What's going on man?"

Troy frowned. "Nothing."

"Come on man, I've been your best friend since kindergarten. You can't lie to me."

Troy let out a breath of frustration as he took a seat on the wooden bench. "Yeah, I guess not."

Chad took a seat next to his friend. "So tell me what's really going on."

"Last night after the game I found that my girlfriend dated someone that she shouldn't have ever dated." He confessed. "It just shocked me that she would ever go out with a guy like that, and for two years."

"Two years, damn. I can't remember the last time I had a girlfriend for two months…"

"And I knew that she would go looking for me at my apartment, so I crashed at my parents' house."

"That doesn't seem like something that will make you go crawling back to mommy."

"I did not go crawling back to mommy." Troy defended himself quickly. "It's just that the person that he went out with is a totally different person than who I'm with."

"That's deep man." Chad sighed. "Like the middle of Lake Tahoe. Real deep."

Troy stared at his best friend. "And apparently you're not." He got up and left the locker room.

Chad scurried after his friend. "Look man, ever since you've met this chick it's like you've turned into a different person. And I kind of miss my best friend."

"Well maybe it's a good thing I've changed. It's not like who I was was getting me anywhere." Troy said. "And you're best friend is still here."

"And I'm always here for you, even if I do think you're screwed up in the head for being in a real relationship."

Troy let out a laugh. "You are one heck of a friend, Chad." Troy told him. "And if you happen to stop by my apartment again, can you pick up a bag of clothes?"

"I'll bring one by the end of basketball practice."

"Thanks man."

**--------------------**

Gabriella stood on her balcony and overlooked the men working on her backyard. Her eyes were glued on Troy. He had arrived at her house exactly two hours and thirty-three minutes ago and she had yet to see him smile.

The last time she spoke to him was three days ago; the day after the basketball game.

_Gabriella watched Troy collect all the men's water bottles and walk into the house. She had waited at his apartment until noon, but the only person she saw was his curly hair friend who seemed less than excited to see her. This was her chance to talk to him._

_She ran down the stair case to find him in front of the sink, filling the water bottles. "Hey…" she said quietly. Troy barely glanced over his shoulder and mumbled a greeting. "Troy, I really think we should talk."_

"_Look, Gabriella, I can't talk to you right now." Troy said, not turning to face her._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

_Troy slammed his hand down on the water tap and turned to face his girlfriend. "Because you're Brie."_

"_I know, but that shouldn't change anything between us."_

"_You don't get it Gabriella! I knew who Brie was. She was this sexy, exotic, social babe that Tyler couldn't stop talking about. Everyone in the locker room knew what happened on those hundreds of dates." Troy explained. "And then to find out that she is you, the sweet, reserved, intelligent Gabriella. They are two different people." Gabriella stayed quiet. "I just need time to get this all through my mind."_

"_So you want me to just not talk to you?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Gabriella slowly nodded her head and made her way back up to her room._

She sighed and continued to look out at her back yard. The pink phone beside her vibrated and she mindlessly answered it.

"Hello?" she said in a dazed voiced.

"Hey Brie." He said. Gabriella could almost see him smirking. She silently cursed herself for not looking at the caller ID.

"Tyler, this is the sixth time you've called. Don't you get that I don't really want to talk to you."

"I've always liked a challenge."

Gabriella rubbed her forehead. "You have one minute." When she heard Tyler start talking she set the phone on the ledge of her balcony. She placed her face in her hands and groaned in frustration. "This sucks."

After a minute she flipped her phone shut and threw it into her room.

"Hey, uh Miss Montez?" Gabriella's head slowly lifted out of her hands and she glanced into the backyard. "Do you happen to know where the main sprinkler line is?" a short, balding man yelled up at her.

"No…" she yelled back.

"Do you think Mrs. Montez would know?"

"No…"

"Oh, well do you think we could dig around a little to try and find it?"

"Do whatever the hell you want!" she said turning her back and going back into her bedroom. She lied down on her bed and hugged her stuffed dog tightly.

"Now there is something definitely wrong with this picture." A perky voice said.

"Ash, you know people have doorbells for a reason." Gabriella muttered.

"Yes, it's for people who are selling cookies or bibles or whatever the hell they sell." She said, making her way into her friend's bed. "And if I would have rung the doorbell, would you have answered?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now why are you so bummed and not coming to dance? Brooke thinks you died."

"Yeah, well Brooke has a few loose screws." Gabriella said grumpily.

Ashley sighed. "Tell me what's up."

"Troy won't talk to me and Tyler won't stop trying."

"Whoa, back up like five steps! Tyler?" Ashley exclaimed.

Gabriella groaned and limply lifted herself into a sitting position. "Troy and I had a fight."

"But don't you guys fight, like, weekly?" she asked. "And that still doesn't explain the ass hole basketball player."

"We argue and then make up the same day." Gabriella explained. "We haven't talked in three days."

"Why?" Ashley asked with interest.

"Tyler." Gabriella said meekly. "Troy found out that we dated and it just blew up and I haven't had a chance to explain."

"Girl you better get on it! Tyler was so…" Ashley paused searching for the right word.

"I know!"

"And when you dated you were so…"

"I know."

"And Troy doesn't know?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He said he needed time. And I'm willing to give him all the time in the world, but I wish he would just listen and not be so stubborn."

"Like you." Ashley pointed out.

"I am not stubborn!" Gabriella defended herself.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Gabs, you are stubborn and emotional and bitchy and withdrawn. And don't argue with me because you know I'm right."

Gabriella stared at her friend trying to keep her mouth shut. "I am not stubborn."

* * *

**AN:** 300 reviews, wow! I never thought I'd get that many. I know I say this a lot, but all of the reviews mean so much to me and I just thank you so much for leaving them.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again, it will be while before I'm going to update. I am finished with school (yay!!) but I'm going on vacation in a few days and I wont have internet, so that sucks. But I'll be thinking of ideas and be writing a lot. Leave a pretty review, pretty pretty please?


	25. Stuck In Here

**AN: **I stayed up all night finishing this chapter for you guys, so I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Stuck in Here**

Gabriella's eyes tried to open as the sound of _Barbie Girl_ filled the room. "Ash…phone…" she mumbled. The only thing she heard in response was another round of ringing. Gabriella finally opened her eyes to see her friend lying on her couch with her mouth open and an empty bag of cookies in her hand. "Ash, you know you shouldn't eat sweets late at night. You're going to die at practice." Gabriella groaned as another round of ringing started. "I'm coming." She mumbled. She reached onto her night stand and picked up the bright yellow phone. "Hello."

"Ashley, baby. I thought you would never pick up." A guy's voice answered.

Gabriella yawned. "Ashley isn't really up to talking at the moment."

"Oh, well, who's this?"

"Gabriella, Ashley's friend." She mumbled into the receiver.

"Oh, you hot?"

Gabriella's face scrunched up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, well, Ashley's hot so I guess her friends would be hot. And I like hot chicks."

"Hmm, okay. Never call my friend again you pervert." Gabriella clicked the phone off and lifted herself out of bed. "Ashley, you sure pick the weirdest guys."

"I know, that's why I had you answer the phone and get rid of him." Ashley said.

Gabriella glared at her friend. "You're pathetic."

"And you're mean. But you could have done a lot better, and you have."

Gabriella threw a pillow at her friend lying on her couch. "I'm half asleep!"

"Yet awake enough to insult me for eating cookies and throw a pillow at me."

"Just get ready. We have dance in an hour."

"You mean you're actually going?" Ashley asked, finally getting up from the couch.

"Yeah. It will be good. I mean, I can't hide out here forever."

Ashley ran over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug "That's my girl!"

**--------------------**

"5! 6! 7! 8! Step it up Gabi!" Arica yelled as Gabriella and her friends danced to one of their many songs. "Gabi, I need more emotion!" the teacher turned off the song and walked over to a panting, sweaty Gabriella. "Gabriella, where is your head today?"

"Nowhere." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Exactly. This is a contemporary dance, which means it is emotional and it has a story. You know what the story is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'm not sure you do. This dance is about two lovers who are pulled apart by a tragic uprising. Now can you bring that emotion to the floor?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said quietly. "I think I can do it."

"You think?" her teacher asked.

"I will do it."

Arica nodded. "That's what I like to hear." She made her way back to the front of the room. "Gabriella, Matt, Chloe, Nate, and Brooke on the floor! Everyone else: sit, watch, critique, and make the dance better. We have a competition right after New Years."

The dancers took their starting places on the music started.

"We need to do something." Ashley whispered to James. "And fast."

"Tell me about it." James agreed. "Arica even called her Gabriella. No one calls her that unless she really messes up."

"Well she was sucking out there." Ashley noted.

"Ashley! She's a wreck, she shouldn't even be here!"

Her mouth dropped, "What are you talking about? This is the last practice before winter break; of course she should be here."

James sighed, "Okay, you got me there. But what do you suggest we do to get Gabi back to normal."

"First, she doesn't really have a 'normal' if you haven't noticed. And second, I have an idea, but I am going to need your help."

"I'll do anything to get her out of this mopey crap she's been playing all week."

Ashley smirked, walking out onto the floor as Arica called for the next set of dancers. "That's exactly what I like to hear."

**--------------------**

"Ashley, your plan is going to get me killed." James said as they walked through the empty halls of East High.

"It will get you a black eye at the most." Ashley told him. "And besides it's for Gabi."

"Hey James, I got your message, what's up with…" Taylor rounded the corner to see James standing next to Ashley. "You didn't say she was going to be here."

"Uh, yeah. It was all actually Ash's idea to call you."

Taylor's glare moved from James to Ashley, and back to James. "Whatever, just tell me the plan."

Thirty minutes later Troy walked down the hall, holding his clipboard in his hand. James met him at the cross hall.

"Hey!" he yelled, hoping that he would live to actually help Gabriella. "I told you that if you hurt Gabs, you wouldn't live to see morning."

"James, this isn't really something I want to talk about." Troy said.

"Yeah, well we don't have to talk." James spat.

"You don't really want to hit me, do you?"

James moved closer, "Gabs is like family and I wasn't planning on going to college anyway."

"You hitting me won't change a thing."

"But it will make me feel a whole lot better."

"You know what man." Troy dropped his clipboard on the ground. The hit rang through the hallways. "I'm sick and tired of you budding in mine and Gabriella's business and always threatening me if I hurt her. Well you know what? She hurt me and if you don't shut up in the next ten seconds, I'm going to pound your face in." Troy threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." James challenged.

Troy's fist launched at James. He quickly ducked and sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. Troy was right behind him. James ran down the long hallway and jumped down the stairs. He made a quick right and ducked into a small science lab.

Troy followed James a few seconds later. As he ran through the door Ashley swung a broom at his stomach and Taylor slammed the door shut behind him. Troy slammed backwards into the door and slid down the wall.

"A broom?" James asked panting. "That was the best you could do?"

"I couldn't find anything harder." Ashley said. "And it worked didn't it."

James sat down at one of the desks. "Yeah, it worked. But why did you have to pick a class so damn far away?"

"I just wanted to see if you would make it this far without getting hit." Ashley said, smiling.

"And it was the only class that was unlocked." Taylor said.

"I like her." James said, pointing towards Taylor. "She tells the truth."

Ashley rolled her eyes and sat down on a desk.

Troy caught his breath and glared at the three people in front of him. "What the hell is going on?"

"We need to talk to you." Ashley told him.

Troy glared at the blonde perched on top of a desk. "I got that."

"We think that you shutting out Gabriella is wrong, but totally justified under the circumstance." Taylor said sweetly.

"But we also think that you should know the story of her and Tyler." Ashley said.

"And we knew there was no way that you would listen to us in a normal circumstance, so we had to hijack you." James said. Troy shot him a death glare. "Take it away Ash."

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Troy. "Freshman year James introduced Gabs and Tyler and he asked her to be his tutor and she accepted. For pretty much the rest of the year they were friends, but Tyler was still a popular jock and Gabi was still a shy little book worm."

"But the more time she spent with Tyler, the more outgoing she got." Taylor took over the story. "So one day right before summer, he invited her to his end of the year party as a thank you for helping him throughout the year. At midnight when the fireworks were going off he turned to her and told her that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed it. After the fireworks she disappeared onto the roof of the house and two hours later he found her, kissed her, and they watched the sunrise. Tada, their dating."

"How do you know all of this?" Troy asked. "And that sounds nothing like Tyler."

"Gabriella told us all of this." Taylor said. "Between the three of us, we know practically everything."

"And as far as we can tell, Tyler is a totally different person around Gabriella; you know, sweet and not a jack ass. We think he wanted to impress her because he truly did have real feelings for her." Ashley said.

Troy sighed. "And why is this important?"

"Trust me, it is." She said. "So they were all happy and cute through out summer and Gabi's mom couldn't have been happier. He was from a well connected family and he was handsome-"

"And again, why is this important?"

"Sush! Anyways, the longer they went out the more outgoing Gabi came and the more comfortable she became with herself. She started dressing in tighter clothes that were kind of sexy, but not really. And she also started to wear visible make-up, which only made her more gorgeous which made Tyler even more infatuated with her."

"So the Gabriella you know today is because of Tyler. He pretty much made her as social and as confident as she is today." Taylor told him. "And he nicknamed her Brie when they first met, but it was like only he could call her Brie because she seemed to be a different person after she was with him, even though she was pretty much the same, but around him she became Brie-like. But as they approached their second year Gabriella found out that things weren't as good as they seemed and they broke up."

"Why?" Troy questioned.

"We don't know." James finally spoke up. "Gabs didn't want to talk about it and Tyler told me that it wasn't really that important."

"That explains nothing." Troy pointed out. "I'm going back to practice." He pushed himself off the ground.

Ashley jumped off the desk and spread herself across the doorway. "You're not leaving until were done."

Troy sighed and leaned against the wall. "Go on."

"Thank you. Now describe the Gabriella that you know and love."

Troy blinked. "What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine. Well, she's kind of moody and emotional but that makes her exciting and kind of mystifying. Like there is always something more I can find out about her. And of course she's beautiful and intelligent and amazing. She's really sweet, but kind of…"

"Virginal?"

"Yeah…"

"She was exactly the same when she was with Tyler. Except maybe a little bit more into parting; but as far as we know, she was the same person."

"No." Troy stated. "I knew who Brie was. She was like a, a…"

"Slut?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I mean from what Tyler told everyone in the locker room, that is what I got."

"Tyler is an ass hole!" Ashley yelled at him. 'Did it ever occur to you that he was lying?"

"All locker room talk has some truth to it."

"Dude," James said. "Tyler would have done anything to prove that Gabs wasn't just a sweet girl, even if she was."

Troy stared at them. "So you're saying that he was lying for two years?"

"Oh my god, you're dense." Taylor rubbed her forehead. "Of course he was lying! You know Gabriella and you are such an idiot to ever think that she was someone like that."

Troy looked from person to person. They were Gabriella's best friends, her life lines.

"You should really talk to her." Ashley said softly. "Give her a chance to tell you all of this."

"But when you do talk to her, don't tell us that you talked to us." James said.

"She'd hurt you?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah. She's done enough Tae Bo to know how to really pack a punch."

For the first time in four days, Troy smiled. "I hear ya." He leaned over to James and shook his hand. "And sorry about trying to kill you earlier."

"Oh it's no big deal. I get death threats all the time."

"Being best friends with Gabriella, I bet you do."


	26. Here's to the Night

**Chapter 26: Here's to the Night**

Gabriella stepped on the gas of her little blue car, her windshield wipers on top speed. She couldn't get to Troy's parents' house fast enough. An hour ago she had went to his apartment to find three of his friends and she managed to find out that he was staying at his parent's house. She raced down the neighborhood and quickly turned onto a long uphill driveway. Once she put her car in park, the nerves set in. Her mouth dried up as her heart raced faster. She reached her shaking, dripping hand out and rang the doorbell. A man she recognized as Coach Bolton opened the door.

"Hi. Coach Bolton. Is Troy here?" she asked quickly brushing the wet strands of hair out of her face.

He stared at her. "Uh, who's asking?"

"I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend."

"I'll get him." He opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

Gabriella walked into the house. It looked similar to hers; it was big. "Troy, you have a visitor!" he yelled up the stairs on the other side of the room before leaving Gabriella alone in the entryway.

"Dad it might be nice to tell me who's…" Troy's voice drifted off as the reached the bottom of the stairs. "Oh. Gabriella."

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I really need you to hear what I have to say and I know this isn't the best timing and all as it's right after a weekend practice and you've just spent all day with Tyler and I know that can't feel too good after what happened Tuesday, but you just need to let me explain." Gabriella said in one breath.

Troy stared at her. "Okay."

Gabriella's eyes grew in shock. "Did you just say okay?"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah. I mean you actually found me, so it has to be important."

"Right. So, um. James introduced me to Tyler freshman year and I started tutoring him and by the end of the year we were dating. He was really sweet to me all the time but the longer we went out the more he started pressuring me for sex and to be more wild. He started to make me feel really bad about myself. Like I was letting him down by not being what he wanted. So it was like Brie was a girl who was confident in the way she looked but completely vulnerable when it came to everything else. So each time Tyler made a comment about sex or parting I would feel worse and worse about myself until I finally had to break it off. I couldn't go on like that. And I decided that Brie was dead. I wasn't going to feel bad about myself anymore." Gabriella gazed at Troy. He was looking at the floor. "But I kind of have to be thankful of that relationship because he brought me out of my shell and he made me unafraid to speak my mind."

As she finished Troy shifted his eyes from the floor to Gabriella. "That's it?"

"Well that's the cliff notes version. It gives you everything important without boring you with the details." She said with a small smile. "I know all of this must be really hard for you to hear, but you have to believe me when I say that it's really hard for me to talk about. But I'm willing to do anything to get us back the way we should be."

"It is hard for me to hear, but I'm glad you told me." Troy said softly. "And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before. I guess after spending so much time with you I became just as stubborn as you and I didn't want to believe that you were Brie."

"Whatever Tyler told you was probably a lie. He seemed to do that a lot." She told him. "So are we good?"

Troy's eyes once again fixated on the floor; his mouth stayed shut.

Gabriella nodded and started backing towards the door. "I get how you feel Troy, I really do. But I just want you to know that I love you and I would hate for something as stupid and meaningless as this to get in the way of you seeing that." She took in a deep breath and quietly opened the door and shut it behind her. Gabriella blinked back tears, a feeling that her eyes were used to. As she started the long walk to her car she let the rain poured over her, soaking her hair and ruining the little amount of make-up she had on.

"Gabriella!"

She froze in her steps. Slowly turning around she saw Troy running through the downpour to meet her.

"I know that you have a past, everyone does. And I'm okay with that." He panted, his heart racing. "If your past made you the beautiful girl I fell in love with, then let it be." He gently lifted his hand and tucked a clump of hair behind her ear. "I love you Gabriella Charlotte Montez. And I won't let anything get in the way of that."

Gabriella eyes swelled with tears as her lips met Troy's. She embraced the kiss with all of the emotion she had. His hands cupped her face and her hands lightly held onto his bare arms.

They pulled away and Troy rested his forehead on hers. "I've missed you."

Gabriella smiled shyly. "I've missed you too."

Troy pulled her close to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella snaked her arms around his waist and breathed him in. They stood in the rain, holding each other until a loud strike of thunder and lighting pulled them apart.

"I guess our cue to move on." Troy said lightly.

"You want to move onto my house?" Gabriella offered.

"Why Miss Montez, is that a move."

Gabriella beamed. "It might be." She dangled her keys in front of his face and he snatched then from her. Giggling, she ran to the passenger seat of her car. Troy drove through town with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Gabriella's.

"Troy, I have a question for you." Gabriella said.

"Shoot."

"Not that I'm not happy about us getting back together because I'm completely through the roof, but it seems like it happened too fast." She said carefully. "I mean, I know you and I know that everything for you takes time and I rang your doorbell five minutes ago."

Troy gritted his teeth. "I kind of figured you would point that out. But I kind of already had my mind made up when I saw you standing in the doorway."

"You lost me."

Troy sighed. "I promised I wouldn't say anything, but earlier today your friends hijacked me and told me everything that they knew about you and Tyler."

"My friends, like Ashley and James?"

"And Taylor."

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "No, Ashley and Taylor hate each other. They would rather stick needled in their eyes before voluntarily talk to each other. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it. They attacked me with a broom and forced me to listen to them talk about the whole relationship of you and Tyler. Then I came home, thought about it and decided that you are too important to me to let something like the past get in the way."

"They hit you with a broom?" she exclaimed. "I'm going to kill them."

"Hey now." Troy squeezed her hand. "If it wasn't for them, I doubt we would be here right now, on the way to your house. And on the way to Salt Lake."

Gabriella's face beamed. "You still want to go?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I like to spend three uninterrupted weeks with you in the freezing cold?"

"When I first brought it up you didn't seem too excited about it. And after our little, break I was pretty sure that it was a no go."

"Well, I want to go. It will be a great way for us to catch up."

Gabriella giggled. "We weren't even apart for a week."

"A lot can happen in four days." Troy smirked at Gabriella as he drove into her long driveway.

"I don't think you can come in tonight." She said n a small voice.

Troy looked taken aback. "And why is that?"

"My mom's home." She told him, pointing up at the house. "Her bedroom light is on."

Troy sighed. "So you're going to make me brave the storm and drive all the way back to my apartment."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bring my car back in the morning."

Gabriella ran out of the car and to her front door. One under the cover of her porch she turned around and blew him a single kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, but after I got back from vacation I told myself that I had to finish up two of my other stories before I updated this one. Well, I finished them yesterday, so that meant I could update this today! I hope you guys liked it and that it was worth the wait. I'm hoping for a bunch of reviews because every one I get motivates me so much.

Until next time...


	27. Let Your Love Be Strong

**Chapter 27: Let Your Love Be Strong**

Gabriella rummaged through her closet trying to hold the phone up to her ear. "Come on Ash, pick up!" she begged as she threw a yellow top over her shoulder.

"Hello my hopefully not single best friend." Ashley answered perkily.

"What do you bring to Salt Lake City to spend the holidays with your boyfriend of roughly two months?" Gabriella asked throwing another shirt over her shoulder.

"You might be surprised to hear this, but that is not a question I get asked very often."

"You mean someone has asked you that before?" Gabriella said confused. Half of her clothes were piled in the middle of her closet; she walked around it picking up random articles of clothing.

"No, but that's not the point. The point is that that question must mean that things got resolved between you and Troy."

"Yes, it does and they are. Now please answer my question before I go into a full meltdown." She said, collapsing onto the pile of clothes.

"What was the question again?"

"What am I going to being on vacation with Troy?"

Ashley sighed. "Gabs, your closet is the size of a bedroom and you can't find anything to wear?"

Gabriella looked around at her closet. The walls were covered with hanging shirts, neatly folded jeans, and perfectly organized shoes. In the middle of the room was an island made up of drawers and more shoe space. "Yeah…" she pitifully admitted.

"I'm on my way over anyways. I'll help you."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Ash."

Ten minutes later Ashley barged into Gabriella's closet to see her best friend sitting on the island in the middle of the room. The ground was covered with clothes. "Now this is just pathetic."

"I thought you said you were going to help." Gabriella said, looking out at the sea of clothes that covered her floor.

"How did this happen?" Ashley asked, making her way to Gabriella.

"Well, I started out by trying to make three piles. Stuff I want to bring, stuff that I should bring, and stuff that I shouldn't bring but am probably going to bring anyways because I am a notorious over packer."

Ashley looked around at the closet. "There really aren't three piles…"

"There haven't been for about two hours." She admitted.

"We're going to need more help." Ashley declared. She dug her phone out of her pocket. "Brooke? We have a code three level one over at Gabi's." she snapped her phone shut. "Problem solved."

"This isn't level one." Gabriella said, staring at her friend. Ashley raised her eyebrows and motioned to area surrounding them. Gabriella pouted. "Alright. It is."

"The first step to recovery is admitting there is a problem."

"So who is all coming over?"

"Everyone." Ashley said simply. Gabriella's jaw dropped. "The girls are good for picking out stuff, plus they can lend you anything you don't have so we can stop the impulsive freak out buying before it starts. And the boys are good packers, suitcase stuffers, and food orders."

--------------------

Troy stood nervously on Gabriella's front porch. He didn't know if he was supposed to come over so soon after their reconciliation. He stretched out his arm and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A cheery voice asked.

Troy jumped and looked around. "What the hell?" he muttered.

"Voice box, to your left." it said again.

He turned to his left and saw a little speaker with a red button below it. He leaned down and pressed his finger on the button. "Uh, hello? Gabriella? It's Troy. Can I come in?"

"I'll buzz you in." the voice said. "Just come up to the bedroom."

Troy heard a long buzz and a click. He nervously opened up the door. Peering inside of her house he noticed the various take out cartons that scattered the living room and kitchen. He slowly made his way up the stairs, gripping the rose he had brought her.

"Gabriella?" He curiously peered into the bedroom.

"Troy!" he saw Gabriella run over to him.

He gently greeted her with a kiss. "What is all of this?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Packing." Gabriella said happily.

Troy's jaw dropped a little. "Usually when you hear that someone is packing, you think one maybe two people. Not ten."

Gabriella blushed slightly. "Yeah, well I has having trouble and Ashley came over and it kind of grew from there." She grabbed a take out carton from a nearby nightstand. "Egg Roll?"

Troy let out a laugh. "No thanks. But I did bring this for you." He handed her the single red rose.

Gabriella felt her face flush profusely. "Thanks Troy. It's beautiful."

Troy's face broke out a goofy smile as Gabriella stared up at him.

"Gabs, I'm going to have you take my red bikini instead of your white one!" Brooke yelled from the closet.

"Okay." Gabriella answered, barely glancing away from Troy.

"Hey, Gabs do you have a bigger suitcase?" Nate asked.

"Check under my bed." She said.

Troy shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "So uh, how long have you had that speaker by the front door?"

"Ever since we moved in." she told him. "But I don't like to use it."

"What made you change your mind today?"

Ashley sauntered up to the couple. "Actually it was me who was on the speaker." She told him. "How's that stomach?"

Troy grinned and nodded. "Doing better."

Ashley smirked. "Good." She turned her attention back to Gabriella and held up two dresses. "White? Blue?"

"Both if you can." She said, admiring the dresses.

"Will do. Now you two crazy kids get out of here and let us finish our job." Ashley pushed them out of the bedroom door and slammed it shut.

"Are you okay with leaving them alone in there?" Troy asked, staring back at the closed door.

"Yeah, they wont be done by tonight anyways." She told him. "I was actually hoping that you would come over so it would give me an excuse to leave."

"I did promise I would bring your car back."

Gabriella smiled and led him down the stairs. "And did you?"

Troy caught up with Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "What do you think?" he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"I think that I want to kiss you again." She said sheepishly.

Troy laughed. "I think I can make that happen."

He leaned into Gabriella. She met him half way. The kisses started soft and gentle, but she quickly deepened them. As Troy's tongue entered Gabriella's mouth, she arched her back into him. He gently ran him tongue across her teeth and ran his hand under her shirt, drawing invisible designs into her skin. Gabriella's hand traveled up Troy's chest and gently started to play with his ear.

"Mommy Montez pulling into the driveway!" James yelled down the stairs.

The couple reluctantly broke apart. Troy rested his forehead on Gabriella's, both breathing deeply.

"Thanks James." Gabriella yelled back. "Good thing I got nosey friends or you might literally be kicked out of this house." She said breathily.

"You're mom wouldn't do that." Troy stated as he slowly pulled himself away from his girlfriend. "Would she?"

Gabriella made her way into the kitchen. "Never underestimate a Montez." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and threw it to Troy.

"Does that go for you as well?" he asked slyly.

Gabriella smirked. "Maybe." Gabriella heard the front door slam shut. "Hey Mom! We're in here!" she yelled

"We?" Her mom questioned as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello Troy." She said politely.

"Ms. Montez." He nodded politely in her direction.

"Gabriella, dear, are you still going to need me to make those reservations in Salt Lake?"

"Yeah. It's back on." Gabriella said, shooting a glance toward Troy. "We're taking the jet, right?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, puzzled. "Jet?"

* * *

**AN:** I have mixed feelings about this chapter, but I'm really excited for the next few. And remember to review :) Let's shoot for 20, we can do that, right? I think we can. 


	28. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Chapter 28: Leaving on a Jet Plane**

"You have your own private jet." Troy said, amazed, as he and Gabriella walked out to the plane. "That is so cool."

"It's not **my** jet." Gabriella told him. "It's the company's."

"But you can use it anytime you want." Troy pointed out. "And that is so cool!"

Gabriella laughed. "I guess it is pretty cool." She said as she led him up the small set of stairs and into the plane. "Well, what do you think?"

Troy followed Gabriella and he felt him jaw drop. His eyes fell upon the burgundy and gold colored cabin that held leather couched and chairs, a large flat screen TV, and many other items that made it not look like a plane. "Is that an X-box?" he asked, still in shock.

"I guess that means you like it." Gabriella said, smiling.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Do you realize that you live a blessed live Montez?"

Gabriella looked down at her shoes and felt her face flush. "Kind of…"

"Kind of? Gabriella you practically have your own private jet, you can buy anything you could ever want to, and your house is the biggest, nicest house I've ever seen."

"You have a really nice house too." Gabriella told him.

"That's my parent's house. I live in a one bedroom right off campus." He pointed out. "How someone like you fell for someone like me is something I'll never figure out."

Gabriella blushed again. "You don't give yourself enough credit Troy. I fell for you because you were nice, funny, sweet, and pretty decent to look at. Not because I thought you had a lot." She informed him. "But why are we talking about this? We're going on vacation; we should be having fun, not getting all mopey."

Troy chuckled. "You're right. Now let's go check out that X-box."

Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy perch himself on one of the leather couches and pick up a controller.

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella spun around to face the pilot. "We're about to take off, so we need you guys buckled up and the video game off for a few minutes."

"Thanks Pete." Gabriella smiled and walked towards Troy. "We got to turn off the game to take off." She told him.

Troy's face fell. "But I just put together a really good team…"

Gabriella let out a giggle, "You can always save it."

"Fine." He stubbornly turned off the game and took a seat next to Gabriella on the couch slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Hey Gabriella, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Troy sighed. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." She said softly as the roar of the airplane's engine filled the air.

"If you can use this plane whenever you want, why don't you use it to get away from your mom?"

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her fingernails. "Even though my mom and I disagree a lot of the time, she's still my mom." Gabriella told him. "I've thought about it plenty of times. You know, my life would be so much easier without the constant battles I have with her, but I always come back to the fact that I love her. And I love her too much to leave her alone. And it makes me realize that I don't want to be alone either."

"But aren't you alone the majority of the time anyways?"

"Yeah, but I always know that she's coming back home. I know it may sound stupid but that's the way it is. No matter how much she bugs me and makes me mad, I just can't imagine living without her."

Troy gently rubbed Gabriella's arm. "It's cool that don't want to leave her. I kind of wish I knew what that felt like."

"You wanted to leave home?"

"More than ever." Troy chuckled. "My dad had been stressing me out about basketball since I was four and after I told him that I wasn't taking my scholarship, I couldn't get out fast enough. We couldn't even look at each other so living in the same house was out of the question."

"What about your mom?"

Troy smiled. "My mom was absolutely amazing. She put up with all of our arguments and was the one who actually got us talking again. But she helped me move into my apartment and taught me how to cook enough to at least keep me alive and she helped me get my life and my future in order."

"That's really cool."

"You're really cool." Troy leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head as she blushed. "You know I think I have a new nick name for you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Gabriella questioned.

"Pinky." He said with a grin.

Gabriella slapped her hand across his stomach. "Shut up!"

"What? I think it's cute that you blush a lot." Gabriella looked up at him and tried not to smile. "And I think it's cute that it is almost impossible for you to be around me and not smile."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and settled into him. "Keep talking and you might end up sleeping on the couch."

"Well that way you described that resort the couch might not be too bad." Troy said, smiling down at his girlfriend. "So do you usually go up with your mom?"

"When I was little I went up with my mom and my dad, then just my mom, then my friends."

"So did you ever bring Tyler up?" Troy asked.

She turned around to face him. "Never."

Troy felt a smile creep across his face. "I can't wait to get to Salt Lake.

Gabriella smiled and rolled her eyes. "You are some guy Troy Bolton, some guy."

--------------------

Gabriella fell down on the couch that sat in front of the blazing fire. "I suck." She declared.

Troy walked into the room holding two cups of hot chocolate. "You don't suck. You just need some practice." He told her as he took the seat next to her, handing her a cup.

"You've been trying to teach me how to snowboard for a week and I can't even go down the bunny hill." Gabriella complained. "Why can't we go skiing? You can ski, I can ski, it just seems to make a lot more sense."

"I promise that by the end of the trip I will get you down that hill." He told her. "And we can go skiing tomorrow."

A grin spread across Gabriella's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she leaned over and kissed Troy softly. "Feel like joining me in the hot tub?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Gabriella giggled and jumped off the couch. "Bring the hot chocolate!" she yelled as she slammed the bedroom door shut.

Ten minutes late Troy was situated in the hot tub when Gabriella emerged from the bathroom. His eyes started at her feet and traveled up her body. She wore a solid, bright red bikini with her long hair tied up in a lose pony tail. "Who are you and what have you done with Gabriella?"

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the hot tub. "You're funny." She said, dipping her foot into the hot water.

"And I never knew that you could look so sexy." He said, still eyeing up his girlfriend.

She felt herself blush. "Have you always been this blunt?"

"Oh yeah." He assured her. Troy stretched an arm around Gabriella's shoulder as she snuggled into him. "I can't believe that tomorrow is already Christmas Eve."

Gabriella let out a heavy sigh as Troy gently rubbed her arm. "I know. It's kind of surreal, down you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean were sitting here in a hot tub overlooking a beautiful, snow covered mountain. It's just so neat."

"Haven't you done this before?"

"Yeah, but not like this." Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I'm with someone I love."

Troy leaned down and gently kissed Gabriella. "Me too." He smiled.

Gabriella grinned back at Troy. "You're so sexy with your shirt off."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah you too." He said, letting his eyes wander across her body.

--------------------

Troy's fingers were laced with Gabriella's as they explored the snow covered resort. "I'm sorry that we couldn't go skiing today."

"It's no big deal. I mean who could have known that were closing the slopes today." Gabriella said as she loosened the scarf around her neck. "We can just explore."

"Well this place sure is big enough." Troy noted at the couple walked under a deer horn chandelier. "And they really seem to like hunting."

"It's a lodge; what do you expect?"

"I don't know. Champagne and caviar served every hour on the hour?"

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, because that seems like a place that I would voluntarily spend any of my time."

"As far as I know the only places you willingly spend any of you time is at a dance studio or a library." Troy said. "Or at my apartment, scaring my friends."

Gabriella's mouth fell opened. "I went to your apartment and I was a little over enthusiastic about finding you and I might have startled them a bit."

"And then interrogated them and threatened to give them a 'Van Gough' cut if they didn't tell you where I was."

"This sweet little girl?" A deep voice said from behind them. "I can't imagine that she could ever say something like that."

Both Troy and Gabriella spun around to see the person to match the mysterious voice. Gabriella's mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

* * *

**Yay! We made it to over 20 reviews! Now I know this is a cliffy, but let's try to do it again. And if anybody guesses who Troy and Gabriella saw, I may give you a special sneak peak into another story that I will be posting later this summer or something having to do with this story.**

**And speaking of new stories, I just posted a new one called _Life in a Glass House_. It's different than this one (obviously, I can't have two stories that are the same) but I'd really love it if you guys could check it out and leave a pretty review.**


	29. Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 29: Who's Your Daddy?**

Gabriella stared at the man standing before her and a smile grew on her face. "Dad!" Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and ran into the arms of her father.

"I've missed you kiddo!" he said happily as her embraced his daughter.

"I've missed you too Dad." Gabriella smiled up at him. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you usually in Florence by now?"

"Usually. But I called up your house a few days ago and your mother told me that you had jetted off to Salt Lake with a boy."

"And you wanted to meet the boy." Gabriella said, nodding her head.

"Am I really that predictable? Dang, I must be loosing my mysterious edge."

Gabriella laughed. "You'll always be a mystery."

"That's what I like to hear!" he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Now where is this boy that has you so smitten that you would take him to this winter wonderland?"

"He's over here." Gabriella started to lead them to Troy who was standing in the spot where Gabriella had left him.

"Ah! I should have guessed that it was the boy who you were holding hands with and who hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you ran over." He joked.

Gabriella's smiled brightened as they were approaching Troy. "Dad I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Troy. And Troy I'd like you to meet my dad, Alejandro."

Troy and Gabriella's father shook hands as the shock, for Troy, has started to ware down.

"For those of us here who aren't Spanish, I'm Alex." He said as he shook Troy's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Troy said politely giving him a smile.

"Sir makes me sound so old." Alex complained. "Call me Alex."

"Or Al." Gabriella piped in.

"Not unless you plan on flying home with a black eye." Alex said.

Troy let out a chuckle. "Good to know."

"So Dad, how long are you here for?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"Only for a few hours." He told her.

Gabriella's face fell. "Oh…then I guess we should make the most of the time that we do have."

"And your boyfriend can tag along too." Alex said. "What about it Troy?"

"Uh yeah. Sure, that'd be cool." Troy said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"A teenager says it's cool to hand out with his girlfriend and her dad." Alex pondered. "Well if that isn't a lie, I don't know what is." He said smiling.

Troy smiled. "Actually I'm 21." He told him.

"Ahh, so you landed an older guy." Alex said as he turned towards his daughter. "Way to go Gabi!" he stuck out with hand for a high five. Gabriella laughed and slapped it. "But my comment still stands." Alex said, turning back to Troy.

"If you're as amazing as Gabriella it's be great to get to know you."

"Okay if you're going to hang out with us there are going to be some rules." He told Troy. "Rule number one: compliments about my little girl are kept to a minimum. I already know that you are dating. There is no need for you to prove that you're a good boyfriend by giving her compliments left and right. Rule number two: don't go out of your way to compliment me. If you have to put on an act to impress me, you aren't worth my little girl. Rule number three: don't treat me like someone you highly respect. You just met me and there is no way that you could admire me in this amount of time. And rule number four: no talking about crap reality shows or food. I get enough of that at work." He finished. "Understand?"

"Uh, yes sir." Troy muttered out.

"Boy what was rule number three?"

Troy's mind lit up. "Oh, I mean. Yes, I understand."

Alex smiled. "Good. Now let's go and paint this town." Alex declared as the three headed for the exit of the resort. "I was thinking a light shade of blue, but I am open to suggestions."

Troy looked down at Gabriella who was beaming up at her father. She glanced over at Troy. Her smile was spread across her face. He couldn't ever remember seeing hr this happy; with this much sparkle in her eye. Troy's mouth curved up into a smile at he looked at her. He slowly took her hand in his and squeezed it. She lightly squeezed back, giving him one last look before turned her attention back to her father.

-------------------

"And here are your menus. Enjoy." The waiter said, leaving the three at the table.

"Do you think this place can make a grilled cheese as good as you?" Gabriella asked her dad.

"I doubt it." He told her. "But I do hear they make a pretty good fish and chips."

Gabriella giggled. "I'm going to go freshen up. Be right back." Gabriella slid out of her chair leaving Troy alone with her father.

"Uh, Alex? Can I ask you something?" Troy asked once Gabriella was out of hearing range.

"Shoot."

"Could you maybe give me some ideas of what to get Gabriella for Christmas?"

Alex stared at the boy in front of him. "It's Christmas Eve and you still haven't gotten her something?" Troy slowly nodded his head. "Well the first Christmas I spent with Gabriella's mom I snuck out of the house at five in the morning to go buy her something."

"Really?"

"True story. And I bought her the first thing I saw and it was a disaster." He told Troy. "But I like you so I'm not going to let you do that. Go to the jewelry store and buy her the first necklace that your gut tells you to get because if you over think it, it wont work out."

"Okay. But I want to get her more than jewelry. But she seems-"

"To already have everything that she could ever want." Alex finished for him. "Been there and it isn't true. I saw a nice little boutique across the street and I want you to go in there and do the same thing with the necklace. Buy the first three things that your gut tells you that she'll like."

"And you sure this will all work out. She wont end up not liking it."

"Just do what I say and you'll be fine. And I'll make sure that she steers clear."

"Thanks, Alex."

Gabriella slid into her seat next to Troy. "So what are we all talking about?" she asked happily.

"We were just talking about how you probably want some one on one time with your dad, so I'll get out of your way." Troy said.

"Oh Troy, you don't have to…"

"No Gabriella, it's cool. Like I said on the plane, I never knew what it felt like." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before saying his goodbyes and parting from them.

"I like him." Alex declared as Troy left his sight,

Gabriella nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, so do I."

------------------

Troy clutched his small shopping bags as he quietly entered their hotel room. He quickly shoved them under the couch as Gabriella bounced out of the bedroom.

"Hey cute stuff! Where have you been?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just walking around." he said as he set his hands on her hips. "So did you have fun with your dad?"

Gabriella's smiled widened. "It was great to see him again. The last time I saw him in person was my sixteenth birthday. And I'm glad that you got to meet him. You're both a big part of who I am today and I wanted you two to meet."

"Well even though I am terrible at boyfriend-parent meetings, meeting your dad was cool. He's not like a normal dad."

"He'll be glad to hear that." Gabriella told him. "But I missed spending all of Christmas Eve with you."

"We'll have all of Christmas Day and a whole other week together." Troy told her. "I think we'll manage through a few hours apart."

Gabriella stood on her toes and kissed Troy. Troy fell into the kiss as Gabriella pulled away. "So what did you get me?"

Troy sighed. "Oh that is not fair Montez." He groaned.

Gabriella giggled. "I know, but you seem unfazed."

"Then why don't you try that kiss again." This time Troy met Gabriella half way. He gently ran his tongue across her teeth and let it explore her mouth before sweeping her up and carrying her bridal style. "Hot tub time!"

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. "I'm in my pajamas. And you're in jeans and a sweatshirt!"

"Clothes dry." He told her with a smirk. "Of we could just go with no clothes?" he suggested with a smile. Gabriella looked at Troy sternly. "Okay, we'll stick with clothes dry." Troy said as he lowered himself and Gabriella into the hot, steaming water.

* * *

**So a bunch of you guessed that it was Gabriella's dad, good job! If I was reading I never would have thought of that. But I hope you liked the chapter, a lot of fluff...reviews are loved!**


	30. All I Can Do

**Chapter 30: All I Can Do**

"I don't want to go to a party." Troy groaned as Gabriella had a firm grip on his hand.

"You told me that if I made it down the bunny hill that you would reward me with an activity of my choice." She told him, dragging him through the lodge. "I made it and now we are going to the New Year's Eve party."

"I thought the activity would be skiing or bowling or something involving our mouths." He said. "Not a fancy resort-caviar and champagne-diamonds and rubies- party."

"I thought that we've already discussed that this isn't that type of resort." Gabriella said as they reached the door. The couple walked into a room covered with ice decorations and fake snow.

"Did we just walk into the North Pole?" Troy asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Gabriella giggled. "So is this as good as bowling or skiing?"

"Not what I expected." He told her. Troy glanced at him watch. "With a half hour till midnight we only have to spend 31 minutes here before we can head back up to the room."

"You're no fun." Gabriella pouted.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I'm sorry, but it's our last night and I just want it to be fun."

"We can have fun here." Gabriella told him as she snaked an arm around his waist. "I mean this place is amazing, and they even have a karaoke stage."

A smile crept on Troy's face. "Wait here…" he ran towards the stage. Gabriella watched him talk to the band at the back of the stage before grabbing the mike. "Hey everyone I'm Troy and I would like to dedicate this song to my very best girl." Troy stared at Gabriella with a smile as the band behind him started to play.

_You whispered to me, I'd be stupid not to follow  
Where you'd be taking me tonight until tomorrow  
I make predictions from the gifts my dreams have given  
And never once have they lied_

_So, don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight_

_The day awaits too long away when I'll be older  
That holds the time to put in action what I told her  
If I were perfect then there'd be no room for asking to  
Fill this place by my side_

_So, don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time_

_See I'm not worried who you're hittin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight_

_Don't you worry it's time to ask yourself  
But I'll be fine I'll be fine I'll be fine  
If you want to kiss someone else  
I've got time I've got time  
I'll be fine_

_Now don't you worry who you're kissin on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time_

Gabriella, along with the rest of the crowd, jumped up in applause. She cheered and yelled as Troy thanked the band and ran off the stage to meet her. "That was great!" she yelled, jumping into his arms. "I never thought that you would go sing up there."

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It was weird not having my guitar…" Troy said, running his free hands through his hair. "But it was fun and it killed four minutes."

Gabriella smiled. "Will you kiss on me tonight?"

Troy gleamed down at her. "Absolutely." He leaned down and kissed her softly as the next person started to sing.

--------------------

Gabriella jumped up off of Troy's lap. "One minute!" she yelled at him.

Troy stayed seated on the sofa and looked up at Gabriella. She was wearing a knee length, white silk dress that loosely fit her form paired with the silver necklace with a turquoise stone drop he got her for Christmas. "Come on Troy!" Gabriella grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "It's New Years! Get excited!"

Troy smiled softly. "I am excited." Gabriella looked at him, unconvinced. "It just sucks that this is our last night. I mean out plane leaves at ten in the morning."

Gabriella gently smiled at him. "The vacation was fun, but don't you think it's time we get back to reality?"

"Uh, no."

She giggled and playfully hit his chest. "We'll still have fun back home. I mean we'll both have school and you'll have work and I'll have dance…"

"I don't see the fun." Troy said. "Can't we just stay up here for another month or two. I mean, We both could get jobs working in this resort so we can afford to stay here and-"

Troy was cut off by a loud explosion of cheers and claps and Gabriella smashing her mouth against him. Taken back by her gesture he didn't kiss back until she pressed her tongue against his lips. Her gently opened them, letting her attack the insides of him mouth. She danced her tongue around his.

"Happy New Years." she said as she broke away. Gabriella smiled smally up at him.

"Happy New Years." He said back quietly before leaning in for another kiss. Gabriella smiled as he pressed his smiling lips against her own.

--------------------

Gabriella laid on her side under the covers of the king size bed in her suite. She hugged the blankets tighter around her trying to get warm. Troy noticed her gesture and rolled over, sliding his arm around her waist. He gently placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You know you don't have to snuggle up to the covers to get warm." He said, placing kisses along her shoulder to the back of her neck.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Troy…?" He mumbled a reply into her soft skin. "I know that you are a guy…"

"Well that's a relief." He chuckled into her collarbone.

"A college guy," she said, ignoring his comment. "and I know that you have needs."

Troy's mouth froze on her skin, his eyes wide open. He slowly lifted his mouth from her skin as Gabriella sat up and faced him.

Gabriella took notice to the fact that Troy was shirtless and she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. "I'm not ready." She told him. "I'm only 17 and I know it is probably silly to you that a 17 year old isn't ready to have sex since you were captain of the basketball team and I know what you guys do…" she said, not giving him any chance to answer. "But I am just not ready to take that step. And technically, we aren't even legal…"

"It's okay." He told her. "I kind of figured that you weren't ready."

Gabriella smiled a little. "And could you maybe stop leaving all of those little hints?" she asked. "You've been saying little things pretty much since we've gotten together and they just kind of put me on edge since I'm not at that step yet."

Troy nodded. "Sure. I can stop with those." He said slowly. "But Gabs, you have to remember that I love you and you make me feel stuff that I haven't ever felt before. So it's natural for me to say stuff like that. And half the time I don't even realize I'm doing it."

"But the other half you do realize you're doing it." She said in a sweet voice. "So, if you can…could you try to hold some of them in?"

Troy nodded his head again. "Yeah, I can try."

Gabriella grinned. "And I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It was one of my favorites to write :) Plus a big shout out to HSMandChelseaFCfan who was my 400th reviewer!**

**And I hope that you all liked this chaoter as well. It has fluff, it had Gabriella standing up for herself a bit, and a totally great song (_Kiss On Me_ by Tyler Hilton). I hope you all leave a pretty review :)**


	31. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 31: Happy Birthday**

Troy heard banging at his door. Pulling himself further under the covers, he tried to ignore it. After 10 minutes of the constant banging, he slowly threw the covers off of him and pulled on a shirt and a pair of short. Running a hand through his messy hair, he noticed his best friend was sill passed out on the couch from the night before. He swung the front door open. "What?"

"Hey Troy." The perky blonde said. "I'm Ashley, Gabriella's friend. Remember me?" she asked, pushing herself into his apartment.

Troy slowly shut his door. "Yeah. You are pretty unforgettable."

She grinned. "I try. Well, I'm here to invite you to Gabriella's surprise birthday." Ashley told him handing her an invitation.

"When's her birthday?"

"This Friday, January 21." She told him. "Didn't she tell you?"

"No…" he said, still looking at the invitation.

"Not a big surprise, she hates birthdays. But I love them, so she's getting a party." She said. "So dress to impress and bring whoever you like; even curly hair over there." She motioned to his friend on the couch, "See you there!"

Troy slammed the door behind her causing Chad to awake. "Wuzzat?" he asked sleepily.

"The door." Troy told him simply.

"Oh…who are you?" he asked, staring up at Troy.

"Queen Latifa. Now go back to sleep." Troy watched his friend's head fall back down on the couch. Smiling, he went back to his own room to fall asleep.

The next time he awoke, it was to light kisses all over his face. Barely opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around the girl on top of him and rolled on top of her. Troy placed a small, but hungry kiss on her lips. "Good morning beautiful."

Gabriella giggled and kissed him back. "You mean good afternoon. It's three."

"So you skipped dance just to see me?" he asked, gazing down at her.

She smiled. "Hardly. Classes are canceled this week; teacher workshop in California."

"Hmmm… that could make this a very nice week if you didn't have decathlon practices."

"It didn't hurt anybody to skip a practice or two."

Troy grinned widely and closed the gap between his mouth and her own.

Gabriella happily let him explore her mouth with his tongue before his kisses moved down towards her neck towards her collarbone.

"Troy as much as I love this, it's not what I came here for."

"But I bet this is more exciting." He grumbled into the curve of her neck.

Gabriella smiled. "It is, but I got my classes for next semester today."

Troy popped up. "Who'd you get?"

"I didn't look yet. That's why I came over." To Troy's dismay, she scooted herself from underneath him. "And I thought that I could make you dinner but I looked in your fridge and there was practically nothing so then I though we could go out." She told him as she walked back into his living room.

Troy followed her, smiling. He knew there wouldn't be any food left if Chad had stayed the night. "Not offence Montez, but you're not the best cook."

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but she knew he was right. She seated herself on his couch while Troy grabbed his own mail to open. Gabriella ripped open her letter while troy opened one of his own.

"Oh no…" she muttered. "This can't be right."

Troy dropped his own mail on the counter and sat next to Gabriella. "What's wrong? You get Workman for history?"

She shook her head. "My homeroom teacher changed." She said bleakly. "I did have Ms. Darbus, you know the crazy Drama Teacher?"

Troy laughed. "Had her for the last two years. Those were some good times." He told her. "But what's so bad about changing. Like you said, she's crazy."

She handed him her schedule. "Look who I have now."

Troy's mouth dropped as he read the paper before he burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny Troy!" she yelled as she punched his shoulder. "This could really put a damper on the end of my Senior year."

"I'm sorry Gabriella," he said trying to hold in laughs. "But my dad being your homeroom teacher is just hilarious."

Gabriella slumped into her seat. "It's not funny. It sucks. He knows that we are dating and that will make things really awkward."

Troy learned over and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright. He's the basketball coach and health teacher, not an evil dictator. At least not in the classroom he's not." Gabriella stayed quiet. "I'm going to work at the school for a while tomorrow, so I can try to get you out of it."

She smiled. "Thanks, but that would just make things suspicious. The principal already thinks that something is going on between us."

"Yeah, he questions me almost daily. But right now, I am going to take you out to the mall to get a gourmet dinner."

"Taco Time?"

He smiled. "You guessed it. Just let me shower and we'll go." He kissed her one last time before running down at hall and into the bathroom.

As Gabriella heard the shower start up, she pushed herself off the couch and wandered over to his kitchen counter. Sitting on the counter was a letter from Troy's college. She slowly picked it was and read it. "Oh my gosh…" she muttered under her breath before setting it back down on the counter.

Ten minutes later Troy emerged from the bathroom. "Now I'm clean and we can go!" He grabbed his car keys from the counter and headed for the door, expecting Gabriella to follow. "You coming?"

Gabriella turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were flunking out?"

Troy turned around. "Did you read my mail?"

"It was open on the counter." She told him. "I looked down and there it was. Now answer my question."

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

"Nothing? Troy you're flunking out! If you flunk out do you know how hard it will be for you to get back into another college. Troy this is a huge deal!"

"Gabriella, this is my business. I'll deal with it when I deal with it."

"If you expect us to be together then it is my business. That letter said that if you don't get at least a B on your Math and Chemisrty final next week that you're out."

"I know what it says Gabriella." He said sternly. "But maybe flunking out will be a good thing for me. I mean I had to pick a major this year and I was still as confused as I was Freshman year so I picked business. And I hate all of my business classes. They take up the majority of the time I'm not with you or working and they don't leave a lot of room for other subjects like Math and Chemistry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

Troy looked at the floor. "I didn't want you to think that you were dating a loser. You're intelligent and succeed in every class you take. I'm not like that, I never have been, and I didn't want you to think that I wasn't smart enough for you."

Gabriella walked toward Troy and pulled him close to her. "Troy. I love you and no grades are going to change that. But they are important to me, so I hope that they are important to you too."

Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head. "I want them to be important to me too, but just with the classes I'm taking right now, they aren't. I didn't even sign up for next semester because I thought I was going to flunk out."

"I'm not going to let that happen." She simply told him.

"How?" he asked running a hand through her long, dark hair.

"I've seen your books; they are the same as mine. I'll help you study. You'll get that B."

Troy smiled. "Really? You'd do that?" he asked as they slightly pulled apart to look at each other.

"Of course. I mean I do have experience as a tutor." She smiled brightly up at him.

"Yeah, I guess you do. So I guess this means that we aren't going out."

--------------------

Gabriella opened the front door of her own house, exhausted. She had spent the past five hours explaining the order of the Periodic Table of elements to Troy. She noisily dropped her keys and her purse of the floor and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She said as she stuck her head in the fridge. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Her mom said sweetly as she stirred her tea. "Where have you been?"

Gabriella took a small breath. "I was studying at Troy's." She heard her mom get up from the stool and stand next to Gabriella as she pulled her head out of the fridge.

"Honey I just wanted you to know that," she took a short breath. "I approve of you and Troy."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she has heard. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I have thought about it a lot and I have come to the conclusion that you and Troy make a lovely couple. And if he makes you happy, then I'm happy.

Gabriella smiled and leaned in and hugged her mom. "Mom, that is the best birthday present you could ever get me."

--------------------

Troy's job was to get Gabriella dressed up to out Friday afternoon and take her to the party without her ever knowing about it. He was failing miserably.

"Why can't we go out?" he asked. They were spread out across her floor, books and papers everywhere.

"Troy, we have to study!" she told him for the tenth time. "You have to be a B on the finals and that won't happen if we go out." She pushed herself up to her feet. "I have more notes down stairs, I'll be right back." She leaned down and gave Troy a quick kiss before she flounced out the door.

He quickly opened his phone and dialed hastily and waited for someone to answer. "Ashley!" he yelled as she picked up. "She wont do anything but study. I can't get her out of the house!"

"Troy!" she yelled. "She has to be here in thirty minutes!"

"I know, but what do I do?" he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Tell her that you want to take her out to celebrate the last day of her first semester." She suggested.

"I'll try that." He heard her open the door and he quickly shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"These notes have all of the equations that you'll need to know, so be sure to study this." She said handing him the papers.

"Gabs, why don't we go out-"

Gabriella cut him off. "We need to study!"

"To celebrate your last week of your last first High School semester. I know you aced all of your finals." Gabriella smiled a little. "And to give you a night of fun before you have my dad for homeroom."

"Okay." She decided. "We can pick up the studying tomorrow. She ran over to her closet. "What should I wear?"

"Something nice." He told her. "I'm taking you someplace special."

--------------------

"Troy where are we?" she asked as he pulled her along.

"Just trust me." He told her as he weaved in and out of hallways in a dark building. The lights were out, but Ashley had given him specific instructions on where the party was. He finally came to a halt in front of two mental French doors. "Let me take your coat." He pulled off his own as he took Gabriella's long white jacket. She was wearing an above the knee halter dress that was white at the top, but flowed into turquoise at the bottom. It was matched with the necklace Troy gave her for Christmas and white heels. Troy wore simple blue jeans with a black button up shirt and black shoes.

"This doesn't look like a very safe place." She worried.

Troy smiled at her. "Trust me." He gave her a quick kiss before pushing open the doors.

"Surprise!!!" the scream burst through the door.

Gabriella stood there in shock. "What…? How…?" she looked up at Troy for answers.

"Ashley organized it all." He told her. "And she was the one who told me it was your birthday." He kissed the side of her head and pushed her inside. "Go see everyone. I'll meet you later."

Gabriella say Troy depart from her and a crowd of people approach her with birthday wishes. In the front of the group was Ashley wearing a pink strapless dress that fell to her knees.

"Happy 18th!" she yelled, putting an arm around Gabriella. "Now I know you have birthdays, but this is your 18th birthday! I had to throw you a party."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks Ash, it's really nice. So who all is here?"

"Fifty of your closest friends." She announced happily.

"So are they all from the studio?"

"Uh, no." Gabriella look surprised. "I called Taylor and told her to invite anyone that would like to come. She brought about twenty people."

Gabriella's smile widened. "That was really nice of you Ashley."

"Yeah well, it's your eighteenth birthday. You deserve everything that you could ever want."

Before Gabriella could answer someone had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. "You didn't think that you could come to your party and not dance did you?"

"James." She protested. "I'm wearing spike heels. Not exactly dancing material."

"Like that matters." He spun her around as they reached the center of the floor. "Besides, I bet your guests would love to see a dance."

Gabriella smiled and secured her hand in his. "Let's just hope you can keep up."

--------------------

Gabriella fell down on her bed, exhausted. Book were still scattered on the floor as well as failed outfits she had tried on. She held her shoes in her hands as she took in the silence of the late night.

"That party rocked!" Ashley announced, letting herself into the room. "I sure do know how to throw a birthday bash."

"I thought I locked the door." Gabriella muttered. "How did you get in?"

Ashley seated herself on the bed nest to her friend. "Your mom let me in. She was waiting up for you but she told me not to tell you."

Gabriella giggled. "Did I tell you that she approves of Troy?" she watched Ashley's mouth fall open. "Yeah. She just told me that she okay with us being together and that if I was happy, then she was happy."

"Do you think this has anything to do with you turning 18? I mean you guys weren't legal, but as of three hours ago…"

Gabriella beamed. "He gave me a book for my birthday."

"Don't you have, like, a thousand books?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but he gave me_ Emma_ by Jane Austin."

"Sorry to break it Gabs, but you've read the entire works of her almost ten times."

Gabriella continued to smile. "He gave me a first edition. Do you know how rare those are? It's from 1816."

Ashley smiled. "Wow. Boyfriend sure went all out. Maybe that's why he didn't bring anyone to the party."

Gabriella's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I told Troy that he could bring some friends if he wanted, but he obviously didn't. But now I'm thinking he didn't because he didn't want him friends seeing him being all cute and romantic."

Gabriella nodded slightly. "Maybe…"

* * *

**Sorry that was so long, but it was origonally supposed to be two chapters, but I made it one. I hope you liked it! I am really excited for the next chapter.**


	32. Where is Your Heart?

**Chapter 32: Where is Your Heart?**

"You're dad is impossible!" Gabriella announced, letting herself into Troy's apartment. "He threatened to give me detention just because my mom called in the middle of homeroom."

Troy chuckled as she took a seat next to him on the couch. "Well teachers usually do frown upon cell phones ringing in the middle of class."

"But she thought it was an emergency."

"She thought?" he asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. She called to tell me that she just found out that Drew, you know the guy she kept trying to set me up with, got married in December. Not really my definition of an emergency, but that won't stop my mom."

Troy laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders. "Well I have something to take your mind off of my dad." Gabriella's eyes raised in interest as he held up an envelope. "I got my scores back."

"Let me see!" She ripped the envelope out of his hand and pulled out the papers. "You passed all of your classes!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and buried herself in his neck. "I am so proud of you!"

"I couldn't have passed them without you." He stroked the back of her hair. "You were amazing."

Gabriella smiled shyly as they pulled away. "We should frame it."

Troy groaned. "What?"

"We should! I mean it's a great accomplishment and it proves that you didn't flunk out of college."

"I just dropped out."

Gabriella opened her mouth to retaliate, but the doorbell cut her off. "You get that and I'll go find a frame." She jumped off the couch.

"Gabriella!" he groaned pushing himself off of the couch.

"They're in the bedroom, right?" she ran down the hall, out of Troy's sight.

In Troy's room she looked for an empty frame. The drawers has none and the closet was too full to tell. "Geez Troy, for a bachelor you sure have a lot of stuff." She muttered. Trying to sift through the closet, she came across numerous souvenirs from his days at East High. Grabbing his yearbook she smiled. As a senior he was the God. The one guy that could get away with anything he wanted. As a freshman she was slightly nerdy and particularly smitten with the boy she tutored: Tyler.

Keeping the yearbook in her grip, she walked back out to the living room. "Hey Troy, I found your senior yearbook. I though that we could look through it, have a laugh…" Troy wasn't in the living room. Seeing that the front door was partly open, she silently moved towards it and peered out. Troy was talking to a skinny, very beautiful girl with long, flowing red hair. Her green eyes would mesmerize anyone just as Troy's did. As the pair continued to talk, Gabriella continued to watch in silence. She desperately wanted to know who she was and why she was there to see Troy. Then she watched as the girl pressed her mouth and body against Troy's. He didn't pull back.

Gabriella shut the door quietly. As her knees started to weaken she leaned against the door. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she forced the not to fall. As quickly as the sadness came, so did the anger. Gabriella forcefully pushed herself off the door and stormed into the bedroom. Grabbing a bag that she had thrown out of closet mere minutes earlier.

"Gabriella, why is my yearbook on floor?" she heard him ask, his voice moving towards the bedroom. "Did you give up on looking for a frame or something?" He walked into his bedroom to find Gabriella at the dresser, stuffing her clothes into a bag. "Gabs, what are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Getting my stuff." She said bluntly, not bothering to turn around and face him.

Troy set his hands on his waist. "Gabs you claimed those two drawers a month after we started dating. How come you're taking all of your stuff out?"

Gabriella harshly spun around, causing Troy's hands to slip off of her. "I can't believe you would ask me that." She brushed past him. "I'll mail you the bag."

"Gabriella!" Troy ran after her. "What's wrong?"

She stopped short of the door. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" she turned to face Troy. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "Troy how can you ask that?"

"How can you storm out of here without an explanation?"

"You want an explanation?" her voice shook as the words spilled out. "You kissed that girl and you want an explanation from me?"

Troy sighed; his eyes fell to the floor. "You saw that?"

Tears started to drip from her eyes. "Yes, I did see that and I'm starting to figure out how much of a jerk you really are."

"I can explain…" he started, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"Don't you dare use a line on me Troy Bolton." She threatened. "But thanks to that little display of affection you had with that girl, it is all starting to make sense."

"Her name is Monica." He said quietly.

Gabriella face scrunched up. "Thanks to _Monica_ I now know why I am so secluded form your life." She told him. "I let you into every aspect of my life Troy. You met my friends and my parents because you were that important to me. But I met no one from your life. I haven't met any of your friends or your mom and I haven't even properly met your dad. The only reason I've met him is because he's my teacher! And Ashley told me that she told you that you could invite any of your friends to my birthday and you invited no one. They all think you are dating her."

Troy's head slowly lifted. His eyes fell upon Gabriella. Tears flowed slowly out of her dark eyes. "Is that what you think? Gabriella you know me! I would never do something like that! I love you."

"Maybe you do, but that still doesn't explain why the only part of your life I'm involved with is you. And maybe you're not dating her exclusively like I thought you were dating me. Maybe she's just someone your with because I wont have sex."

"Gabriella, please let me explain!" he pleaded, his eyes threatening to fill with tears.

"There is nothing to explain! I saw that kiss and it was enough for me to realize that I should have listened to Taylor. You're too old, too experienced for me. She warned me that you were going to hurt me and I wanted to believe that she was wrong."

Tory took a step toward Gabriella, but she stepped back. "It is nothing like what you think. Please just calm down and let me explain."

She shook her head. "No. I can't do that. It's over Troy." She slowly pulled her hands behind her neck and unhooked her necklace. Gabriella leaned down and placed it on the floor. Gripping her bag, she left him in his apartment.

He was alone. Troy walked to the spot that Gabriella had set the necklace. He picked up the silver and turquoise jewelry and gripped it in his hand. A tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek.

* * *

**So I was super excited for this chapter, but now I'm a little scared. Please don't hurt me, but it had to be done. Tell me what you think!**


	33. Collapsed

**Chapter 33: Collapsed**

Ashley walked into Gabriella's bedroom to find her friend throwing clothes out of her closet. "Gabs, what are you doing?" she asked as she caught a white Chanel dress.

"Getting rid of everything that heartbreaking bastard ever saw me in." Gabriella said in rage.

Ashley sighed. "Gabs, we went through this a year ago." she took her friend's hands off of the clothes rack. "If you get rid of everything ever he saw you in, you'd probably be naked. Even with as many clothes as you have."

"But all of these clothes are contaminated with his smell and his touch and his gaze… I don't want them in the house!" Gabriella told her as she started to cry.

Ashley pulled Gabriella into a hug. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Gabriella's arms wrapped themselves tighter around Ashley. "He was too good to be true." She said quietly. "I fell for him and I've finally hit the ground."

Ashley rubbed her friend's back. "It's alright." She said in a soothing voice. She pulled away to look at her friend. "Instead of getting rid of all of your clothes we can go shopping tomorrow; bright and early. We'll get a few new outfits, some new shoes, maybe a couple of bags….?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay, but I can't sleep in here tonight." She whipped the tears away from her eyes. "Can I stay at your house?"

She nodded her head. "Sure, you can stay as long as you want."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks Ash. This feels a lot like last time."

Ashley nodded. "I'm sure it does. But this time I'll make sure you don't spend four thousand on retail therapy."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, my mom wasn't too happy about that."

Ashley threw her arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "But two thousand should be okay, right?"

-------------------

"Eight hours and only a thousand dollars spent." Ashley said as she dropped her bags in her room. "I'd say that is an accomplishment that my dad will love."

Gabriella stood in the door frame and laughed. "I think he'll be very proud of you." Clutching her own bags she left for the guest bedroom she had taken over. Dropping her numerous bags on the floor she sat herself on the bed. She turned her oversized purse upside down and watched a pile of items fall out of it. As Gabriella separated the receipts from the rest of her belongings she came across a red heart key ring that held a single key. Slowly, she picked up the key and gripped it in her hand.

"Gabi," Ashley knocked on the door frame. "Need help unpacking your goods?"

Gabriella took in a deep breath, "Uh yeah, thanks Ash." She said, not letting go of the key.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Gabriella.

"It's, uh, it's Troy's apartment key." She muttered. "Do you think it will fit through the shredder?"

Ashley smiled at her friend. "I'll take care of it." She lightly took the key from Gabriella and hustled back to her own room. Once there she opened her closet and placed the key a box. As she looked inside the box held numerous t-shirts, trinkets, and pictures along with a duffle bag and, now, the key. Everything belonged to Troy and it was her job to keep it out of Gabriella's life and get it back into his. "Troy Bolton you are a dead man." She muttered as she shut her closet door.

"I think I bought too much stuff." Gabriella announced as Ashley walked back into her room. "I have like two weeks of clothes here."

"You can never buy too much stuff." Ashley said, helping Gabriella sift through her new things. "And some good news is that in this pile of stuff is probably a super cute outfit for you to wear to school tomorrow."

Gabriella laughed. "School isn't about looking cute. It's about leaning and furthering your knowledge."

"And making everyone jealous of you by wearing a super cute outfit."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll only wear my new stuff if you get up in time to see me off."

Ashley's mouth fell open. "You'd have to leave at 7:30 to get to school on time! I don't wake up until nine. That's the beauty of home school."

"If you don't get up I'll wear old sweats and a t-shirt."

Ashley pouted. "Fine. Your outfit will be worth getting up early for. Maybe I'll just tag along with you to school."

Gabriella smiled. "Seriously?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. Why not? I mean how can I pass up an opportunity to check out all of those East High Hotties that Mia and Chloe are always talking about?"

------------------

Troy raced through the rain. He came down in sheets as his windshield wipers ran at top speed. He found a place to park and jumped out of his car. Troy ran through the soaking rain to the glass doors. Jiggling the handles, he pounded on them.

"What do you want?" Ashley spat at him as she saw Troy standing outside the dance studio.

"Can I please just come in?" he begged.

"How dare you come to my dance studio looking incredibly sexy in a soaking wet white t-shirt that shows off your chest two days after you broke my best friend's heart? I know I can come off as a slut sometimes, but how can you think that I would hook up with you? I do have some morals."

"I'm not hear to see you." He growled at her. "I'm here to see Gabriella."

"Fine. But she's not here, she doesn't have any classes on Monday. And if you don't get off my property in one minute, I'll call the cops."

"You can't do that." He challenged.

"My dad owns the building." She told him bluntly. "I can do anything I want."

He sighed. "Look I know that you must hate me," Ashley nodded her head. "But I **know** that Gabriella has class today. Please, just let me see her."

Ashley studied him. He could feel her eyes burning through the glass. "I can't let you in Troy, but Gabriella did want you tot have this." He watched her behind a counter and return carrying a brown box.

"What's this for?" he asked as she unlocked the door and shoved it into his arms.

"That's everything that she doesn't want in her life anymore." She told him. "Now I suggest that you leave this building and never come back. After today everyone will know what happened. And everyone will be pissed at you."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Aren't you mad at me too?"

She nodded. "I'm using every muscle in my body to stop myself from showing you my left hook. But you seemed like a generally nice guy and I think that everyone deserves a second chance. And even though it doesn't seem like it, Gabriella thinks that too." She stepped back inside and locked the door. "Now go."

Troy turned his back on the glass doors and slowly headed back to his car.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as she appeared at Ashley side minutes later.

"Oh, just a lost kid. But I gave him some directions." She said softly.

Gabriella giggled. "You gave someone directions? You sure they're going to be okay?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed pretty lost."

* * *

**You guys have no idea how much your angry comments about them breaking up made me smile. It showed me that you guys are really into the story and I like that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm a little iffy on it, so tell me what you guys think. **


	34. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 34: Love is a Battlefield**

Troy walked into the familiar large building and leaned on the receptionist's desk. "Hey Susan." He droned. "What's my schedule for this week?"

"Actually, Troy, you're done." She told him, typing away at the computer.

His eyes snapped to her face. "What do you mean I'm done?"

"They finished the Montez house last night." She turned to face him. "Isn't that great?"

"But we're not supposed to be done until next week."

"I know! Mrs. Montez was so excited that we finished early that she gave each of the workers a very generous bonus." She handed him a white envelope. "And here's yours."

Troy wearily took the envelope. "So we are totally done with that house." Susan nodded her head. "We don't have to work over there anymore."

"Troy, why are you so upset about this? You just got a major bonus and you weren't even there on the last day. You should be excited."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I liked that job and I don't want to see it end." He said carefully.

Susan shrugged. "That's too bad. But both Mr. Banks and Mrs. Jones have referred you to more work sites." She handed him a handful of papers. "All you have to do is pick and choose. You're moving up in this company."

Troy took the papers and smiled weakly. "Thanks Susan, I'll see you later." He slowly walked back to his car and carelessly threw the papers into the seat next to him. He drove down through the city until he came to East High. Troy glumly parked his car and walked into the school. It was in between periods and he was getting looks and smiles from all of the girls, but his eyes stayed focused forward.

"Gabriella." He said huskily as he reached her locker. "Can we talk?"

She slammed her locker shut, clutching her books to her chest. "Did Ashley give you the box?" she asked sternly. Troy slowly nodded his head. "Then we have nothing to talk about." She brushed past him. Troy hurried after her and gripped her arm. "Troy let go of me."

"We need to talk." He told her. His eyes met with hers. Confusion and sorrow filled both of them.

Gabriella's eyes broke from his and wandered around the hall, catching the glances of passing students. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom and shut the door. "I can't talk to you Troy."

"I know we can't talk here, but meet me at The Stone Café." He told her.

"Troy…" Gabriella protested.

"Seven o'clock." He ignored her objection. "Please Gabriella, just meet me there tonight."

Without another word he left. Gabriella buried her hands into her face and groaned. Wiping away nonexistent tears, she left the room and continued down the hall.

"Hey Gabriella!" she heard call out from behind her. Turning around she saw Tyler running towards her.

"Tyler…Hey." She smiled briefly. Her eyes moved upward from his t-shirt covered chest to his face made up of hard angles. "What's up?"

"James told me what happened." He started. "And I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Thanks. That's really nice of you."

"And of you ever want to talk, I'm here. I've missed talking to you."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "How about now?" she asked bluntly.

Tyler's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"You asked if I wanted to talk and I do. So why not right now?"

"Gabriella in case you've forgotten, we have class." He told her. "Since when do you cut?"

Gabriella smiled. "Since right now." She walked past him. "You coming?"

Tyler smiled curiously and followed her out of the school. "So what brings this change of attitude?"

"I need a change." She told him. "I feel like I've been trapped in this bubble for so long, I just need to get out of this routine I'm in. And I figured that you're probably the best person to help me."

"You know I'm not the same guy that I was a year ago. I've changed a lot. I'm not the party guy anymore."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Really? After being around you for three years I thought I knew you'd be a party guy for life."

"Our break up hit me pretty hard." He explained.

"You hooked up with three cheerleaders at the next party!" she reminded him.

"And you hooked up with James!" he spat back. "I think it's safe to say that we both handled it badly."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess you're right. But you did hurt me, a lot."

"And I'm sorry. But I kind of hurt myself too, you know?"

She nodded and smiled up at him. "So where should we go. I've never cut school before."

Tyler laughed. "Gabriella Montez has never cut school before? Why I'm shocked!"

Gabriella playfully hit his arm. "Still the same sarcastic, funny man."

"You forgot devilishly handsome." He smirked down at her.

Gabriella laughed. "Of course! How could I forget that."

--------------------

Troy sighed and looked at his watch once again. He wished the time could go backwards. If time went backwards, maybe Gabriella would have showed up. Maybe she wouldn't have stood him up.

"Hey CT." Troy looked up and saw once of his teammates dressed in all black with a white aprons tied around his waist. "You've been sitting here for 45 minutes. What's up?" he swung a chair around and sat across the table from his coach.

"Max, have you ever been in love?" Troy asked as he fingered the napkin sitting in front of him.

"I think so." Max told him. "I mean I'm only 18 so I can't really tell, but I think I've been in love."

Troy sighed. "You ever been stood up by someone you love?"

Max nodded. "It sucked, but I got over it. I had to." He told Troy. "You get stood up?"

Troy nodded. "I really thought she would show. But I guess she's different than I thought she was."

"Look, whoever she is, I'm sure she cares about you and wanted to show. But maybe she couldn't."

Troy slightly smiled. "That's a nice perspective Max, but I don't think so."

"Look CT, I know you're kind of going through something right now but my boss wanted me to come over and see how close you were to finishing. It's Friday night and we're kind of packed and we need the table."

"Don't worry. I'm leaving. I need to clear my head." Troy smiled at the boy and left the restaurant.

He walked along the streets of Albuquerque until he reached the familiar café Click. Troy walked into the building and went straight for the counter.

"Hey Troy." A young girl smiled at him. "You singing tonight?"

He shook his head. "My heart's just not in it tonight."

"Well in that case, what can I get you? It's on the house."

"Can you make anything with a shot of Vodka?" he asked.

She smiled. "For you I'm sure we can figure something out." She left to go make Troy a drink and he turned to the stage.

"Hey everyone." A small girl with short, chocolate colored hair said into the microphone. "This is my first time up here by myself and this is a song I wrote pretty recently. I hope you guys like it."

Troy's eyes fixated on Gabriella as she adjusted the stand and the two boys behind her stated to play a guitar and a piano.

_Aah... Drip drop..._

_Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry_

_You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes_

_We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you  
Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock,  
Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_It's a quater after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset_

_How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you  
Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock,  
Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

_Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again_

_Drip (Oh)drop... (Oh, Oh Yeah)_

_When will they stop_

_Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you  
Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? (don't know want what to do)  
Tick tock  
Steady as a clock,  
Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you_

As Gabriella finished the song, Troy was speechless. He barely noticed that his drink was put in front of him and that a blonde girl was winking at him from across the room. Gabriella took a small bow and followed the two boys off the stage. His eyes followed her as she took a seat at a large table filled with people next to Tyler. Troy shoved off of the stool and marched over to her table.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked harshly.

Gabriella smile and laughter faded as she saw Troy standing above her. Tyler jumped up from his chair and faced Troy. "Tyler it's okay." She said in a small voice. Gabriella laid a gentle hand on his chest. "I can handle this." He nodded and sat back down at the table. Gabriella grabbed her white jacket and followed Troy out of the café. "What are you doing here Troy?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You stood me up and you're wondering what I'm doing here?" He asked in an amused voice. "What was that song about, and your hair? And what are you doing here with him?"

"I wrote the song and Tyler said that one of the best ways to get over someone is to express how you feel openly. So I got up on stage and sang. I'm sorry that I didn't know that you were the only one to show how you feel on stage." Gabriella tightly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gabriella. What are you doing here with him? Am I so terrible that you would stand me up just to be with Tyler?"

"I'm not with Tyler." She said firmly. "I ran into him after talking to you this morning and we had a lot of catching up to do. I needed someone to talk to." She told him. "And why the hell am I explaining anything to you? I don't owe you anything."

Troy took a deep breath. "At dinner tonight I wanted to explain to you what you saw. There was a lot of stuff going of that you didn't know about that you should have."

Gabriella leaned against the cold brick wall with her arms still crossed over her chest. "Well I'm here. Start explaining."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh big cliff hanger! I hope you all are willing to wait it out. And remember to please review.**

**Obviously I didn't write the song _Drip Drop_ sung by Vanessa Hudgens.**

**And for everyone who wants Troy and Gabriella to get together soon, I don't know how soon that can happen (well, I do because I've known since before I've started the story, but, um, I hope you get what I mean) Gah! I bet I just confused a bunch of you, so if you don't get this, please just ignore it.**


	35. Makes Me Wonder

**Chapter 35: Makes Me Wonder**

Troy looked at Gabriella leaning against the wall. He wished she would smile at him, just once.

"Well if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to go." She pushed herself off of the wall.

"Monica is an ex-girlfriend." Troy said quickly. Gabriella settled back into the wall. "I was seeing her for about four months. But when we broke up, things were never really clear that they were over. Well, they were clear for me, but not for her. But after I met you, I stopped talking to her. I didn't want to talk to her."

"How long was it between you breaking up with her and you meeting me?" she asked softly.

Troy's eyes broke away from her. "One day." He said simply.

"One day! Troy that's ridiculous! You don't break up with someone and the next day meet someone else to be with!"

"I didn't plan on meeting you and falling for you Gabriella! It just happened. I couldn't help falling in love with you and honestly, I didn't want to. You were such a relief after Monica. We had something real and you were real. Not controlling and bitchy like her."

Gabriella let out a small sigh but stayed silent.

"But then when we had that little break up right before we went to Salt Lake, I ran into her in the bar and I was upset and she was there and we had sex."

Her eyes widened. "We weren't broken up, Troy! This, right here," she motioned to the space between them, "this is broken up. That was you being pissed at me." Gabriella's face scrunched up as she tried to hold back tears. "You slept with another girl while we were still dating. You know that's worse than I thought."

"But I haven't talked to her since then!" he said. "When she rang my doorbell was the first time I had talked to her since then. I was trying to explain to her that that night was a mistake and then she jumped me and I was too shocked to push her away. And when I finally did, you had already seen…"

Gabriella shook her head. "I told you that the reason that Tyler and I broke up was because he made me feel bad about myself, but the main reason we broke up is because he cheated on me. And then to find out that you, the guy I love, cheated on me too. It's just too much."

"But I'm not like Tyler! I'm better than him. Since I've been with you I've been a better person and you know that I would do anything to be with you again." Troy's blue eyes glistened with a layer of tears.

"Really?" Gabriella let a few tears fall out of her eyes. "The first week Tyler and I broke up he called me at least 6 times a day, texted me over 200 times, left notes in my locker almost every period and left letters on my front door all to say how sorry he was, how he wished he could take it back, how he knew that he had hurt me so much that no words could make it totally right again but that was no reason not to try." She told him. "You've called me twice. How am I supposed to know that you're better than him when all the evidence in the world is saying that you're worse?" Troy's face fell. "And today he's shown me that our break up had a serious affect on him. I don't know if our break up has had a real affect on you or if you just want to get back together to be together. And I know that comparing you to Tyler is unfair and probably stupid, but I can't help it. I thought that no one could hurt me more than he did, and then you came along and proved me wrong. And everything that you've told me still doesn't explain why I haven't met anyone from your life."

She whipped away the tears than had fallen and walked back into the café. She smiled slightly when she reached the table. "Hey," she lightly touched Tyler's shoulder. "I don't really feel like staying, I'm going to head home."

"Do you want me to walk you?" he asked, gazing up at her.

She nodded. "I would like that."

Tyler grabbed his jacket and followed Gabriella out of the door. "So that song you sang was really great. I had no idea that you could write a song like that."

Gabriella's eyes fell over the spot that Troy was standing just a minute ago. "Uh yeah. It just kind of came to me over the past few days."

"I know that it kind of sucks that it takes something like that is the thing that has gotten us talking today, but I'm glad that we have."

"Me too." She nodded. "You know earlier today when you told me that you've changed, I really didn't believe you. But after talking to you for nine hours I am starting to think that you really have become a better guy."

"All because of you."

Gabriella weakly smiled. "Seems to be the theme of the night." She muttered under her breath.

------------------

"East High won the state championship." Gabriella recited from the school newspaper. She sat next to Taylor in the cafeteria before school. "This is the school's first state win since Coach Bolton's own son was on the team. Coach Bolton is has also set up a charity basketball game for the two teams for this Friday, the fourth. If you're already busy, clear your schedule because this will be the game of the century. Rumor has it there is a rivalry going on between your MVP Tyler Williams and East High's former MVP, Team Captain, and the coaches own son, Troy Bolton. It's a showdown this Friday in the gym. Game starts at 6:00. Don't be late." She set the newspaper down on the table. "Could this get any worse?"

"Wonder what the rivalry is about?" Taylor asked sarcastically.

"No helping Tay." She groaned. "Both Troy and Tyler will want me to go."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Well, if I go to support Tyler then Troy will think I'm there to see him. If I don't go because of Troy, Tyler will think I'm snubbing him." Gabriella looked at Taylor. "Think you could get a decathlon meet scheduled for Friday night?"

Taylor smiled softly and shook her head. "Are you starting to like Tyler again?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. He's a cool guy and he's definitely changed, but one of the reasons that I really liked him before was that he was kind of a bad boy and that made him really exciting. Now that the bad boy is gone, he's just Tyler."

Taylor nodded. "And just Troy is making his way over here right now."

Gabriella spun around in her seat and say Troy walking towards her. He looked the same, except more distressed. "Hey Gabriella." He said slowly as he shoved him hands into his pockets.

"Hey Troy." She said softly.

"Look. I know the last time we talked we didn't really end on a good note, but I want you to go to the charity game on Friday." He told her. "It will be nice to see you there and we should talk."

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know Troy. I may have class or something."

"Just please think about it." He smiled weakly at her before leaving.

"I told you this is going to suck." She told Taylor. "How can he just expect me to go when I'm clearly not a huge fan of his right now."

"You know I just thought of something that can make it more worse."

Gabriella groaned. "How is that even possible?"

"Just Tyler has also decided to come and talk to you."

"Haha, very funny. Now could you maybe throw out a serious suggestion about what I should do."

"Hey Gabi." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Gabriella watched as Tyler slid into the seat next to her. "Hey Tyler." She said stiffly.

"I see you heard about the charity game." He noted as he picked up the newspaper. "And the big rivalry."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. Now the whole school has a in depth view into my personal life, even if they don't realize it."

"Look, rivalry aside, I think you should come to the game. It will be fun." Tyler looked across the table at Taylor. "You should come too Taylor."

She smiled at him. "I'd love to but I have to baby-sit. Gabriella on the other hand is totally free. So I'm sure she'll be there."

"Great! I'll see you ladies later." Tyler excused himself from the table.

Gabriella glared at her friend. "I hate you."

"You're going to have to face this sooner or later. And I thought sooner would be better."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all of your lovely reviews! I know you all were patiently awaiting this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	36. Just Friends

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 36: Just Friends**

Gabriella followed James through the red bleachers. Her glances towards the court were filled with a blur of red and white jerseys and basketballs. She sat down on the hard seats and sighed. "Why did I come?"

James put an arm around her shoulders, "Because you need to face Tyler and tell him you just want to be friends. And then do the same with Troy."

She sighed again. "You know I really hate it when you tell me what I already know, but don't want to hear." Her eyes focused back on the court. She watched both teams huddle on the side of the court as the announcer started to announce the teams.

"…And your school MVP and Red Team Captain…Tyler Williams!" The crowd roared with applause as the tall, brown haired boy ran through his teammates and arrived at the center of the floor. "…And you former school MVP and White Team Captain…Troy Bolton!" Once again the crowd roared with applause as he arrived in the center of the floor. Gabriella clapped her hands quietly as she watched him.

James patted her knee. "It's going to be fine. Just watch the game and try not to freak out too much when Tyler punches Troy."

Gabriella's head whipped around. "What do you mean when Tyler punches Troy? Did he talk to you about hitting him?"

"You know if you hadn't chopped off all your hair, I would have been blinded by that head snap."

"James! Answer the question!" she demanded.

He smiled at her. "Chill Gabs, I was just messing with you."

Gabriella shook her head and turned her attention back to the game. "One minute down, the rest of the night to go."

By the end of the game Gabriella was relieved to have not witnessed a fight between Tyler and Troy.

"You meeting Tyler?" James asked at he stood up and stretched.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Unfortunately."

James pulled her into a hug. "You'll be fine. Just don't look him directly in the eye for more than five seconds and stay a good arm's length away from him."

She giggled as he rubbed her back. "Thanks J." Gabriella said her goodbye and leisurely made her way down the bleachers, wanting to run away with each step. In a few minutes she found herself waiting by the boy's locker room.

"Gabriella!" She slowly spun around, knowing who was calling her. "I'm glad you came." He said as he ran up to her.

She smiled softly. "Couldn't miss a chance to give to charity now could I?" she let out a small breath. "You played a great game Troy."

An electric smile shot across his face. "Thanks, but it was tough with us all being three years out of practice. Those guys deserved to win." His eyes wandered from Gabriella. "Hey guys!" Troy waved for them to come over.

Gabriella turned around and saw three guys walked towards them. She vaguely recognized the one with the afro. As they approached, she put on a smile.

"Hangover girl!" The one with the afro greeted her. "Almost didn't recognize you with short hair and girl's clothes."

Slightly stunned, she crooked her head towards Troy for an explanation.

"This is Chad." He explained. "He's the one that came over to my apartment the morning I took you home from the bar."

"Ah…" she murmured as the memory flooded back into her mind. "I'm Gabriella." She stuck a hand towards them.

"Jason." He flashed a smile at her as he shook her hand.

The next one politely shook her hand. "Zeke."

"Thanks for the hangover food." She told him.

A smile formed on his face. "No problem. I'm used to making that kind of stuff." He motioned towards the other guys.

"And I'm Chad." The last one said. "The one Zeke usually makes the hangover food for."

Gabriella laughed and smiled which caused Troy to beam. "Hey guys, where's Huff?"

"Ah, he had to go right after the game." Chad explained.

"Plan to catch. He's on his way to New Jersey." Jason finished.

"And we got to go too." Zeke said walking past Troy and Gabriella. "You coming?"

Troy nodded. "I'll catch up in a minute." He waved as the other guys left.

"Your friends seem nice." Gabriella noted.

He nodded in agreement. "They can be when they aren't being completely ass holes."

"Looks like you fit right in." she quirked an eyebrow at him. Troy's smile faded and his head slung low on his neck. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"No, it wasn't. I deserved that." He told her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"What are we?"

Gabriella stared blankly at him. What were they? She honestly had no idea. "I guess we're……friends." She said softly.

"Good." He lightly brushed her arm. "I'll see you around."

Gabriella waved a weak hand goodbye as he walked away. "Bye." She turned her attention back to the locker room door. "Hey Tyler." She said with a smile as she watched him emerge.

"Saw you in the audience. Glad you came." He leaned down to her level and greeted her with a hug. "You like the game?"

She stared up at him. "As much as I've liked any of your games."

"You hated it."

"I didn't hate it." She said quickly. "Basketball just isn't my sport."

Tyler stared at her, unconvinced. "Whatever you say. So why did you want to meet me."

Gabriella started to walk down the long, white hallway. Tyler followed. "Over the last few weeks we've been hanging out a lot and it has been fun. Actually a lot of fun. But I want to make sure that you know that I just want to be friends."

"Just friends."

"Just friends." She repeated. "Is that alright?"

Tyler shrugged. "Yeah, I mean I never expected you to get right back into a relationship after breaking up with him." Gabriella lightly smiled at the fact that Troy rarely said Troy's name. "But you have to understand that I'll always care for you Gabriella. You were a major part of my life for three years and those feeling just don't go away."

"I still care about you too, a lot. But I don't think that I can date you. At least not right now. So are we cool?"

"We are so cool that I am going to invite you to the team's victory dinner at the pizza parlor downtown."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, but we've done the whole you, me, and the rest of the team thing and, if my memory serves me correctly, it never works out too well."

"But you won't be the only girl." Tyler told her. "All of the guys are bringing their girlfriends or their soon-to-be-girlfriends and I don't have a date."

Gabriella sighed, but her smile remained. "I would gladly be you date so you wont be the twenty third wheel."

Tyler laughed. "Great. So we better get going."

She smiled and followed him out to him car. They were just friends. They all were just friends.

Gabriella rubber her eyes as she felt herself walking downstairs the next morning. Yawning, she entered the kitchen to see her mom. "Hey mom." She said sleepily.

"Morning sweetie." Karen gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "You got in late last night."

Gabriella weakly nodded her head as she grabbed a box of cereal. 'Yeah, the team wanted to go out for a victory dinner and I was invited."

"The team." Her mom noted. "So does that mean that you and Tyler are together again?"

"No mom." Gabriella said sternly. "Tyler and I are just friends the same that Troy and me are just friends."

She lightly rubbed her daughter's arm. "How are things going with Troy?"

"They're going. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine with me. Your father is coming into town."

Gabriella's eyes snapped awake. "Really? When?"

"This week." She told her daughter. "He called and said he has a few days off from work and decided that he wants to see you at your big competition."

"But that if the competition you are missing because of that big conference in Seattle. He doesn't want to come when you are going to be here?"

"We talked and decided that since you usually don't have either of us there that it will be good that one of us is there for two different ones than both of us for just one."

Gabriella nodded. "I guess that makes sense. And I'm glad he's coming. Is he stayed here?"

Her mom nodded. "Yep. And speaking of my big conference, my plane leaves in two hours." Her mom grabbed her purse. "I'll see you when I get back sweetie!"

"Bye mom!" Gabriella yelled after her as she shoveled a handful of dry cereal into her mouth. Gripping the box, she ran up to her room and grabbed her pink phone. "Ashley….Guess what….No, I did not hook up with Tyler….Or Troy….Or that cute guy from my math class…No, my dad is coming into town this week and he's going to be here for your competition….You could be a little more excited….I realize that this news doesn't involve a cute boy so I know your not too thrilled….Ugh Ash, that's my dad you're talking about….Look I'll see you at class in a few hours….Okay, love ya, bye." She clicked her phone shut and threw it on her bed.

Gabriella wandered to her balcony and admired her backyard. A small, immaculate waterfall stood in the corner near the basketball court. Greenery spread across the entire years with flowers spread about. In front of her was a new swimming pool completely with a water slide, diving board and connected hot tub. "Wow." She muttered. "This looks really good." Smiling inwardly she let her mind wander back to the days where she and Troy would sneak a kiss when he was working or when he would stay late just so he could give her a proper goodbye. She missed those days, and although she'd never admit it aloud, she missed him as well.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. School starting has thrown me off, but I feel myself getting back into the groove of this story. I really love this chapter for some reason and just posting it makes me want to write more (But I have 20 pages of AP Biology to read, so I'll be doing that for the next few nights). But I have a question for you all. Am I using too much dialouge? I have started to realize that I'm putting in more and more of it and is it good, bad, annoying, interesting? Thoughts are very much appreciated.**


	37. When You're Gone

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 37: When You're Gone**

Gabriella paced up and down the airport baggage claim. She had caught the attention of the Starbucks guy who was watching her carefully ever silence she bought a drink from him an hour earlier. She skillfully managed to avoid his winking eye and smirking mouth each time she passed him.

Another crowd of people lazily walked into claim and began to crowd around. Wishing she had worn her heels, Gabriella stretched herself as tall as she could, trying to see over the crowd.

"Kiddo!" she heard his voice ring through the large room.

Gabriella bolted through the crowd and jumped into her dad's arms. "Dad! Where have you been? Your flight was supposed to get in over an hour ago."

He gave his daughter one last squeeze before setting her feet back down on the floor. "My flight got delayed. I called you and even tried that typing thing you kids do with the cell phone."

"It's called texting." She told her dad. "And I didn't get a call."

"Check your phone. Twenty bucks says it's off."

Her head tilted to the side. "Deal." She dug her hand into her small black purse and pulled out a pink phone. She flipped it open to reveal a picture of James, Ashley, and herself. "It's on." She happily turned the phone around to show her dad.

He leaned in close to it and studied the screen. "It's on silent."

Gabriella's smile fell. "Then it's a tie, nobody wins."

Her dad laughed. "Deal. Now when is this big competition of yours?" he asked as he started to follow her out of the airport door.

"Tonight, five o'clock. But I have to be there at 2:30, so I don't know what you can do until then."

"I can hang out with that boyfriend of yours, Troy. He seemed like a nice guy when I last met him."

"Actually Troy and I aren't together anymore." She said quietly. "We broke up a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry honey." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about I make you one of my famous grilled cheese sandwiches before you have to go compete?"

Gabriella smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

--------------------

Troy walked through the large convention center, weaving his way in and out of estranged dancers and aggravated parents.

"Troy what are we doing here?" Chad groaned as he followed his friend. "I got places to be, people to see."

"I told you why we were here." He said sternly.

"What if we don't want to see your little high school friend prance around on stage?" Zeke asked. "And why didn't Jason have to come?"

"He had a test, remember?"

Zeke's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have a test too. Uh, Spanish Deserts. It's a killer. I'll see you guys later." He tried to back away from his friends by Chad grabbed his shirt.

"If I have to sit through this, then so do you." He muttered.

"I heard that." Troy turned to them. "And it's important that you guys come with me." His two friends gave him blank looks. "Look. Gabriella isn't just a friend. She's my-"

"Troy!" he was cut off by a very firm voice behind him.

Turning around he saw Gabriella's father walking towards them. "Alex." He gave him a firm handshake as he approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I was looking for that bar, but I guess I took a wrong turn." He said as he scratched his head. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Troy laughed. "Right, I should have guessed. These are my friends: Chad and Zeke." Each of them shook hands accordingly. "This is Gabriella's dad, Alex."

Alex looked at Zeke curiously as he shook his hand. "Baker's hands…"

A smile grew on his face. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You been in the business as long as I have, you learn to pick up on things." He put an arm around Zeke's shoulders. "Walk with me."

Troy and Chad watched Alex and Zeke walk away. "Okay, Troy. Tell me what's up with that Gabriella chick."

Troy took a deep breath. "You know how I was kind of seeing a girl." Chad nodded his head slowly. "Well, that's her."

Chad's mouth slightly fell open. "Are you telling me that the pimp of Albuquerque, my best friend, was dating a high school girl?"

"Look, I'm not that guy anymore. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I had a relationship?"

"Well, for one, all of your relationships until now have been open and you always used that openness. We all learned our best moves from you."

Troy sighed. "Yeah, I know. But she made me want to not be that guy anymore."

Chad patted Troy on the back. "I am extremely sad to say that you are officially whipped. And by a high schooler no less."

"Let's just go find our seats." Troy groaned as he brushed past Chad.

"Dude, don't think that this conversation is over." He called after him. "I need to know what made this chick so alluring. Hey, maybe I'll start rocking the cradle too."

--------------------

"Gabriella, you did amazing!" her dad said as he drove down the road.

She looked at the trophy in her hand. "I didn't expect to place for my solo." She said as she blushed.

"But you placed third and then you and your friends got first for that rock n' roll dance."

"It's called Hip Hop dad. And it was a pretty awesome dance if I do say so myself."

He laughed. "Hip Hop? Well if was pretty hip and you guys did hop around a lot." Gabriella burst out into laughter. "Well whatever you call it. It was great. And I'm glad I was here to see it."

Gabriella beamed. "I'm glad you were here too. So what should we do tomorrow? I have school and decathlon practice, but dance classes are canceled because we did do well. We only have to meet for like a half an hour. But after that I am free as a bird."

"Look sweetie, I got a call and have to head back to California tonight."

Gabriella's smiled faded. "When do you have to leave?" she asked quietly.

Her father sighed. "My flight leaves in an hour."

An hour later Gabriella found herself sitting in a park, staring her shoes. She had dropped her father off at the airport and drove until she reached the park she used to go to every Sunday with her friends.

"Gabriella Montez?"

She slowly lifted her head and looked up to see a boy with bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair staring down at her. His eyes locked with hers and a familiar sense of calm fell over her. "Yeah, that's me."

"I just watched you perform at the dance show and you were amazing!" he complimented her.

Gabriella smiled shyly. "Thanks." She scooted to the side of the bench and let him sit down beside her.

"I'm Dean." He held his hand out for her to shake.

She grabbed his hand and shook it slowly. "So you a dancer?"

"I was, but then I hurt my knee and by the time it was healed, my brother was starting to compete heavily and there really wasn't enough room in the family for two dancers."

"Wait, are you Dean as in Tom's brother Dean?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah that's me." Gabriella smiled at him. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I'd lie that." Dean stood up and held his hand out for Gabriella. She grabbed his hand and lifted herself up. Their fingers laced as they walked in the park in the darkness.

--------------------

Troy swung his keys around his finger as he walked along the edge of the park, occasionally glancing around at the people around him. The darkness seemed to open up the area as the stars shone brightly up in the sky.

His eyes wandered to his left and fell upon a girl he knew well. He watched as Gabriella grab the arm of the man she was holding hands with and threw her head back and laughed. He knew the guy from high school. His name was Dean…and he was walking hand in hand with Gabriella.

He watched Dean lift his free arm and point to the sky. Gabriella's head immediately looked up, as did Troy's. A shooting star flew across the sky. Troy closed his eyes and silently mouthed his wish.

As he opened his eyes, his gaze once again fell on Gabriella and Dean. He watched him gaze down at her as eyes held shut and her head tilted up to the sky. She slowly opened her eyes and the two leaned closer together and kissed.

Troy ripped his eyes away from them and let out a heavy sigh. Shoving his keys back into his pocket, he continued with his walk back to him apartment.

* * *

**I know that everyone wants Troy and Gabriella to get back together, but I just can't do that. They've already broke up and got back together quickly, so this time it wont be so quick (if it even happens at all). I hope you all still enjoyed it and comment!**


	38. I Forgot to Remember to Forget

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 38: I Forgot to Remember to Forget**

It had been a week since Troy had seen Gabriella kiss another man and nothing else could occupy his mind. His friends had tried to make him forget about it, but the image of Gabriella's mouth pressing against another's was stuck in his mind.

He slowly lifted up the slab of wood that he was supposed to be getting. With a heavy sigh, he heaved the wood over to his co-worker.

"What's up Troy?" Danny asked as he handed Troy a water bottle. "You should be thrilled to have gotten this job. It's going to pay big."

"Yeah, I know." Troy said with a small sigh. "It's just that there is one thing that I can't get off my mind and it's really starting to bug me."

Danny took a seat on a stack of wood. "Lady Troubles." He said bluntly.

Troy took a seat next to him. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"When any guy says he has something on his mind it's either food, sports, or girls." He told him. "We just got back from lunch break; you're not really playing any sports at the moment; so that has to mean that you're thinking about a girl."

"How do you know this?"

Danny chuckled. "I got six sisters."

"Ah." Troy let out a small laugh. "But yeah, it is about a girl."

"So who is it and what did she do?"

Troy sighed. "She is my ex-girlfriend and last week I saw her kissing another guy. A guy that I didn't even knew she knew."

"You still like her, don't you?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "I love her. I probably always will."

"Well then you have to do everything in your power to get her back."

Troy shook his head again. "She's barely speaking to me and even when she does, it's like her head is somewhere else. And I practically had to trick into saying that we were friends. I don't think she wants anything to do with me."

"Well, since I don't know the whole story, all I can say is this: If at one point she had feelings for you like you do for her, chances are they are still there. Stuff like that doesn't just go away and it is your job to find it and bring it back to the front of her mind."

Troy nodded his head slowly. "Thanks man." He lifted himself off of his seat and went back to work.

Troy knew that he still loved Gabriella. He loved her with every bone in his body. And he knew that a few months ago, she had those same feeling for him. Danny was right; love doesn't just go away. It just gets pushed to into the background. It was his job to get Gabriella to start thinking about him again. About the way that she loved him.

--------------------

Gabriella mindlessly tapped her pencil on her desk as she stared blankly at the chalk board. She could hear the teacher droning on about the solar system, but for once in her life, she could care less. Her mind was focused on the fact that two weeks ago, she kissed another guy. She had kissed Dean, Tom's brother. And since then she had kissed him a dozen more times.

Sure, she liked Dean. He was sweet, nice, and absolutely charming; every quality she had ever looked for in a guy. She had found it in Tyler. Then in Troy. And now she had found it in Dean. But something was missing. The spark wasn't there like it had been before. Yet she continued to go out with him and kiss him back at the end of the night.

"Gabriella!" A finger snapped in front of her face. Her mind was snapped out of her daydream and found Taylor standing in front of her. "Class is over."

Gabriella blinked a couple of times. "Oh…right." She slowly picked her books up and hugged them to her chest and she followed Taylor out of the classroom, dodging paper airplanes as they flew around them.

"So what should we do at practice today?" Taylor asked. "I know that we should be prepping for the match against Jefferson, but we might need a break from all of the studding, you know?"

"I can't make it tonight." Gabriella told her friend. "I have dance."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at Gabriella. "I didn't think you had dance on Thursdays?"

"My schedule changed." She said bluntly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hurried away from Taylor, not wanting to see the reaction to her obvious lie. In no time at all, she reached the school entrance and slouched against the open doors. Closing her eyes she listened to the hum of the students filing out of the school.

"Hey." A soothing voice murmured in front of her. "Hard day?"

Gabriella nodded her head gently before opening her eyes to reveal a very good looking Dean before her. "Just a lot of stuff running through my mind right now and it's not exactly all happy thoughts."

"Want to talk about it."

She shook her head. "No. I'd rather try and forget about it if you don't mind."

He smiled softly at her. "Of course I don't."

She smiled back at him before leaning in for a hug. As she laid her head on his shoulder she realized that was one thing that bugged her. He always agreed with her. There was no excitement of an argument, no matter how stupid it may be.

As she pulled away from him he leaned in close and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Let's go." He laced his hand with Gabriella's as he started to lead her out of the school.

She took one last look back into the hallways and saw Troy standing in a nearby doorway. She waved at him and gave him a small smile. He returned the favor and turned her attention back to Dean.

As he watched Gabriella leave the school, he slammed his head back against the door frame. That was his chance. That was his chance to get her to realize that she still loved him. But obviously those feelings are gone. She has a new guy and he has to move on.

"Hey, uh, CT, can we talk?"

Troy looked over to see Tyler standing next to him. "Sure." He walked into the empty classroom and turned back to Tyler. "What's up?"

"Look, I know that we had some pretty crazy moments this year with the whole Gabriella thing, but I just wanted to say: no hard feelings." He stuck him hand out for Troy to shake.

He shook his hand and smiled. "No hard feelings. Looks like we both have to move on."

Tyler nodded his head. "Yeah, but it's hard you know?"

"Oh, I know." Troy nodded his head.

Tyler smirked. "She change your life too?"

Troy chuckled. "You have no idea."

* * *

**After reading a lot of the comments from the last chapter, I have to say this. This was never meant to be a 'Troy and Gabriella' story. It was (and still is) Gabriella's story and Troy's story and for a while their stories were interlaced with each other. I know exactly how this is going to end (I've known since before I write the first chapter) and I feel safe telling you that their stories will interlace once again in a very big way very soon. I hope you all are willing to stick with this story.**


	39. Looking Forward

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 39: Looking Forward**

Gabriella stared blankly at Dean as he rambled on about the emotional connection between dance and The Real World. Gabriella hadn't ever heard of the show he was talking about, so she just nodded her head at the appropriate times.

"Look Dean, I think we should talk." Gabriella interrupted him.

Dean looked slightly surprised. "Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you are a sweet guy and an amazing dancer." She started.

"We should go dancing again." He said quickly. "It was fun."

"Uh, yeah it was. But I really need to tell you that I don't really think it's working out. There is just no chemistry, no fireworks, you know?"

Dean slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I have kind of noticed."

Gabriella blinked hard. "And you always agree with me." she said irritated.

"Am I supposed to disagree with you and say that there is so much sexual tension between us that we should just go get it on in your car right now?"

Gabriella cracked a small smile. "Uh no. Let's just let it be and go on with our lives."

Dean stuck out his hand. "Deal."

She smile and shook his hand before saying her last goodbye.

--------------------

Gabriella raced to the school, she could still make it back in time to get in some practice for he next academic decathlon.

Running through the halls, she was caught by Tyler. "Hey Gabriella, how's it going?"

"Actually really great, but I have to go to practice. So, I'll talk to you later!" she rushed down the hallway and ran into the classroom.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go meet your mom for something."

"Turns out I can come to practice today." She said simply. "So where are we?"

"Gabriella, there is something we need to talk to you about." Taylor took a deep breath. "It's the middle of April and you've barely been coming to practices twice a week since the beginning of the year. And you've missed a ton of competitions ever since the school year started."

"But I'm here now. I'm ready to practice."

"Gabriella, it's school rules. You were supposed to be kicked out back in November, but we convinced the principal to let you stay longer. But you've just missed too much."

Gabriella's mouth barely opened to let the words come out. "But it's my senior year. You can't just kick me off the team. I've been here for three and a half years."

Taylor shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's the rules. We can't do anything about it." Gabriella shook her head. "Gabriella, we're still your friends. Just not your teammates anymore."

"I understand." She said softly. "I'll see you all later." She weakly waved goodbye before shutting the door shut behind her.

Slowly, Gabriella slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Silently she quietly cried into her knees.

--------------------

Troy threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and looked at his dad's office. "One last look."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know son, it's never a last look."

"Dad, basketball season is way over, so is my time here at East High. You don't need me around."

"I'll always need you around. And you'll be back last this year when basketball season starts back up."

Troy sighed. "Look Dad, I might not be back next season. Now that school is on hold I want to try to get into the company more often. Work on more houses and buildings, take more jobs."

"You know you're always welcome here."

Troy smiled. "Thanks dad." He gave his father a hug before making his way out of the boy's locker room and into the school.

At the far end of the hall he noticed a small person sitting with their face down. The closer he walked, the more he recognized them.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he peered down at her.

Her head snapped up. "Troy." Gabriella immediately jumped to her feet and whipped the tears from her eyes. "I should be getting home." She stuck a hand in her bag and searched for her keys.

Troy gently grabbed her hand and tried to get her to look at him. "Hey, tell me what's up."

Gabriella continued to stare at the floor. "You know ever since I joined the team people have been telling me that I couldn't do both that and dance. That some day I would have choose one or the other. And I always thought that they were wrong, that I could do both. But now I guess my choice was made for me."

"You got kicked off the team?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I missed so much stuff that they had to do it." She quickly whipped away another tear.

Troy studied Gabriella as she stood before him, torn apart. "Give me your keys." He ordered.

Gabriella looked straight at his face. "What?"

"Give me your keys."

"Troy…"

"Do you trust me?" he cut her off. Gabriella's eyes shifted from his and back down to the floor. "As a friend, do you trust me?"

She slowly reached into her bad and handed her keys to Troy. "What are you up to?"

He quickly grabbed her keys and started towards the parking lot. "You are in no condition to drive, so I thought I would."

"I've driven in a lot worse condition, thank you very much." She spat at him as she followed him outside. "Do you not have a ride home or something because you just could have asked."

Troy smirked. "Or something is more like it." He unlocked her car and threw his bag in the back seat before getting in. "You have your wallet?" she nodded her head, looking at him curiously. "Good."

"Troy what are you up to?"

He revved up the engine and pulled out of the nearly empty parking lot. "You'll see."

Gabriella sighed and slumped back into the passenger's seat. She watched Troy navigate her car through the streets of Albuquerque. "Uh Troy, my house is the other way." She told him carefully.

He smirked. "I know. We're not going to your house."

"Are we going to your apartment."

He shook his head. "No."

"Then where are we going?"

"Away." He said simply.

Gabriella blinked a couple of times. "Away?" she repeated.

Troy nodded. "You're not going to be too thrilled about going to school for the next few weeks, which will probably make your dance suffer, which will make you even more upset. So I'm taking you on a vacation."

"Troy, a vacation is planned where you stay at nice places and have a plan of when your going to the spa and when your going out to dinner and when your going to fly home."

He shook his head. "Not all vacations are like that. Haven't you ever just wanted to get away and just drive?"

"Yeah, I have." She smiled softly. "I guess I never had the guts to do it."

"You don't need guts." He looked over at her. "You got me."

Gabriella giggled and leaned back in her chair letting the road take them away from the town.

* * *

**I told ya'll good times were coming. This chapter really bugs me for some reason, but I hope you all like it.**


	40. When The Lights Go Down

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 40: When The Lights Go Down**

After three hours of sitting in the car, making polite conversation with Troy, a worry crossed Gabriella's mind. "Troy, where are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

Her eyes widened. "Are you telling me that you kidnapped me with no idea of where we are going to stay?"

"I did not kidnap you." He told her. "You voluntarily came along."

"After you took my keys."

"You gave them to me."

Gabriella crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, you didn't kidnap me. But you still have no idea where you're going."

"It's a road trip. You're not supposed to have the whole thing planned out."

Gabriella sighed and flipped open the glove box and pulled out a map. "Where are we?"

Troy leaned forward and peered at the passing signs. "Uh, we just passed Holbrook."

"Turn left on 77. We should be finding a place to stay soon."

"What is the next town?"

Gabriella peered down at the map. "Snowflake." She read.

Troy sputtered a laugh. "Seriously? Snowflake?"

Gabriella giggled. "Shut up Troy."

He drove in a silent laughed for the next half hour before reaching the town. "Welcome to Snowflake, Arizona. Population: 4800." He recited. "Great…"

"It's dark and need to find a place to stay. You can make fun of the town later."

"Oh trust me, I will." He said with a smirk. "But are you sure anything is open?"

"It's only eight." Gabriella pointed out.

"But look around. This place is dead."

Gabriella did as Troy said and realized the town was dark. "I am not sleeping in this itty bitty car." She declared as she gazed around for any light. "Go a few more blocks."

"If I go a few more blocks we'll be out of town." Troy said as he drove down the road slowly. Gabriella glared at him. "Whatever you say." He continued to drive until they reached a lit up building. "Heritage Inn Bed and Breakfast." He read as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No." he said sternly.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's the only place that's open."

"It's a B&B." he pointed out. "I don't want to stay in a room with cat wallpaper and cat lamps and cats just sitting everywhere just staring at you."

Gabriella groaned. "Suck it up you drama queen." She opened up her door. "Pop the truck."

Troy obeyed and grabbed his own bag out of the backseat before getting out of the car.

"You know you're lucky that I keep my dance bag with extra clothes in the car or else we would have had a serious problem."

Troy smirked. "I don't see a problem with that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and walked into the small building. As she opened the door she was hit by an aroma of flowers.

Troy sputtered a cough, "Oh my gosh. What is that?"

"Fresh flowers." A high pitch voice announced from behind the counter. "We pride ourselves on having fresh flowers set in weekly." The lady smiled at them. "Will you two be needing a room?"

"Yes." Gabriella said. "Sorry that we are in so late and we don't really have a reservation…"

"No problem." The lady told them. "We have plenty of room. You may not believe it, but there aren't too many visitors passing through Snowflake here." Troy opened his mouth to retaliate, but Gabriella gave him a stern look and he kept quiet. "Oh dear, looks like we only have rooms with two double beds available. I hope that's okay?"

"It's wonderful." Gabriella passed her a credit card. "Only one night." She told her.

The lady smiled as she handed the card back to Gabriella. "Follow me." she left the counter and led them up the staircase giving them a full few of her floral dress to go with the floral décor. She opened door number four and led in Troy and Gabriella. "Room four, one of our best in my opinion. Someone will be at the desk all night so just ring down if you need anything. Or better yet, just come on down." She smiled and shut the door behind her.

Troy slowly turned to Gabriella, his eyes wide. "We are going to get eaten by flowers." He said seriously.

"Stop being so dramatic." Gabriella told him as she set her bag down on her bed. "It's not that bad."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked. "Because I'm seeing floral walls, bedspreads, carpet, and lamps."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "We are only here for one night. What is the big deal?" She walked into the small bathroom and quickly walked out. "The bathroom is fully decked out with flowers." She said.

"We're going to get strangled by these flowers. Or by that creepy lady downstairs."

Gabriella giggled. "Let's just go to bed and try not to think about the fact that we are surrounded by more flowers than I've seen in a long time."

"You've seen this many flowers before?"

Her eyes shifted to the floor. "Uh yeah. When Tyler and I broke up he sent me over 5000 flowers in two weeks to say he was sorry."

Troy sighed. "Wow. I didn't know Tyler even knew what a flower shop was."

"What can I say, he's different around me." she said with a weak smile. "Kind of like how you are all the time."

Troy watched in amazement as she walked past him to one of the beds. He was entranced by her words as he walked over to his own bed.

"Turn around." she ordered.

Troy blinked a few times. "What?"

"Turn around." she repeated. "I need to change into something to sleep in."

He eyed up her. She was wearing a jeans and a pale pink tank top with a white sweater. "Why don't you just change in the bathroom?"

She pouted. "That bathroom has more flowers than this entire room and it's only, like, five square feet."

Troy sighed and turned his back to Gabriella. He listened to her unzip her bag. His head slightly turned to his left. Troy eyes fell to the side as Gabriella changed her clothes. He saw the edge of her smooth skin being revealed and then quickly covered back up by clothes.

"I'm done." She announced.

Troy turned back around to see her in a very tight tank top and very short shorts. "Whoa." He said in a breathy voice.

Gabriella felt her face flush as she felt Troy's gaze fall on her. "They're my practice wear. You know I don't usually wear stuff like this."

His eyes brows raised. "Whatever you say…" He watched her blush and get into her floral print bed. "Are you seriously going to go to bed at 8:00?"

She sighed. "I've had a long day." She said vaguely. "Plus the earlier we go to bed the earlier we can wake up and leave."

Troy smiled. "Sounds great!"

Gabriella watched him pull the covered off of his bed. "Aren't you going to change?" she asked.

"Oh, uh…" Troy looked down at his jeans and East High polo shirt. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and jeans. Kicking off his shoes and socks, he turned to Gabriella. "Better?"

Gabriella blushed as she stared at his bare chest and blue plaid boxers. "Much." She said with a small smile.

Tory smirked and slid into bed. He reached his arm up and turned off the light. "Goodnight Gabriella." He said softly.

"Goodnight Troy."

She turned on her side and closed her eyes. The day's events flashed through her eyes. The first thing in the morning she had found a note from her mother saying that she had left on a long business trip to Seattle. She had a long talk with Tyler about how he should ask out a girl named Sharpay. She had cut all ties with Dean. She had been kicked off of the Academic Decathlon Team. And she had started a on an impulsive road trip with Troy.

"Troy?" she asked into the darkness.

"Yeah?" she heard him ask from his bed.

"Thanks for taking me on this trip." She said.

"No problem."

Gabriella smiled to herself and slid further under the covers and shut her eyes for what she hoped would be a goodnight sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Reviews are lovely. I'm shooting for a certain number, but I'm hoping you guys can reach it without me telling out what it is.**


	41. Beginning to Get Me

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 41: Beginning to Get Me**

Gabriella stared at the open bag. "Troy…" she muttered. She heard a response from the bathroom where he was showering. "I don't have any clothes."

"What?" Troy emerged from the small, steaming room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "How do you not have any clothes?"

Gabriella continued to stare at her bag in only a bathrobe. "They're all dirty. I mean it's been four days. I'm surprised I lasted this long." She look up at Troy to see he was practically naked. She felt her body warm as she looked up and down his wet body.

"What do you want to do, go shopping?" he asked. Troy noticed that Gabriella had turned pink, which in turn made him flush as well.

"How do you expect I go shopping? In a bathrobe?" she motioned to the thin cotton robe that loosely hung around her body.

Troy walked over to the next bed, "Take some of my clothes." He threw her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "They're kind of small for me so they shouldn't be too bad on you."

She sighed and slipped on the shirt and shirts as Troy slipped a pain of boxers on under his towel. "I look ridiculous." She announced.

Troy spun around as he pulled his jeans over his boxers. "They don't look that bad…" Gabriella looked straight into his eyes. "Okay, they look a little big, but would you rather go naked?"

She grunted and drug her bag into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Troy sighed and continued to pack up his bag and get dressed.

A half an hour later he found himself pounding on the bathroom door. "Come on Gabi! Check out is in like ten minutes. And you need to plan out where we're going today."

"What happened to your 'let the road take us where it wants to' attitude?" she asked through the door.

"It left when I gave you my last pair of clothes." He said.

Gabriella swung open the bathroom door. "Fine, let's go."

Troy's jaw dropped. "What did you do to my clothes?" He looked her up and down. His sweats had been transformed into a skirt and his t-shirt was now a tight tank top.

"I made them presentable on me." she told him. "I was not going to go out in clothes that were three sizes too big."

"But, but, but…" he stammered. "Those were my clothes. Now I can never wear them again."

Gabriella giggled. "Sorry, but I'll buy you some new clothes when we get to wherever we're going." She flounced past him. "Come on! I thought you wanted to get on the road?"

Troy chuckled and followed her out the door. "So remind me again where we have been?"

"Uhhh," Gabriella bit her lip. "San Diego, San Francisco, and now we're in Reno."

"Why don't we just go shopping here?" Troy suggested. "I mean there aren't too many big cities within a day's drive that we haven't been to."

Gabriella smiled. "Whatever you say. You're the driver."

--------------------

Gabriella admired herself in the mirror. Spinning around, she bit her lip, undecided on her opinion of the outfit. She took a few more glances at herself before hollering over to the next room. "Troy, I need your opinion."

She heard him groan. "You've needed my opinion on everything you've tried on so far. Can't you decide on one outfit for yourself?"

"No." she said simply. "I really can't." She opened the door and entered the small hallways as Troy opened his door. "What do you think?" she spun around, showing herself off.

Troy looked Gabriella up and down. This outfit consisted of a simple pain or jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a red jacket. "You look fantastic."

Gabriella pouted. "You've said that for the last 15 outfits."

"That's because it's true." He told her. "You look fantastic in everything you try on."

She felt her face turn pink and looked down at her bare feet. "Thanks, Troy." She muttered softly.

He gently smiled at the top of her head. "So what do you think." It was his turn to spin around and show off his outfit.

"You look fantastic." She grinned at him. "You really do look nice."

"Then let's buy these clothes and get back on the road." Troy ran back into him dressing room and Gabriella did the same.

Gabriella changed back into Troy's clothes that she was wearing that morning. "I thought you wanted to stay in Reno?"

"I did, but we have plenty of daylight left. Why not hit the road?" She heard him open and close his door. "I'm ready to go."

"Well some of us don't have the ability to change in two seconds." She quipped before opening her own door. "But then again, some of us are very close." She smiled up at him. "Carry my clothes?"

Troy chuckled. "You know I'll do anything for you when you smile like that."

Gabriella giggled. "I know." She made her way past him and to the register. "I have a lot of clothes to buy." She told the clerk as Troy started to carry multiple piles of clothes out of the dressing rooms.

After ten minutes of the clerk ringing up clothes and several trips to the car, Troy and Gabriella were settled back into their seats, ready to drive.

"Hey Gabs, have you told your mom about this little trip yet?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Not really…" she glanced over at Troy who sighed. "You want me to tell her don't you?"

"I just don't want your mom to hate me again."

She sighed and flipped her phone open and dialed her mom's number. "Hey mom, it's me. I know you're not home but I just wanted to let you know that I went on a little road trip with Troy. Like the one you told me you and dad went on when you got engaged. But nothing like that is going to happed. I'll talk to you soon." She flipped her phone shut and turned her attention back to Troy. "Happy now."

He ginned at her, "Very." Troy flipped on the radio. "We need some road tunes."

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Troy quickly turned the radio off. "Maybe a CD will work better."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah." She said softly.

Troy silently pulled into an empty parking spot. Glancing over at a sleeping Gabriella, he turned off the car. "Gabi…" he whispered. He lightly shook her arm. "Gabi, we're here."

She groaned as she slowly pulled her wallet out of her purse. "Go get a room."

He smiled weakly and took the wallet from her. "I'll be back." Troy got out of the small car as quietly as he could and ran inside the large hotel. "Uh, do you have a room available? Two beds?" he asked as he reached the receptionist.

She smacked her gum and she typed on the computer. "Sorry, but I only have a queen suite left. Unless you want the honeymoon suite."

"The regular suite will be fine." He muttered as he fumbled with the credit card.

The receptionist continued to smack her gum as she checked Troy in. "Here." She handed him two room keys. "Room 1509. Fifteenth floor. Need a map?"

"No thanks." Troy shoved the keys into his pocket as he made his way back into the darkness. He slung two bags over his shoulder before opening Gabriella's door. Slowly, he leaned down and pulled her into him arms. Troy kicked the door shut behind him and went back into the hotel.

Five minutes later, he skillfully opened the door to the hotel room while keeping hold of a sleeping Gabriella. "Flashback, hunh?" he asked himself.

* * *

**So, I wasn't planning on updating but it is Zac's birthday and I thought it needed toe be celebrated. I hope you all liked this chapter and just a head's up, I'm super excited for the new few chapters :)**

**HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY ZAC!!!**


	42. Keep Holing On

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 42: Keep Holding On**

Gabriella pulled the covers close around her, yawning as she drifted in and out of sleep. Slowly awakening, she opened her eyes to be staring at a soft brown wall. Sitting up she looked around the room. Half of the bed she was on was untouched. A bathroom sat on the right side of the room while a window covered by lavish curtains hung on the other side.

She walked out of the unfamiliar bedroom into an unfamiliar living room. "Troy…" she sighed, smiling. Gabriella leaned down to the couch and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're one of my best friends, Troy. I can't ever imagine my life without you anymore." Gabriella sat down and leaned her back against the couch. Troy's heavy breaths tickled the back of her neck. "I could barely stand those months apart. And I didn't realize how much I needed you until I didn't have you anymore. And I guess it was my fault too. But you have to understand that I was scared Troy. I fell for you fast and the last time that happened, I was hurt pretty badly. And the only way I knew how to deal with it was to push you away and try to move on with my life and my friends." Gabriella sighed heavily. "What I guess I'm trying to say is that I am still scared. I'm scared of giving you my heart when I'm not sure that you can handle me and all the emotional baggage that I come with. But I love you Troy and I forgive you for what you did." She spun around and looking at Troy. Peaceful and asleep. "I will always love you Troy. You were the first guy that I let myself really fall for and for that you will always be in my heart. Always and forever." Gabriella sighed. "But I could never say any of this to you if you were awake." She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead one last time. "I hope we can be friends forever even if my stupid self won't let us be together." She pushed herself off of the floor and walked back into the bedroom.

As he heard the shower start up, Troy smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "I love you too Gabriella. And we'll always be friends. No matter what." He settled back into the couch and closed his eyes.

--------------------

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom with a bathrobe tied around her small frame. "Hey you're awake." She said happily as she saw Troy sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, I got up while you were in the shower." He scooted over and gave her room to sit next to him.

She took the spot next to him and said, "Why did you sleep out here?"

"Well, I have put you in bed and I didn't think you would like it if we were sharing a bed."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I don't mind. And I would rather you sleep in the bed than on this awful couch."

Troy rubbed the back of his next. "Yeah, my neck is a little stiff from last night."

"Here," Gabriella shifted herself onto her knees. "Let me give you a massage."

"You don't need to do that." He muttered.

"Troy." She pushed him around. "It's no problem." Gabriella lightly placed her hands on him shoulders and slowly rubbed them back and forth. "Better?" Troy moaned softly as his eyes shut. Gabriella giggled and continued to massage his shoulders and neck.

Twenty minutes later a loud knock came at the door. Both Troy and Gabriella snapped out of the trance they had fallen into. "I'll get it." Gabriella said. She hopped off the couch and opened the door. Gabriella stared at a white shirted chest. Her eyes moved up to a beautiful face made of hard edges and tan skin.

"Miss Montez?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She nodded and politely smiled at him.

"I was wondering how long you'll need this room. So far the room is only paid for one night."

Gabriella placed a hand on her hip and stared at the man. "How about….two more weeks?" she thought out loud.

He nodded and smiled at her revealing two dimples on each side of his face. "Will do."

"Hey, where are we?" she asked curiously.

"Denver, Colorado…" he told her.

"Wow." She sighed.

"You know if you need a tour guide I'd be happy to show you around once my shift is over?" he suggested, smiling down at Gabriella.

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply when she felt an arm settle around her shoulders. "No, we won't be needing a tour guide." Troy said. "But thanks."

The man smiled and made his way back down the hall.

Troy shut the door, letting his arm drop from Gabriella's shoulders. "Well, it's 3:00, what should we do?"

"You drove 16 hours last night." Gabriella exclaimed. "That's ridiculous."

Troy shrugged and smiled. "It was nothing."

Gabriella grinned at Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him in close.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella accordingly. "What's this for?" he asked.

"For everything." She muttered into his chest. "For taking me on this road trip, for driving 16 hours just to give me an adventure, for always being there for me." she sighed. "For being my Bolton Boy."

Troy chuckled, shaking both him and Gabriella. "I'll be your Bolton Boy any day as long as you'll be my Gabriella Girl."

Gabriella grinned and snuggled herself further into his chest. "Deal."

Troy smiled and rested his chin on top if Gabriella's head as she felt her head settle into his chest. Her arms form themselves to his back as his gentled rested around her neck. The two stood comfortably in each other's embrace.

-------------------

"I can't believe you've never seen Friday Night Lights." Troy said as he scooped more ice cream onto his spoon.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not big into sports. You know that." She said as she shoved ice cream into her mouth.

"Well we are watching that tonight."

"Troy…." She groaned. "Why not watch Ever After or something?"

He sighed. "No! We are watching a sports movie and you are going to like it."

Gabriella pouted and slumped back into the couch.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Troy glanced over at Gabriella as she reached into her purse. "It's Ashley." She told him. "Hello?" she asked as she flipped open her phone.

"Oh my God girl! Where have you been? No one has seen you in like months!" she screamed into the phone.

"I've been gone barely a week." She told her friend.

"Oh whatever. But still where are you?"

Gabriella sighed. "On a road trip."

"Okay, totally unlike you. Are you with anyone?"

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"Are you going to tell me who or is this like one of those old game shows where you're like describing someone and I have to guess who they are. Remember when we used to play that? You always described some scientist guy or something."

"I'm with Troy." She quickly as Ashley took a breath.

A scream came from the other end of the phone. "No flipping way! Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about this." She said glancing over at Troy who had started the movie.

"Gabi! How could you do this and not tell me. Not have me help you plan what to wear, what to say, what to do?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"What!" she exclaimed. "Gabi!"

"Look Ash, can I call you later?"

"Sure. You go get your freak on girl."

Gabriella giggled as she hung up her phone.

"Your friend screams really loudly."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah. She tends to do everything really loudly."

Troy chuckled. "I've noticed." He rested his arm and the back of the couch. Gabriella scooted herself closer to Troy and leaned into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Gabriella's head leaned onto Troy's shoulder. The two sat comfortably in each other's embrace as the movie rolled on.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that chapter! I'm totally pumped for the next one, so review, review, review**! 


	43. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 43: When You Look Me In The Eyes**

"So Amelia, why did you take me here?" Troy asked Gabriella as they walked through the crowd of people.

Gabriella held Troy's wrist and led him to the bar, "Because, I think you need a night out."

"_You _think _I_ need a night out?" he exclaimed. "You hate going out so how can you even think you know when someone like me needs a night out."

"Oh, I do know you like to party." Gabriella winked at him as she handed him a shot. "But I have a feeling you haven't done it in a while. So here's to us and our night of parting."

Troy chuckled. "Here's to us." He touched Gabriella's glass with him down before swallowing his drink. "So you want to dance?"

Gabriella grinned. "I think I can muster up some dance skills." She took Troy's open hand and followed him to the dance floor. Smiling, she laced her fingers with his and started to move them to the beat.

After a while, the song slowed down and Gabriella leaned in Troy. "This is nice." She said softly.

"Yeah." He answered quietly. "It is." He gently ran his hand through her hair as they swayed back and forth to the slow beat of the song. "Come on." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Whoa. Troy!" she yelled as they abruptly stopped dancing. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He told her with a smirk on his face. He led her out of the building and down the street until they reached a brightly lighted building.

"The Pink Panther?" she asked curiously. "You brought me to another club?"

"It's open mike night here." He said, smirking. "And it's an 18 and over club."

Gabriella scoffed. "Troy, you went to clubs and bars all the time when you were my age."

"Well, you are a lot different than I was. And that's a very good thing."

Gabriella giggled and followed Troy into the club, flashing her real ID at the security guard. The club was dimly lit with the exception of the stage that glowed as bright pink and yellow lights hit the current singer. "So what are you going to sing?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to sing." He said. "You are." To pushed her towards the stage.

Before Gabriella could comprehend what had happened she had found herself on stage with a keyboard sitting in front of her. The hot lights glared down on her skin and dozens of pairs of eyes stared up at her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she leaned into the microphone. "So I'm Gabriella. First time singer here. And this is a song I wrote called _Afraid_." Clearing her throat she started to play.

_Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me _

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

You got a way of easing me out of myself  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that its not you it's what I do  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't know why I break so easily  
All my fears are armed surrounding me  
I can't get no sleep  
I keep running in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into?

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me 

As she let go of the last key, the audience that had formed in front of her broke out in applause. Gabriella blushed and scurried off the stage to see Troy gleaming her. "I am going to kill you." She announced, lightly thumping him on the chest with her fist.

Troy laughed. "But it was fun wasn't it?" Gabriella pouted, trying to hide her smile. "Sit here." He grabbed her shoulders and placed her at a small table. He ran up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm Troy. This is a song I wrote a few days ago. Now, I'm not much of a song writer, so I hope it turned out okay." He settled the mike back into its stand and picked up the guitar sitting on the side of the stage.

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own _

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you tonight

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

Now that it's out on the table  
Both of us knew all along  
I've got your loving and you've got my song

I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you 

As Troy set the guitar aside, he watched at people in the audience started to clap. His eyes fell upon Gabriella. She was clapping and smiling up at him. He trotted off the stage and pulled up a chair to the table he had set Gabriella at. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"I think that it was great." She said smiling. "But you upstaged me." she playfully smacked him on the back of the head.

Troy chuckled. "Sorry, but I knew you would be watching, so I had to do my best."

Gabriella's eyes fell to her hands as she blushed. "You're sweet." She said quietly. "So you wrote that song?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I know I'm not much of a song writer like you, but it just came to me." he told her. "And you never told me you could play the piano."

"Been taking lessons since I was five." She said with a smirk. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Troy nodded his head as he watched Gabriella get up from the table and he followed her out the door.

-------------------

Gabriella paced nervously around the bedroom as she heard Troy start up the shower. Her hand entwined within her hair and a slow breath left her mouth. She had a short five minutes to get her feelings straight and figure out what to do. She knew that she loved Troy. She knew that she wanted to but with him. But she didn't know how he felt or if she could put her heart out there again.

She fell backwards on the bed and groaned. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." She stayed in the same position, holing her head, until she heard the shower turn off. Gabriella quickly sat up and took a deep breath. She tried to stay calm as she heard the door to the bathroom creak open.

"We really need to get a guy up here to fix the water pressure in that shower." Troy said as he shook his wet head. "We've been here for two weeks and I'm getting a little sick of it."

She watching him take a seat next to her on the bed in his blue sweats and white t-shirt. "Troy." She said quietly, staring at the side of his face.

"Yeah?" Troy turned to face Gabriella. He met her deep brown eyes in a stare. Before he knew it, Gabriella had lunged at him placing a gentle, sweet kiss on his mouth.

Pulling away slowly, she opened her eyes. Holding the back of Troy's head, she stared at his closed eyes. "Troy?" she asked softly. "You okay."

Troy reached for Gabriella's waist and pulled her frame into his body. He slowly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Gabi…" he breathed deeply before kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She said. Gabriella leaned forward and kissed Troy with all of the passion that has been held up in her for the past few months.

They both fell back wards on the bed. Troy moved on top of her, breaking only for a moment. He pulled his own shirt above his head and smiled down at Gabriella.

She ran her small hands up his chest, lightly outlining his defined features. Her hands pulled him back on top of her as the roamed his muscular back. Both of them grinned and their lips connected again.

* * *

**Wow, so that was a fun chapter wasn't it? Is it good enough that ya'll wont throw your keyboards at me for not updating? I've had this written for a while, but the only thing keeping me from not updating was my inability to find a title. I promise you that I have not forgotten about this story and I will update sooner!**

**And a big great thanks to _Jill-Renay_ for helping me pick the song Gabriella sings. You were an amazing help**

**And obviously I didn't write those songs. They belong to _Vanessa Hudgens_ and _Plain White T's_**


	44. Kiss Kiss

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 44: Kiss Kiss**

Her eyes fluttered open as the sweet smell of the new morning filled her nose. Feeling Troy's bare chest pressed against her smooth back caused a smile to appear across her face. Slowly, she lifted his muscular arm off of her slender waist and scooted to the corner of the bed. She slipped his white t-shirt on and walked silently to the bathroom.

Gabriella splashed cold water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. She still looked like Gabriella; sweet, innocent, little Gabi Montez.

As she scooted herself back into bed, she heard a groan come from Troy. "Is that my t-shirt?" he asked in a scruffy voice.

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, it is."

He gently kissed her neck with a groan in protest. She giggled and quickly removed the shirt. "That's better." He grumbled into her neck as he kissed her again. "I missed you."

"I was gone for two minutes." She told him. Gabriella turned herself around and laid her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

Troy watched as Gabriella reached her arm across his stomach shooting a tingling sensation up his spine. It happened every time she touched him. "I mean I missed you when we were apart."

"I missed you too." Gabriella kissed a spot on his chest. "You have no idea how hard it has been for me."

Troy chuckled. "I've had lay next to you in this bed for two weeks and not be able to touch you or kiss you. That was torture." He told her. "I didn't think I could last another day."

Gabriella turned up to Troy. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." She lightly kissed him on the lips.

As she started to pull away Troy deepened the kiss. Her pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her back while her hairs twisted themselves into his hair.

As the need for air became more evident, the two broke apart. "Have I told you I like your new hair?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"You're short hair. I really like it."

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks." She kissed him tenderly again before settling her head on his defined chest.

"So was last night okay?" he asked softly. "Did you like it?"

Gabriella smiled. "I loved it" she traced the lines on his stomach and chest.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked with a grin on his face. Gabriella poked his bellybutton. "Owe, okay, sorry!"

She giggled. "You're different Troy."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "You used to be kind of broody all the time and more quiet and reserved. But now it's like you're more outgoing and more confident in who you are as a person."

"Is this a bad change…?"

"No…I like it." Gabriella said sweetly.

"You know you've changed too." Troy told her. "When I first met you, you were really shy and almost too innocent to believe. Then I thought you were a slut, then sweet again, then kind of a slut again."

Gabriella chuckled. "Oh yeah? Well what do you think of me now?"

"Well, I think you are too emotional, a little high stung sometimes, pretty naïve when it comes to anything besides dance and school, and you think about things way too much about everything." He said. "You are perfect in everyway possible." Gabriella smiled and leaned closer to him. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too. And I always will." She scooted herself upward and kissed Troy's neck. Her lips worked their way down his chest as Troy reached over to the phone.

"Hello? Room Service?" he asked into the receiver. Gabriella's worked her way back up his chest and started to nibble on his ear. "Uh, yeah, this is uh…room fifteen… onine … can we get uh, food?" Gabriella's lips were now focused on his collar bone as her hands rubbed his chest. "What kind of food…? Uh, um, how about breakfast and uh, dessert. All of it…put it on, um… yeah, the card. An hour, that's the spot! I, uh, mean that's fine." Troy quickly hung up the phone and Gabriella immediately pressed lips against his. "That. Wasn't. Very. Nice." He said between kisses.

Gabriella giggled. "But it was oh so much fun."

Troy flipped her over and beamed down at her. "But now you've made me mad."

"Oh, what are you going to do to me now?" she said dramatically before Troy leaned down and kissed her forcefully. They slowly moved deeper under the covers, taking pleasure in each others company.

--------------------

Troy kicked the door shut with his foot as he carried in the last tray of food. He took a seat next to Gabriella who was perched on the bed in his white t-shirt. "You couldn't even wait for me?" he asked as she shoveled a hash brown into her mouth.

"I'm starving." She said with a mouthful. "Plus what's the fun of a show without the dinner?"

"First off, this is breakfast." He told her. "And second, there wasn't a show."

"You walking around in only a pair of sweats is all the show I need."

Troy kissed her cheek and grabbed cookie. "You think this is too much food?" he asked as he looked out at the plates of food that covered the bed.

Gabriella looked at him. "Have you met me? I could eat this no problem. In fact I have, multiple times."

Troy chuckled. "Do tell."

"Well," She pushed another hash brown into her mouth, "James, Ashley, Brooke, Chloe, Matt, Mia, Chris, Nate, Tom, you know all of them, they like to invite themselves over to my house and we always would end up ordering enough food for like thirty people. And, you know, we'd eat it all."

Troy gazed at Gabriella as she talked. "Really?" he said in amazement.

"Yeah. And a lot of people think that dancers don't eat a lot when in actuality we eat probably three times what a normal person eats."

"You never cease to amaze me Miss Montez." Troy leaned in and kissed her cheek again. "But do you seriously think we can eat all of this food?"

"You're the one who ordered it." Gabriella said innocently before she ran her hand up his bare chest, tracing his defined features.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him. "I was a little distracted." He kissed her sweetly. "But if you ever want to distract me again, I wouldn't object."

Gabriella leaned in close. Her lips were a mere in away from his. She lightly traced her hand down his chest, lingering at the spot right above his sweats. "Nah." She pulled herself away from him and sat back on her side of the bed.

Troy groaned. "I'm still wondering where the hell you learned to tease."

"Well, we don't only learn dance, at dance." She said with a smirk.

Troy quickly leaned over to Gabriella and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her out into the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Troy walked over to the stereo with Gabriella still in his arms and pressed play. He slowly let her feet touch the ground as the song started to play.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he placed her hands on his hips as pulled her close.

"Troy?" she asked quietly. "Why are we dancing?"

"Why not?"

Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's chest. As the music filled the room she breathed in the smell of her Troy. He was her Troy, and she wasn't going to let go of him. "I love you Troy." She said quietly.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Gabriella." He held her close to him as he lightly rested his chin upon her head. "I really do."


	45. I'm A Flirt

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 45: I'm A Flirt**

Gabriella made her way down the familiar halls of East High. Using her small size to her advantage, she maneuvered her way flawlessly through the sea of people that overflowed the walking space. She walked alone with a silent hum on her lips. The second she reached her locker, her trained eyes darted for her friends.

And she found them. Standing at the end of the hall was Taylor and the rest of the academic decathlon team. It had been five weeks and four days since she had seen or talked to any of them.

"Guess who?" a pair of hands slid themselves over her eyes.

A smile grew on her face as she spun around. She immediately stood on her toes to give the tall boy a hug. "It's good to see you Tyler." She beamed over his shoulder.

Tyler gave her back a small rub. "It's good to see you too Brie." Gabriella pulled away from him and gave him a stern look. "I know you aren't too fond of getting called that, but you'll always be Brie to me." he told her. "I've been calling you that since out first tutoring session freshman year."

"The first of many." Gabriella grinned at the memories that flew into her head.

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still be a freshman." Her gaze fell away from him as she blushed. "So is it okay if I still call you Brie?"

Gabriella nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, it's okay."

Tyler beamed. "Great. So, uh, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

He nervously shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I really want to ask this girl out and I don't really know how."

Her mouth fell open. "Who is it?" she asked excitedly.

"…Sharpay Evans…" he said, trying to hold back his smile.

Gabriella squealed. "No way!" she lightly shoved him. "You and Sharpay?"

"I know that she's _Sharpay_ but I don't know. There is just something about her aggressiveness that is so…awesome."

"Uh, well," Gabriella tried to conceal her laughter. "She likes things very dramatic. So ask her to hang a few times, like low key. And then make a huge deal about asking her out for Prom, like in front of the lunch crowd."

"You really think that will work?" he asked with his nervous smile plastered to his face.

She nodded. "Yeah, it'll work."

"Thanks." He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pushing his way through the crowd of people to find his potential Prom date.

Gabriella giggled as she watched him bounce away. As she turned her attention back to her locker, another familiar face strolled up to her.

"Well, if it isn't the little ditch."

She spun her head around to see James leaning up against the lockers with his brilliant green eyes looking down at her. "Excuse me?"

"I said ditch." He told her. "You ditched over a month of school, in case you've forgotten."

"You and Ashley ditched and flew to Chicago to see us." She reminded him.

"Alright, so were both ditchers." He agreed. "But I just came by to tell you that I think he's alright."

"What?" Gabriella asked in amazement.

"Troy. He's alright. I still think it's weird that a 21 year old wants to date a high schooler, but he's a good guy. I approve."

"Not that I need your approval, but thanks."

"You know you would never date anyone if you didn't have my approval." James hugged her tightly.

"Whatever you say." She mumbled into his shirt.

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I know that." He smiled up at him. "But guess what Tyler just told me."

James's face fell. "What…?"

"He's going to ask out Sharpay!" she told him excitedly.

A smile grew on his face. "Are you kidding? You know she's liked him since the end of sophomore year, right?"

"I know. Did you forget about the multiple things shoved into my locker, dumped on me, and tripped into because I was dating him?"

James laughed. "Well, that's Sharpay."

"Says her ex-boyfriend." Gabriella giggled.

James sighed. "Only for two months." He defended himself, trying not to laugh. "I'll see you later. He hugged her one last time before leaving.

She sighed and went back to her locker. "Chemistry…" she muttered. "Chemistry… Where is Chemistry…?"

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I think you just found it." He whispered into her ear.

Spinning round in his arms, she looked up at him. "Lame line." She smiled at him. "But you get points for trying."

Troy leaned into kiss her, but Gabriella pushed herself away. "Troy." She whispered hoarsely. "We're at school."

"I don't care." Troy leaned in again and captured her mouth for a short kiss. "I just saw two guys kiss you and I was starting to feel a little insecure."

Gabriella smiled softly and stared into his eyes. Every time she looked at them they seemed to get bluer. She stood up and her toes and kissed him tenderly. "How about now?" she asked as their lips barely parted.

Troy smiled and pressed his mouth on her's. He shifted his arms to her waist as her arms feel to their spot around her neck. He felt her fingers play with hairs on the back of his neck and he smiled into the kiss.

"Uh-hum."

The couple immediately broke apart and turned to face the voice that had interrupted them.

"Coach Bolton." Gabriella stood frozen in her spot.

Troy's eyes widened. "Dad…" he muttered. "What are you doing here."

"Well son, I work here." He said. "But I think the really question is, what are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came to see Gabriella." Troy said. "I would introduce you, but you already know each other."

"Why don't you head to homeroom Miss Montez." Coach Bolton said.

"Yes sir." Gabriella nodded her head. "I'll see you Troy." She said quietly as she scurried off to Coach Bolton's classroom.

After Gabriella was out of hearing range Troy turned back to him dad. "So...it's good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same."

"Look, Dad-"

"Troy," he cut off his son, "were you ever going to tell me you were dating one of my students?"

"Dad don't say it like that." He asked.

"Is that why she was gone for so long? Was she with you?" His dad asked. "God Troy is she even legal?"

"Yes." He defended Gabriella. "She's eighteen. She turned eighteen in January."

"Is this the same girl you were seeing durring basketball season?" Troy stayed silent, avoiding his father's gaze. "Well she wasn't eighteen then, now was she? Troy do you even know how much trouble you could have got in."

"Look Dad I wasn't sleeping with her then. And we were in love, so why would it have mattered. In fact we're still are in love, Dad. I thought you might be a little bit more happy about that fact."

"You weren't sleeping with her _then_?" his dad asked. "So you're sleeping with her now?"

Troy sighed. "Look dad, I don't want to talk about this with you. At least not here." He motioned to the passing students. "I'll see you around." he brushed past his dad.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled after his son but was drowned out by the school bell.

Troy walked through the school getting his normal glances from the passing girls. Their comments didn't faze him and he seemed to ignore their grabs at him. He walked past his car and kept walking down the street with a steady pace, not knowing exactly where he was going.

**

* * *

Author's Note: SNOW DAY!!!!! I fianlly got some time to write in this story. I hope everyone likes it.**


	46. With You

**Chapter 46: With You**

Gabriella opened the door and quietly slipped into the apartment. The door shut behind her as she walked through the small living room. She pushed the creaking bedroom door open and saw him sleeping on the bed. A loud snore left his mouth causing her to giggle.

She jumped on top of him and gently kissed him neck. "Wake up sleepy head!"

Her voice rang through his head. "Go away!" he groaned into the pillow.

Gabriella kissed his neck again. "Come on Troy! Wake up!"

"Time?"

"Six o'clock." She told him proudly. "I have dance at eight and I thought that you might want to go out to breakfast with me before I go collapse out of exhaustion."

"Not at six o'clock!" he rolled over, pushing his girlfriend off to the side

"Troy! I haven't seen you two weeks." She whined. "OhH, how did that talk with your dad go?"

"He thinks I'm the most irresponsible 21 year old on the planet and wants me to break up with you."

"He's singled me out in homeroom and has told me that being with you is a threat to my grades which could influence my college career."

"My dad's an ass." He grumbled into the pillow.

Gabriella giggled. "So we agree. Now get up! I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

He turned his back to her, but she wrapped herself around his back. "Gabs, we talk everyday. And I have been working nonstop since we got back. This is my first day off." He muttered. "Come back at lunch. I'll be ready to go after a few more hours of sleep."

She let out a hard sigh. "Fine." She crawled off his bed and headed for the door. "I'll come by later." The words left her mouth in a sharp tone.

"Gabs." He called after her. Troy rolled over to face the door. "I've missed you." He saw her smile as she walked out of his room.

Troy's eyes fell once again as he drifted back into sleep.

&&&

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella jumped on top of her boyfriend. "You're still asleep!"

He groaned and rolled over to face her. "Not anymore." His hand stroked a piece of hair out of her face. "Hello beautiful."

"Oh don't try and butter me up." She sat up on his bed. "Now get ready. I'm off for the rest of the day and I want to spend some time with you."

Troy reached his hand out for her's and pulled her closer to him. "Can't we spend that time here…in bed?"

Gabriella blushed. "Troy…"

"Or on the couch, I'm not picky."

"Troy!" she lightly slapped him. "Don't be such a guy!"

He shrugged and let go of her hand. "Sorry. I haven't seen my girlfriend for two weeks. I think I'm allowed to act like a guy.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down. A light kiss fell upon his lips. "Go get ready."

Troy watched Gabriella jump off his bed and ran out of the room. He smiled and threw the sheets off. Slowly, he sauntered out of his room and into the bathroom.

Gabriella sat on his couch and quickly flipped through a magazine. She heard his phone start to ring and she quickly picked it up. "Troy's phone."

"Hello. I need to speak to Troy." She said feverishly.

"Uh, well he's kind of busy right now. Can I take a message?"

"Just tell him to call Susan." The other lined clicked off.

Gabriella pulled the phone away from her ear. Slowly she set it down on the table. "I need water." She decided allowed and scurried the small distance to the fridge.

"Hey Gabriella, is there any soap out here. I don't have any in the bathroom."

Her head popped up out of the fridge. "You got a call." She said smoothly.

"That's cool, but I still need some soap."

She spun around to see Troy standing in front of her. He was dripping with steaming water with only a low riding towel to cover. "Okay this is so not fair." She felt her body temperature start to rise.

"What's not fair?"

"This. You." She pointed at his bare chest. "Ten seconds ago I had all the intention in the world to discuss something with you and now I can't because you're here and naked and wet and looking extremely sexy."

Troy smirked. "You think I'm sexy?"

"And it's not good!" she told him. "Turn around." she instructed him.

His eyebrow rose and he obeyed. "Okay…"

Gabriella stared at his muscular back that lead down to his thin towel. "Yeah, this isn't working either." She breathed. "I'll just turn around."

Troy looked over his shoulder and saw Gabriella staring at his refrigerator. "Gabriella, what's going on?"

"Susan called." She said quickly. "And I'm trying really hard not to jump to conclusions but I haven't seen you for two weeks and there was the whole incident that led to our demise a few months ago." Troy chuckled and Gabriella crossed her arms. "Troy, this isn't funny. Just please tell me she's a long lost sister or something."

"She's a long lost sister." He said simply.

"Troy…" Gabriella groaned.

He laughed again. "Susan is the receptionist at the company. She's probably just got another job for me."

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really. She's the one who told me to make a bold move to get you back and she suggested the road trip." He walked up behind her and pressed his chest against her back. His head fell to her ear and rested against her hair. "You can't possibly think I would want anyone but you."

Her eyes closer and her arms relaxed as his touch calmed her down. "I don't know. I guess I'm still insecure about some stuff." She muttered.

"Like what?" he whispered hoarsely into her hair.

Gabriella sighed. "You're so experienced and I'm not. And sometimes I just wonder if I'm doing it right."

"How often is sometimes?" his arms cradled her as the gently swung back and forth.

"Every time."

Troy smiled. He leaned into Gabriella as close as he could and whispered into her ear.

"Okay, forget going out." she quickly spun around and kissed Troy hard on the mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands weaved themselves throughout his short dirty blonde hair.

Troy immediately returned the kiss and encircled her waist with his arms. "You sure you don't want to go out?" he kissed the spot between her neck and her ear. "Get something to eat?"

Her head fell back as he lifted her off of her feet. "I think I need to take a shower. You know long, hard dance classes all morning…"

Troy grinned as he kissed her neck one last time. He swung his arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms. "Why Montez, that is the best proposal you've made all day." He ran himself and Gabriella into the bathroom with a grin permanently plastered on his face.


	47. Oh, What A Night

**Author's Note: There's some sexual jokes/comments in this chapter, so...yeah...I guess this is a warning ;)**

* * *

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 47: Oh, What A Night**

Gabriella fingered the green sheet that covered her and Troy. She rolled her head to left and saw him sleeping next to her. His mouth fell ajar allowing a snore to escape every so often.

A small smile parted onto her face. She crawled over next to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Troy." She whispered. "Troy, wake up."

He wiggled his shoulders, but his eyes stayed closed. "I am awake." He said drowsily. His arm swung around her shoulders. "Come here."

She laid her head down on his t-shirt covered chest. "I've kind of been wanting to talk to you about something, actually a few thing, but I don't really know how." Her hand drew circles around his muscular chest as his large hand slowly rubbed her arm.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Prom is next week and I kind of want to go."

"Oh…" he murmured.

"And I'm not asking you to go with me. I'm just letting you know in the off chance that you'll want to go. With me."

"Aw, Gabriella." He groaned. "I really would love to take you to prom, it's just that my dad. He's still not ok with us being together and he's a chaperone"

"It's been over a month since he's found out. Shouldn't he be more okay with our relationship by now?"

Troy sighed. "He doesn't like the fact that I'm having sex with a high school senior."

"Did he actually say it like that?" she asked.

He snorted a laugh. "He was a little bit more vulgar than that."

"We're both adults. It shouldn't be a problem."

"To him it is." Troy told her. "I just don't think it'd be a good idea for us to be around him when we're together. You should go with your friends. You'll have a great time."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess that would be fun."

"Plus I can't dance worth crap and you're going to make me look bad."

Gabriella giggled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love you Troy."

He grinned and hugged her closer to his body. "I love you so much Gabriella." He kissed the top of her head. "You really have no idea."

"There's one more thing." She looked up at him. "I'm going to college in the fall at UCLA."

Troy nodded his head slowly. "That's in California."

"Los Angeles to be exact. I want to know what's going to happen to us. My mom's selling the house right after graduation and moving to Seattle to make a new head office up there."

"Guess I'll just have to go with you." He said casually.

"Troy, I can't ask you to pick up and move just for me. Your life is here. Your friends and family and your job; everything is here is Albuquerque."

"I've been living without my family since my senior year in high school and my friends are all taking their own going to specialty schools and getting internships." He told her. "Plus it's the same with you."

She shook her head as her hand continued to draw designs on his chest. "My mom won't be here and my dad is in L.A. My friends are either going away to college or to a dance company. Both James and Ashley are going to California with me. And Taylor hasn't said a word to me in months, but she's going to Harvard." Gabriella explained to him. "And what about your job?"

"I just put in my two week notice." Troy smiled. "Gabriella I've been planning to go with you to college for a while now. I've been looking for some work in L.A. and I have a few interviews lined up. I couldn't imagine living my life without you anymore."

"Troy…" Gabriella muttered. She scooted up to his head level and looked him straight in the eyes. "That is great, but are you really sure you want to do that?"

"Did you miss everything I just said?"

She smiled. "No. I just want to make sure this is real and right and that it's going to last."

Troy leaned forward and kissed her softly. "It doesn't get any more real or right than this." He kissed her again as his hand gently cradled the back of her head. "And if I have anything to say about it, we are definitely going to last."

She stared deep into his crystal blue eyes. "You really think so?"

Troy kissed her one more time. "I know so."

Gabriella grinned and laid her head back down on his chest. "As long as you're awake, you want to tell me why you couldn't stay at your house tonight."

He shifted uncomfortably under her. "Chad wanted to entertain a guest and his roommate was doing the same thing…"

"Enough said." Gabriella put her hand up to his mouth. "Just make sure to scrub down the whole apartment before I come over."

dpdpdpdpdpdp

"Only a few more songs and then it's time to say goodbye to senior year." The DJ announced over the speaker system. "So every guy, grab a girl and dance the rest of the night away."

A gentle hand grazed her arm. "You look absolutely amazing tonight." She turned around as she looks down at her long dress. The strapless pale yellow dress hugged her curves and illuminated her figure. "Then again, you always look amazing."

Gabriella grinned from ear to ear. "You don't look so bad yourself." She stood up on her tip toes and hugged him. "How are you Tyler?"

"Pretty good. Sharpay's pretty cool."

She nodded, unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

"She's not as bad as you think."

"Where is the ice queen anyways?"

Tyler smiled. "In the bathroom touching up her make-up. She'll be gone for at least five minutes." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to dance?" he held his hand for her to grab.

She smiled slyly and gentle took it. "Sure," she let Tyler spin her around before she places one hand on his shoulder and the other one on in his.

Tyler slid his other hand around her slender waist. "Does this bring back any memories for you too?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "You were my date to every dance I ever went to."

"Those were some of the best times I had in this school."

Gabriella nodded her head in agreement. "Same here. You were always a pretty decent dance partner."

Tyler gently stared down at her. "We weren't that good together, were we?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah" she asked. "Sure we had chemistry, a whole lot of chemistry, but you pressured me all the time. A lot of the time you made me feel like crap because I wasn't putting out."

"Sorry about that." He muttered under his breath.

"And then there was that whole thing about you sleeping with another girl."

Tyler's cheeks flushed. "That was probably the worst decision I've ever made."

"Or the best." He eyed the girl in his arms curiously. "If we never broke up, you wouldn't have tried to change and you wouldn't be the kind of good guy you are today."

"Kind of good guy?" Tyler questioned her.

"Tyler, you still are the team captain, you'll never be a total good guy."

He let out a chuckle. "I guess you're right. And speaking of good guys, where's CT tonight?"

"We didn't think it would be a good idea for him to take me, especially since Coach Bolton is chaperoning." She flicked her head to the side where the coach stood, closely eyeing Gabriella. "And Troy's not that much of a good guy." She said with a sly smile.

"Why Brie, I'm shocked you would say something like that." He said in a fake voice causing Gabriella to throw her head back with a laugh. "You want know something cool?" "Please, do tell." We'll be friends through college, for sure." "Oh really?" she asked. "And why do you say that?" "It might have to do with teh fact that I'll be playing ball at UCLA."

Gabriella squealed and jumped into his arms for a hug. "That's so great! How come you never told me you got the scholarship?"

He squeezed her tightly. "I wanted to tell you only after I knew you were going." He let her back down on the ground.

"Gabiiiiiii!" Gabriella was whipped around and face to face with her friend Chloe. "It's our song!" Chloe grabbed her hand and drug her away.

"Guess I'll see you in the fall!" she called back to Tyler as he smiled and waved.

She was thrown in between Chris and Mia. The five friends broke out in a synchronized routine. As soon as they started to dance a group of people formed around them clapping to the beat of the song. Gabriella's smile grew wider the longer the song and dance went on despite the fact that she knew that this was the last time her and her friends would be together like this at a school dance.

dpdpdpdpdpdp

Later that night Gabriella sat in her room with all of her friends surrounding her.

"By far the best school dance we ever had." James said. As he threw himself onto her bed.

"It's Prom." Mia pointed out. "It's supposed to be the best."

"And it was." Chloe said with a smile. "You guys missed out."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "The best by far."

"We don't go to East High." Brooke announced.

Ashley nodded. "And I wasn't really in the mood to crash another East High dance."

"We were almost caught last time." Tom said as he lounged on a bean bag. "And I don't want to go to jail right before graduation."

"You're graduating?" Nate said surprised.

"Talk about a shock." Matt added with a grin.

Tom threw a pillow at them. "You guys are such ass holes."

James stood up. "No need for crude language guy." All three of them threw pillows at James. "Okay all you guys are dead."

Gabriella giggled as she watched the five guys attack each other with pillows. She was going to miss her friends.

"I think it's time these girls show these boys how to fight!" Chloe yelled and grabbed a pillow.

"But I don't want to break a nail…" Brooke muttered, admiring her hands.

Mia rolled her eyes and hit Brooke in the head with a pillow. Before she knew it, all of the girls were in the fight as well.

Gabriella jumped up and got ready to hit someone, when she felt herself being dragged out of her room. "Hi…" she muttered as she looked at Ashley.

"So how is it?" she asked eagerly.

Gabriella shook her head. "How's what?"

"Sex with your hottie hot boyfriend of course." She smiled.

"Okay, I am not talking about this with you." Gabriella started back into her room.

Ashley jumped out of joy. "That means it's great!"

"What's great?" James asked.

"Sex!" Ashley yelled.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Did you guys know that sex is like math." Brooke started. "You add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray you don't multiply." The whole group stopped and became silent. "Well I thought it was funny." They exploded into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, how is sex like riding a bike?" Tom asked the group in between laughs.

Gabriella rubbed her forehead. "Oh no…" she said quietly. Answers were shouted from everyone in the room.

"Once you learn how you never forget."

"It's best to have a soft place to land."

"Make sure you have a firm grip."

"It's easier to learn with the help of someone who has a lot of experience."

A knock came at Gabriella's balcony window and she jumped at the chance to open it. "Troy." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course." He grinned down at her before looked beyond her and into her room. "What are they talking about?"

Her eye's widened. "Oh, just stuff…" she faked a giggle. Gabriella turned back in her room. "Hey guys, how about you move the party to someone else's house."

Everyone looked at Gabriella who had Troy behind her. "Oh…." Ashley said with a sly smile. "Party at my house! Gabriella has some…stuff to catch up on."

The rest of the group smiled and let out a chuckle as they continued their conversation on their way of her room.

"Thanks Ash." Gabriella said as her friend started to leave.

"No problem. Just make sure to work on that math homework." She said with a wink.

Gabriella pushed her friend out of her room and shut the door. After she locked it she turned her attention back to Troy. "Sorry about them. We always have a get together after a dance."

Troy looked at the clock on the wall. "It's two o'clock how long do your get togethers usually last?"

"On dance nights, about two days." She said with a giggle. "But I think everyone was planning on bailing out in a few hours to get ready for graduation next week."

Gabriella took a few steps closer to Troy. She put her hands on his waist and pulled his body close to hers. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Did you have a good time?"

She nodded. "It was a lot of fun."

"Well you look absolutely gorgeous." He took her hand and spun her around.

Gabriella blushed with a girly grin. "So, uh, is there any special occasion for coming over? Not that I'm complaining." She stood up on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"Actually, there is a reason I came over." He dug his hand deep into his jacket pocket and clutched something in his hand.

"I love you so much and I can't imagine living a day without you." Troy bent down and sat up on one knee. He pulled out a tiny velvet box and popped it open to reveal a stunning ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"


	48. Graduation Day

**Chapter 48: Graduation Day**

Gabriella sat on her bed. She stared at her left hand, fourth finger in. On it was a ring. She spun it around with her thumb before holding her hand out at arm's length away, her gaze becoming more intense.

_"Actually, there is a reason I came over." He dug his hand deep into his jacket pocket and clutched something in his hand. "I love you so much and I can't imagine living a day without you." Troy bent down and sat up on one knee. He pulled out a tiny velvet box and popped it open to reveal a stunning ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella's eyes grew wide. Not once in the few minutes had he been at her house had this ever crossed her mind. Her mouth opened, "What?" she asked lightly._

_"Will you marry me?" he repeated his words. Troy's breathing had become deep and heavy._

_Gabriella continued to look at the open box. "Why?"_

_Troy blinked. "Why?" he repeated, unsure of what she said._

_"I don't mean why, but…" he voice drifted off. "We're so young."_

_"I know." Troy got back to his feet, the open box still in his hands. "But we're in love, and that's all that matters."_

_Her eyes blinked as they met his. "I have to sit. Sit, now." Gabriella took a few steps backwards and landed on her bed. She took a few long, deep breaths before she could speak again. "Are you punking me? Because you really can't be serious."_

_Troy took a seat next to her. "I'm as serious as I've ever been. Gabriella, I'm ready to spend my life with you."_

_"How Troy? How can you be ready? We've only been dating for two an half months."_

_"Gabriella we've been together since October."_

_"That's still only nine months!" she exclaimed. "I'm already freaked out about the fact that we are going to be living together, let alone being married." Gabriella looked helplessly at her hands. "And Drew, he got married and I thought he was absolutely crazy."_

_Troy slowly closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I guess this was a bad idea." He pushed himself off the bed and started to walk out her door. "I'll see you later."_

_"Troy!" she jumped off her bed and ran after him. "I do love you, so much. But it's all happening so fast. For me all of this is still so new. Being in love, being intimate with you, and the whole living together thing. It's all happening so fast."_

_"I didn't force you to love me, Gabriella. I didn't force you to have sex with me, that was totally your idea. And you said that you were thrilled that we were going to be living together."_

_"Troy, I'm not even graduated yet." she argued._

_"What does that have to do with anything? Is it a maturity thing? Because the majority of the time you're more mature than I am."_

_Gabriella sighed, "I can't marry you Troy." She took a hold of his hands. "I want to. Someday. But not now."_

_He slowly nodded his head. "Okay. I'll see you, whenever." He made her hands drop his as he turned around._

_She took his arm lightly and turned him around. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you. So much."_

_"Yeah. I know." He turned his back and walked down her stairs._

_Gabriella stood at the top of her stairs and watched him leave without a word._

Gabriella took her class ring off her fourth finger and placed it back on the table next to her bed.

**HSMHSMHSM**

Troy sat in his apartment. The tiny box in his hand flipped open and closed. Every time it opened the ring caught the light of the sun that shone through the blinds. Sighs escaped his mouth every so often.

"Dude time to go!"

Troy stared blankly at the wall in front of his as his best friend burst through his apartment.

"Damn." Chad eyes his friend. "You look like hell."

"I feel like hell." He said glumly.

"And when was the last time you shaved?" Chad lightly hit his friend's check, "Or showered?" he said with a cough. "You smell like Jason when he gets home from the gym except for ten times worse."

"It doesn't matter." Troy stated. "Nothing matters. I might as well sit here for the rest of my life."

Chad took a seat on the couch. "What's going on man? You haven't answered your phone for days and by the looks of it, haven't really moved."

"She said no."

"Who said no?"

Troy took a deep breath. "Gabriella."

"What did she say no to?"

"She actually never said no." Troy said. "She just gave every reason she could find for us to not get engaged."

Chad's mouth dropped. "You asked her to marry you!" he screeched. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I have no idea. I went out, bought the ring with this months cable money, went to her house, and she said no." Troy explained. "Then I came home, got a beer, and sat down."

"Normally I think beer is a good thing, but how many have you had?" Chad asked curiously.

"I only had seven in the fridge. I finished those off days ago."

"Well you need to get off of your lazy, depressed ass and get ready."

"I'm not going." Troy stated bluntly.

Chad sighed and grabbed Troy's arm. "You're the one who wanted me to go with you to her graduation and I had to borrow a suit from Zeke, so you are going."

"What's the point?" Troy muttered as Chad stood him up. "She says she loves me, but I don't think I believe her. Why stay with someone if you doubt their love."

"Take a shower and clear your head. I'm sure that once you shave and smell better, you'll think clearer." Troy sighed as Chad shoved him in the bathroom. As he heard the shower start, Chad walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Dude was right. There is no more beer." He grabbed a can of soda and took a seat on Troy's couch. He grabbed the remote control and turned the TV only to get static. "No cable, that's just great. And I'm sitting on second hand stink."

**HSMHSMHSM**

Hours later Gabriella stood with her mom and her dad as the camera flashes went off. "I'm so glad you both could make it." She said happily.

"Would I miss my little girl's graduation?" her dad asked.

"I would cancel every meeting in the world to come see you graduate." Her mom said with a smile, "My baby girl is all grown up."

"Soy tan orgulloso de usted." He dad said with a smile. "Usted es listo tomar el mundo por la tormenta."

"Mi muchacha del bebé no está tomando cualquier cosa por la tormenta." Her mom spat out."

"Uh, guys…" Gabriella said timidly. "I'm right here."

"Karen," his dad droned on. "You have to let her out on her own someday."

"I know." She said proudly. "But you better watch her."

"She's grown up enough to make her own choices."

"Como infierno ella es. Yo no la desea para ella y para conseguir casada y embarazada."

"Mi dios! Ella no es un cabrito pequeño!"

Gabriella took a few steps back as her parents continued to argue about her.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

She spun around and saw one of Troy's friends standing in front of her. "Chad. Hi. And thanks." He smiled and nodded, which caused his hair to flop around. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see the graduation and Troy wanted a wing man."

Gabriella swallowed hard at the sound of his name. "How is he? He hasn't answered any of my calls."

Chad shrugged. "He's been better. He's pretty torn up about the whole thing."

"You understand why I didn't accept it, right? I mean, we're both so young and new and so much has already happened."

"I understand completely. But Troy," he sighed heavily. "Troy's a stubborn jack ass a lot of the time. And he's never really been rejected by a girl, or for anything really."

Gabriella smiled lightly. "Is he here? I really really want to talk to him. I need to talk to him."

"Well, he told me to go talk to you and see how you are while he waits in the car. And then he said to not mention that he was here and sitting in the car." Chad took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Spot 215."

"Thanks, but how are you getting home?"

"I made Jason and Zeke come to so I could get a ride home if need be." He jerked his head to the side where Troy's two other friends stood. "Have it back at his apartment by ten."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks." He smiled back at her and left her alone.

"Mom, dad." She ran back to her parents who were still bickering. "I'm going to go do something. I'll be back at the house later tonight."

"Okay sweetie." Her mom said with a smile. "Don't be late."

"Be home by daybreak." Her dad said as he gave her a hug before she ran off.

Gabriella ran as fast her heels would allow. Her heart raced faster the close she got to the spot. But when she saw the car, she saw that it was empty.

"I guess he figured out my plan and got a ride with his dad." Chad said behind her. "Sorry."

"That's okay." She turned around and handed him his keys. "Just, if you see him, tell him that I love him and I miss him." She walked away from the curly haired man. Her arms grosses against her chest as her white gown blew in the wind.

"Hey Gabi! Get in!" She turned her head and saw James, Chris, Chloe, and Mia sitting in a car, all with smiles plastered in their face. "We're going to go celebrate!" She gave her friends a weak smile as she got in the back seat of the car.

"You okay?" Chris asked. "You look kind of sad."

"Is it because of Taylor?" James asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Not really. We just grew apart. That kind of stuff happens."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just all ending." She told them. "All of it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo, I really like this chapter for some reason...probably because I have Chad in it :)**

**Anyways, I only have a C in Spanish right now, so I obviously am not that skilled at it. So if some of my spanish is incorrect, please don't kill me.**


	49. Stay With You

**Chapter 49: Stay With You**

Gabriella walked into her house at eleven o'clock that night. "Mom?" she called into the darkness. "You home?" as she made her way into the kitchen, a note caught her eye. "Gabriella, I got an emergency call and had to go to San Diego. You're father had to go back to California for his restaurant opening tomorrow. Your graduation gift is in the back yard. We are so proud of you," she said, "Love Mom and Dad."

She sighed and walked out to the back yard. In the middle of her yard stood a new car with new luggage sounding it and a note taped to the window.

"Thought this all might come in handy when moving to California. And there's some new clothes, shoes, and bags in the back for you too. Love, Mom and Dad." She recited. "How do I get this out of the backyard?"

Gabriella put the note back on the car and walked back inside. She grabbed a carton of Chinese take out from her fridge and walked up to her room. She kicked the door open and dropped her white gown on her couch. "Good bye high school."

She walked straight into her closet and looked around at all the clothes. Gabriella set down her food and ripped off her dress and pulled on a pair of shorts and an old sweatshirt. Troy's old sweatshirt.

She made her way back out of her closet. As she took in a mouthful of Chinese take-out, she saw Troy sitting on her bed. "Troy…" she muttered through the food.

"Hey." He quickly stood up. "You looked really great at graduation. I mean, no one grabs a diploma quite like you."

She let a small smile escape her lips. "I tried to talk to you afterwards, but Chad said you had gone home with your dad." She told him. "But I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I have come?"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her clothes. "You haven't returned my calls in a week. That gave me the impression you were mad at me."

Troy walked over to Gabriella. "I'm more mad at you than at myself." He gently grabbed her arms. "It was a bad idea for me to ask you to marry me. It wasn't the right time or place. The night of Prom I started thinking about you dancing with Tyler and James and I just didn't want to loose you. So I bought the ring, climbed that tree, and made the biggest mistake of my life."

"It's okay Troy, we all make mistakes."

"No, Gabriella. It's not okay."

Gabriella put her free hand on his chest. "Yes it is. And I'm not going to forgive you for following your heart. Even if it did lead you down an interesting path."

Troy cracked a smile as he gazed down on her. "So are we good?"

"Depends." Gabriella put a sly smile on her face. "How good are you at moving cars out of the back yard."

"I'm amazing at that."

"Really?" She moved her hand from his chest and slid it around his waist, pulling him close to her.

"Really." He repeated, willingly moving closer to her. "Especially since when I got here your parents made me put it back there."

Gabriella laughed. "You know I actually believe that."

Troy nodded, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Just as long as it doesn't have anything to do with what I'm going to do with two cars when I'm about to move 800 miles because I have absolutely no idea."

Troy laughed. "Actually it's just something I've been wondering for a really long time." He told her. "Why do Taylor and Ashley hate each other?"

"You're going to think this is really stupid, because it is. But Freshman year Taylor got her first boyfriend and They went to a party with Tyler and me. And as it turns out, the guy ended up making out with Ashley they whole night and Taylor dumped a drink on her and Ashley returned the favor and it turned into a real cat fight."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And I tried to explain to Taylor that Ash had no idea that they were dating, but she didn't buy it. They were enemies for forever more."

"Did Ashley not know?" he question.

"Of course she did, she just didn't care. She still wouldn't care."

Troy threw his head back and laughed. "I am so glad you aren't like her."

Gabriella giggled along with him. "Right back at cha."

**&**

"Troy, why are we at Click?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the café. "It's almost midnight."

"There's dozens of people here, Gabi." He told her. "Now sit here." He placed her at a table before he ran up to the stage.

"Hey Troy." Jay smiled and handed him his guitar. "Ready for one last show."

Troy beamed. "You know it." He clipped the guitar over her shoulder and walked to the center with his friend behind him. "Hey everyone, it's me Troy." An eruption of high pitched screams came from the left side of the small room. He laughed and smiled. "Like always, me and my buddy Jay, here, are here to give you a song. But tonight will be the last night seeing as we're both moving to California." A small groan filled the air. "But don't worry. This last song will be great. I promise." Troy took a seat on a nearby stool next to Jay and adjusted his microphone.

"Troy would like me to dedicate this song to his girl Gabriella." Jay said with a smile. "Now I know we've never met, but he sure talks about you a lot. So Gabriella, this is to you."

Jay started to strum his guitar and Troy soon joined in.

_I love the way you smile_

_When I look in your eyes_

_I love the way you laugh_

_When I try to be funny_

_And how a tear rolls down your face_

_When I say no one could ever take your place_

_Baby when you sleep, I watch you breathing._

_Baby when you dream, I dream with you._

_Cause everywhere you are is where I wanna be, It's true._

_Everything you do makes me know how much I love you_

_The way you touch my lips_

_Right after every kiss,_

_And softly whisper_

_That I'm your everything._

_The way you pray our love won't die_

_Every night just before you close your eyes_

_And baby when you sleep, I watch you breathing._

_And baby when you dream, I dream with you._

_Cause everywhere you are is where I wanna be, It's true._

_Everything you do makes me know how much I love you_

_And I believe_

_Some things were meant to be_

_As sure as there is love_

_Yours is meant for me_

_Baby when you sleep I watch you breathing._

_And baby when you dream, I dream with you_

_Cause everywhere you are is where I wanna be, It's true._

_Everything you do makes me know how much I love you_

_Baby when you sleep I watch you breathing._

_And baby when you dream, I dream with you_

_Cause everywhere you are is where I wanna be, It's true._

_Everything you do makes me know how much I love you_

Troy waved at the audience as they applauded the song before he jumped off the stage.

"That was beautiful." Gabriella said softly as Troy ran up to her. "I loved it."

"I thought you would." He slid an arm around her waist. "You ready to leave Albuquerque behind."

She slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. I think I am."

He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Me too, Montez. Me too."

**&**

Troy pulled the moving van door high above his head revealing everything the two of them owned. "It looks like a lot more stuff knowing that we have to go up two flights of stairs." He said with a heavy sigh.

Chad slapped his friend in the back. "Go get a first look at your new home." He said. "The kid and the loud mouth and I will get the first few loads."

"I'm not a kid!" James exclaimed as he walked into the back of the truck.

"And I'm not a loudmouth." Ashley said, standing by his side. The three boys all turned their heads towards her. "Okay, I am."

"What about me?" Tyler appeared behind them. "Don't I get an insult."

Troy chuckled and hopped out of the back of the truck. "You ready?"

Gabriella grinned and took a hold of his hand. "Yeah, I'm ready." She ran up the two flights of stairs towing Troy behind her. "Here is our new home." The door opened to reveal a living room and a kitchen with a hallway on either side. Gabriella stepped inside onto the plush carpet. "It's so…"

"Big." Troy said as he walked into the empty space.

"I was going to say small and cute, but we can go with big." She walked around the apartment, going in and out of every room. "There's two bedrooms."

"I know, I requested it." He told her. "I know you were kind of freaking out about everything, so I thought that it would be good if we had different rooms. You know, help us get used to the living together thing."

Gabriella put her arms around his neck. "This is perfect. And so are you."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know."

She giggled and stood up on her toes. Closing the little space between them, Gabriella pressed her lips onto his.

"Oh God!" Ashley exclaimed.

Troy and Gabriella barely broke apart and looked over at their friends.

"At least wait until we're done moving you in before you get into the honeymoon phase." James said with an eye roll as he dropped a box on the floor.

"Don't mention honeymoon." Gabriella said with a small smile. "We're not married. We're just starting our lives together."

Troy nodded his head. "The way it should be."

"Either way, you guys need to help." James said.

Gabriella grabbed a box from Tyler and put it in the kitchen. "How weird is it that I'm living in my own apartment?"

"Not so weird, but the fact that you're living with CT makes it a little peculiar."

She bumped her hip into his side. "Let's finish bringing up boxes."

"It's going to take days with how much stuff you brought." He called after her as she walked out of the kitchen. "Seriously, how much stuff does one girl need?"

A few hours later Troy and Gabriella collapsed onto the couch and sat in the middle of their living room. The two looked around at the empty walls and the floor covered in boxes.

"We're crazy." She announced. "How can we possibly think that we can make it here in LA."

"Well," Troy turned to face Gabriella. "Both your parents gave us some start up money; more than enough to make up for the lack of help my parents offered. And I have interviews to go to over the next few days. You'll have to get a part time job, but we'll be fine."

Gabriella blinked. "A job?" Troy nodded his head. "I've never had a job."

"Gabs, it's just like school, except no homework."

"Troy, I can't have a job. I don't know how to have a job."

Troy's eyes narrowed. "Poor little rich girl."

She slapped her hand across his stomach. "Don't say that."

"Sorry, but you're going to have to learn how to live in the real world. I mean, I'll help you as much as I can but the world out there is not pretty or nice."

She let out a heavy sigh. "So a job?" Troy nodded his head. "I wonder if there's a dance studio looking for a new teacher."

Troy grinned. "That's the spirit!" he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I guess we should start unpacking."

Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the couch. "Let's just sit for a while. Enjoy our new home."

He leaned in and kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips. "Together."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I adore this chapter. I really do. I hope you guys like it too.**


	50. Four Years

**Crash Into You**

**Chapter 50: Four Years**

Gabriella thumbed through the stack of mail as she walked up the flights of stairs she had walked everyday for the past four years. She blindly shoved her key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"Troy, we got a letter from your parents. I wonder what they want." She threw her keys onto the table and looked up.

"Surprise!"

Her mouth dropped as she looked at the people who crowded her living room, all with smiles on their faces. "What…"

Ashley emerged from crowd of people. "Your graduation is tomorrow. You know that we were going to throw you a party."

"It's all of our graduation." She pointed out.

"And we're all here to celebrate the valedictorian, who achieved this goal while working as a dance teacher, I might add."

James ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We are so proud of you Gabi!"

"Thanks J." Gabriella grinned as she returned the hug.

As they broke apart, Tyler was waiting with a smile on his face. "I'm more proud of the fact that you we're able to hold down a job for four years."

Gabriella glared at his before giving him a hug. "You only get to get away with that because you were the school's biggest basketball star."

"I'll take anything I can get."

"So where's…?"

"I'm right here." Troy said as he appeared by her side. He gave her a quick kiss before jumping on top of the coffee table. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight and helping me embarrass Gabriella tonight. It means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to her. But this night is about partying and celebrating the valedictorian of UCLA, who just happens to be my girlfriend."

The room started to clap as Chad jumped up on the table next to his best friend. "I have something to say about this girl as well." He shoved Troy off the table, who fell into a laughing Gabriella. "When I first met Gabi, she was hung over and in Troy's clothes. She seems to have come a long way since then. But I have a feeling it might happen again. Congrats and bottoms up!" He grabbed a shot of tequila and poured it into his mouth before jumped off the table.

As soon as Chad was off, Ashley and James were on. "As most of you know, we are Gabi's best friends." Ashley started. "And we have been for the past nineteen years."

"We were the people who took her to her first party and gave her her first drink." James added.

"And gave Gabs her first kiss." Ashley announced. "And I'll tell you it wasn't me." Gabriella blushed and put her hands into her hands. "But there hasn't been one instance where we were the first ones to be her study partner. That was all her."

"So here's to the girl that went against the crowd and the influence of her best friends. To the girl who would, 'til this day, rather pick up a book than a beer."

"We love you Gabi!"

Gabriella continued to blush as another person got on top of the table. "Hey everyone. Most of you know me as Tyler, Gabriella and Troy's friend because most of you only met me here at UCLA. What some of you don't know is that Troy is my former teammate and coach. And Brie was my tutor and girlfriend. Without her I would probably still be a high school freshman. And I wouldn't have realized how much of a jerk I was and she wouldn't have changed me for the better. So hears to Gabriella, who makes every life she touches better." Tyler took a drink of his beer and jumped off the table.

Gabriella smiled as she looked around at all of her friends. "I can't believe you set all of this up. And everyone's speeches? It's so great."

Troy grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd love to take credit for giving everyone the idea of speeches, but I didn't. I was only planning on me talking."

"Looks like you got more than you bargained for."

"Seems to be the theme of my life ever since I met you."

Gabriella stood up on her toes and kissed him. "Either way, this is a perfect way to end school."

Troy kissed her once again. "I love you Pinky."

Gabriella squealed a giggle. "You've only called me that once!"

"On the way to out first trip to Salt Lake." He told her with a smile. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"You know better than to estimate a Montez." She winked at him.

Troy watched Gabriella walked away with a smile on her face. He grinned as he looked at the girl he had loved for so long. She had grown from a slightly awkward, shy teenage girl into a sexy, sophisticated woman. And she was his.

**&**

"Arms up!" Gabriella yelled as her class. "Girls make sure you keep your arms up when your partner spins you. If you don't you'll end up smacking him in the face."

"Trust me," James started as he walked into the middle of the class. "You don't want that to happen."

Gabriella laughed as walked back over to the CD player. As she started the song again, she watched her class of young teenagers perform the ballroom routine that had come from her and James's minds. "A lot better Amanda, a lot better." She shouted. "Nice facial expressions Johnny."

She clicked off the radio and clapped her hands together. "That was a great practice you guys. You'll do great at the summer competitions this year."

"Just as long as no one drops their partner like last time." James said as he eyes one of the boys.

"I didn't mean to drop her." The boy exclaimed. "Her dress was just so slippery."

Gabriella laughed at turned around to see Troy standing behind her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Miss Gabriella." He said as he handed her the flowers.

Gabriella grinned and leaned in and kissed him. An exclamation of girly squeals came from behind her. She slowly turned around to face her class. "Class is over for today. You all can go. And that goes for you too James."

He snorted a laugh, "Just because you were valedictorian doesn't mean you can't tell me what to do."

She ignored his comment and turned around to kiss her boyfriend again, but found he had moved to the center of the room. "Troy…" she muttered as she walked over to him. "You can't dance."

He smirked as he looked down at her. "You're right. But I've got the next best thing." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me." he popped it open to reveal a ring that she had not seen for four years, almost to the day.

Gasps were heard behind her as her class watched. "I love you Troy Bolton, I love you so much, but…" she watched his face fall. "Are we going to get married here or in Albuquerque?" Troy's face beamed with a smile. "Yes Troy. I will marry you."

He slid the ring into her fourth finger of her left hand. As he stood up he engulfed her in a hug and a kiss.

The class behind them cheered as they watched the couple. "Now that is something I didn't see coming." James muttered as he clapped along with his students.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes as their lips parted, her feet hanging in midair. "We're getting married." She said lightly with a smile.

"We're getting married."

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. "Does this mean I get to move into your room permanently?"

He smirked as he looked at her. "I'd say that's a definite possibility." He kissed her without a care in the world. They were in love and engaged to be married and that was the only thing that either of them cared about.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: TaDa! Here's to the end. I've loved writing this story and I've loved reading everyone's reviews.**

**And as a treat for everyone who stuck with me through all of the drama, I have uploaded my personal playlist that helped me write this story from the very beginning. Anyone who wants to can download it in my profile :)**

**Oh, and there wont be a sequal to this story. It has run it's course (and I think it was a pretty good one). But for anyone who is a fan of my writing, I am currently writing two other HSM stories and I plan on starting two or three more this summer.**


End file.
